


[龙珠同人][卡贝]墓前无碑

by rush_rabbit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 87,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rush_rabbit/pseuds/rush_rabbit
Summary: 自由不灭……字心不死……2020年3月3日，炎黄天劫之下，奥山大幕低垂，此处众生，遽然惶惶……一愿天下苍生安康无恙……二愿四海字魂永世长存……此文为漫画《龙珠》（[日本]鳥山明）架空同人文，BL向，主卡贝，有BG暗示 | 3P暗示 | ，杀手设定，原著情节无，人物OOC较严重。
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), bulma - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	[龙珠同人][卡贝]墓前无碑

**Author's Note:**

> 艰难地保存内心的一点柔软，墓前无碑，想要告诉世界这样一种观点——  
> “存在伟大” 对的也好，错的也好，存在着，既是伟大——即使存在被抹去，被丢弃，被毁坏——  
> 只要是存在过的，那种痕迹绝不会消失。  
> 永远不奉着神的名，却背负着祂的命运……

第一章 〖幽灵绒〗  
  
主题曲：假期

１９８８年２月４日

一个斗室，无窗，也无灯，但并不是什么都没有。

有两扇门：一扇用于出入；另一扇——还没有被人打开过……  
还有两面墙：一面用于悬挂一个巨大的液晶电子屏，另一面用于被人当作墙——用来依靠或支撑……

黑暗中，只有这个液晶的电子屏发出一片刺目的惨白，画面上，是一个红色修道院——这是一个被蔷薇丛层层包裹的红色巨大建筑，在空中俯瞰很像一个‘回’字。

在离它不远处的山坡上：  
唯一一处没有蔷薇花的空地上，横着一块可疑的大理石——洁白而安宁——这是一个坟墓，只是，它的前面，没有墓碑……

一个模糊的人影，站在房子的中间，只能看清他的轮廓，在黑暗中——看得出，他在打电话：  
“除了那两个孩子，清空Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ——”  
一句简短的话，将会毁灭数以千计的生命，这些人少数是死有余辜，而大多数是未必纯洁但绝对无辜……  
他们会不分彼此地被一同毁灭的原因：只是因为他们被以一种疯狂的方式，凌乱地混合在一起。

合起行动电话，这个人转过身来，模糊的影像里，他仿佛全身都在颤动——他在狂笑，但他那张脸却是诡异的静止——  
因为，那张脸上，有一个永远微笑着的面具。

“Ｄｅｌｅｔｅ——对我而言——意味着生存下去，”  
他回身，微微地鞠躬，仿佛一个演员在首次登场时，对观众致意——他的面前，只有那面一无所有的空白墙壁，  
他用仿佛在吟诵赞美诗一般的声音低低地自语：“而对你们而言——则意味着永远的Ｌｏｓｔ……”

序幕，被混乱且无序的杀戮揭开——

Ｃ国的东南端，有一个很小的圆形的海岛，在一比五百万的全国地形图上它连一个点儿也算不上，它也并不著名——事实上了解它并且目前还活着的人并不多——它离海岸线只有十几海里，但它的四周却漂浮着许多猩红色警示浮标——军事管制区，严禁进入！

其实，这句话是假的：  
这么说只不过是为了让无知的人们远离这个岛屿，  
让人们远离这个岛屿只不过是为了让人们不至于轻易失去他们宝贵的生命，  
而会让他们轻易失去宝贵生命的原因——

只不过是因为这个只有２１平方公里的、长满奇异植物的小岛上——住着三个杀手：  
ＺＯＲＯＴＡ七人目中的三个——神错，行空，长生……

这，是一个因为恰好处在北纬２２．３度而拥有令人心旷神怡的海洋性季风气候的小岛，但岛上不知为什么莫名其妙地长满了一种寒温带才有的植物——杉树，准确地说是一种叫做“优伶杉”的、高大得令人惊叹的针叶乔木——它们在这个岛上的高大姿态比它们在地球上任何一个角落的形象看起来都更令人惊叹——它们将这个孤单地伫立在茫茫大海中的小岛盖了个密不透风——  
这个岛宛若古木森然的原始森林——沉寂得近乎一个坟墓——在这密密的杉树林的覆盖下，整个小岛的表面终年见不到阳光——当然，这促使另一种更奇特的植物生长在这个小岛上——那是一种没有叶片的无色透明的花。

是这个世界上最奇妙的花：  
“奇妙”是因为：在夜晚，原本无色的它会发出蓝色的磷光；  
而“发光”则是因为：它的生命，端坐在腐生生物最至高无上的终极宝座上——  
它，依靠人类腐朽的尸体和血肉腐生……  
它的名字，叫做“幽灵绒”

在这个岛的中心，有一块空地，空地上有一块面积刚好是一百坪的正方形大理石，  
大理石上面，有一个圆形的透明温室，  
从园艺学的角度讲，这个建造在大理石上的全透明温室毫无疑问是学术上的彻底败笔——因为它不具备任何存在的合理性：无论是从采光方面考虑还是从地点选择上考虑——  
一句话：种在这温室里的植物一定不、可、能、存、活——  
但很幸运，这个大理石上的温室里没有居住任何植物，这里面住的是人，三个人，生活在这个被附近居民称为“幽灵岛”的、表面终年不见阳光的、墓穴一般的岛屿上的——  
仅有的三个居民——

“总之，我要贝吉塔！”布尔玛斩钉截铁毫不犹豫地说道，表情也颇严肃，以至于孙悟空这次没敢马上开始大笑。

但很快孙悟空仍假装小心翼翼地对布尔玛用试探的口气说：“放弃吧，他可能会杀了你的——”

还没等布尔玛开口回答，只听见“砰”的一声，一颗子弹穿过孙悟空的金发——当然，仅仅是穿过金发而不是穿过这颗金色的脑袋——然后擦着布尔玛的额角飞过，最后打碎了布尔玛身后的一块钢化玻璃——  
这是ＡＷＰ——７．６２×５１毫米北约口径的新型狙击步枪所打出的一枚子弹。  
ＡＷＰ也不愧为最恐怖的狙击武器，绝对的一枪毙命——假如被打中的话……

孙悟空用“怎么样，我说什么来着？！”的眼神瞪着布尔玛，然后轻轻一叹息，其实还是一脸不怀好意的笑，再然后用循循善诱、理所应当的语气以及很正式的态度对布尔玛说道：“所以啊，还是我来——”

“哒哒哒哒哒……”一梭子（３０发）ＡＫ４７专用口径７．６２mm的北约弹纷纷穿过孙悟空的金发，然后打碎了孙悟空背后四、五块钢化玻璃——

布尔玛挑起手中的ＡＫ４７，一边又换上一个新弹夹一边笑着瞪着孙悟空，眼神的意思——谢谢你的好意，但是不用了……

孙悟空眨眨眼，好一会儿，才慢条斯理地盯着布尔玛说：“呐——这次，你们俩谁打坏的玻璃谁自己装，我不管哦——”  
“砰——” “哒哒哒哒哒……”  
又一颗狙击弹和另一梭子ＡＫ弹再次且同时穿过孙悟空金发——弹道和上次基本一致，所以这次并没有玻璃再被打碎。

安静了几秒钟以后，孙悟空郁闷地在茶几上坐下，满心委屈地说：“你们两个家伙真是过分，老在家里乱用这种危险物品损坏了公物又不肯赔偿——”待要继续说，孙悟空听见身后传来了很响的一声ＡＷＰ枪栓响——枪可上膛了小子……  
孙悟空不甘心地撇起嘴，俨然呈现出一个“八万”，不再看布尔玛，自顾自拿起一罐罐装咖啡，打开，翘起二郎腿，喝了一口，对布尔玛苦笑道：“还是先说任务吧——”

“清空Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ。”布尔玛顺手将ＡＫ４７丢在沙发上，伸手也拿起一罐咖啡，随口回答。

“噗——”孙悟空刚喝到嘴里的一口咖啡喷泉似的喷出——“啥？——”

布尔玛没再重复，反倒打开自己手中的咖啡，悠悠闲闲地喝了一口，盯着孙悟空看，用目光重复：清……空……

“那、那、那建筑呢？——”孙悟空瞪大眼睛，仿佛被什么噎住了似的。

“没说，大概是随意吧？”布尔玛再喝一口咖啡，面无表情。

“那、那、那干吗叫我们去？咋不叫‘花’去？直接爆破建筑不就完了？”孙悟空一边擦着自己的嘴角一边继续结巴着问道。

“全、部、都、杀、光——”布尔玛似乎已经对孙悟空的智商忍无可忍，一字一顿地提醒，“直接爆破建筑可能会有幸存者啊——要逐、一、确、认、死、亡、啊白痴——”

孙悟空不再说话，看来这回是真的听明白了，好一会儿，才又道：“那我们——”

“不是‘我、们’，是‘你、们’，”布尔玛一笑截住孙悟空话头儿，“我不去——我今天要去祭奠。”

孙悟空狠狠瞪她，“你这家伙又——”

布尔玛可怜巴巴地一笑，“怎么？离开我你们就不行吗？”一会儿，又笑道：“我没告诉过你们今天是我妈妈的生日么？”

孙悟空怔了一下，摇头，“没有。”

布尔玛继续妩媚地微笑，“那我没告诉过你们今天是我父母的结婚纪念日么？”

孙悟空再怔一下，再摇头，“也没有。”

布尔玛最后做出一个很谄媚的笑容，“那么，拜托你们了，辛苦了——”随即站起身，向门外走——

孙悟空起身赶上去，伸手将布尔玛额前一缕落下的淡紫色碎发掠上去，“别忘了带束花儿——”

“知道了。”布尔玛推开温室的玻璃门，头也不回地出门去了。 

孙悟空在原地站了一会儿，喃喃道：“你只说过今天是你父母的忌日来的——”良久，回头，对屋子里的一堆水蓝色的绸说道：“喂，起来吧你——开工了我们——”

水蓝色的绸缎堆蠕动了几下，一个黑发的头先露出来，面无表情——这个是贝吉塔。

孙悟空踱回茶几上坐下，不再说话，只是盯着贝吉塔看。

贝吉塔从这一堆水色里起身，径直走到温室另一边，伸手扭开莲蓬头，“哗啦”一声，水流激喷而出，浇在他身上，贝吉塔呼出一口气，回头看了孙悟空一眼，也没说话，水慢慢地漫过大理石的表面，然后打着旋儿，流进地漏子里——北半球，右旋。

孙悟空还是盯着贝吉塔，心里暗笑：喜欢裸睡的人果然都有洁癖，从没见过这么喜欢洗澡的变态——虽然自己见过的人的确有限。

冲完澡，贝吉塔走到保鲜柜边，打开柜门，一手扒在门上另一只手随意拈出几片吐司面包，一边往嘴里送一边“嘭”一声关上柜门，大模大样走到沙发上坐下，身上还是湿淋淋的向下淌水，孙悟空从茶几下拽出一条浴巾扔在贝吉塔头上，贝吉塔顺手擦着头发。

孙悟空继续看着贝吉塔。

贝吉塔也不理会，吃完了才站起身，走到挂着一排衣服的架子前，伸手拽下几件，从里到外穿上了，然后走到那堆绸缎里拽出一支ＡＷＰ——看都没看孙悟空，只嘴上说，“走吧。”

孙悟空转过来盯着贝吉塔，笑道：“不急，等天黑的。”

…………  
…………

开车穿过幽灵岛通向大陆的，建筑在大陆架上透明海底隧道，孙悟空漫不经心地向头顶看着，啥也没有乌漆抹黑的——没有光，透不透明有啥不同？——有光，只有隧道里阴悒的蓝光，阴阴惨惨的——跟鬼火似的——孙悟空不禁心里暗骂：这些变态，活在透明的世界里就真他妈以为自己是水族馆里花里胡哨五彩缤纷的热带鱼啊？！——照样是杀手……杀手？！我这算不算自抬身价？还说自己是杀手？哼——是一堆被堆放在一起的杀人工具吧——  
看看前面开着车的贝吉塔，从后视镜里发现他没有表情，算了，不采访他了，这人想的事儿更没边儿——

车从一个叫“ＺＯＲＯＴＡ”的大超市后面一个小仓库里驶出。  
“ＺＯＲＯＴＡ”——正是他们所隶属的组织的名称：  
一切不明，所以可以用什么“神秘”啊“黑暗”啊“邪恶”啊之类形容——  
其实一句话就可以形容：总之不是什么好东西就是了。

来到大街上，天已经彻底黑了，街上隐隐燃起霓虹——  
幽灵岛上的“幽灵绒”，这会儿又要开始发出淡淡的蓝色荧光了罢？

一路无话，一直开到连接ＳＡＴＵＲＮＵＳ市上城和下城的烛笼大桥上——  
‘烛笼大桥’：是一个全长４５公里的跨海大桥，主桥两边是竖琴似的巨大栅栏，乍一看还真像个‘笼子’，可惜是个关不住人的笼子——  
  
隐隐地已经能依稀看见蔷薇山上的Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ孤儿院了，孙悟空才从兜里掏啊掏啊掏了半天——掏出一个玻璃罐子，里面花花绿绿的，装满了Ｍ豆似的小豆粒儿，孙悟空捅捅开车的贝吉塔，“贝吉塔，猜一下吧！”

贝吉塔纯熟地挂上５档加速，略停了几秒，“蓝的。”

孙悟空用舌头舔着嘴角望着天上伸手从罐子里摸出一粒来，一看，笑道：“又猜错了贝吉塔——是紫的——”从后面伸手递到贝吉塔脸边儿。

“切——”贝吉塔轻声不屑地哼了一声儿，转头用嘴噙住含在嘴里，用牙齿轻轻叼住，用舌尖慢慢转动着小小的药粒儿。

“我猜，呃，红的——嘿嘿嘿——”孙悟空用和刚才一样的程序自己又摸出一粒来，一看，“我晕，蓝的——”孙悟空颇郁闷似的地盯着自己手上这粒蓝色的豆豆，似乎很不满意，盯了一会儿，放在嘴里，开始“嘎嘣嘎嘣”地嚼——

贝吉塔的脸上闪过一个奇特的、可以疑似是‘微笑’的表情，没说什么，再次加速，向蔷薇山开去——

他们所吃的小豆子，是ＺＯＲＯＴＡ特有的一种迷幻禁药，名字叫做“虹”……

在四季如春的乐土上，花儿可以永不停歇地绽放，但此时夜幕中的蔷薇们——隐隐感到了一种不安：

那是，被毁灭前的颤栗……

假期 词:林夕  
钟摆在这心里晃动／每点每滴倒数／随时预备旅程结束／早知没醒不了的梦／美好岁月告终／原来就像假期结束／茫然静待假期结束／彷佛赶上学钟声宣告一切又回复／光阴消耗尽好景将会转眼内停顿／现在尽量放任吧／现在尽量快乐吧／现在尽量纪念吧／始终都须要回家／灿烂假期结束／没法让节目延续／若假期永未结束也不会感到难得／心息吧／总算／呼吸过一口空气／那可以一世一世嬉戏嬉戏嬉戏／收起了超重的行李／栖身於归家的客机／倒数中一分一秒不忘记／这世界将会将会多美多美／比不上这个星期／无人能避免别离／当作是某段意外假期／当作是艰苦中的休憩／我爱上过你

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第二章〖迷幻禁药〗 

主题曲：懦夫 

１９８８年２月４日

不一会儿，孙悟空和贝吉塔开着跑车，沿着两侧盛开着蔷薇花的车道，驶近了Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ修道院那雕花镂空的红色铁艺大门——贝吉塔按了一声喇叭示意——红色的大门徐徐敞开。

孙悟空仍歪在后座上斜眼看着贝吉塔：

只见贝吉塔右手将变速杆摘进空档，然后，还是右手，从副驾座位上拽起ＡＷＰ，脚上微微一带煞车——车速只是略微缓了一下——

在跑车与左侧一个很小的门卫室擦过的一瞬间：  
那个门卫死了。

那个门卫，头上永远戴着一个牛头形状帽子，身材异常魁梧。  
——以前，他一直被幼年时的孙悟空和贝吉塔称为“牛魔王”。  
——此刻，他正站在大门边，探着头，似乎想看清楚这跑车的来历：但他只看见了一个黑洞洞的枪口——

贝吉塔左手仍扶着方向盘，标准的目视前方、认真开车的样子——ＡＷＰ架在他的左胳膊上——  
但在贝吉塔右手勾动扳机的一瞬间，不知道为什么，他却明显地做了一个非常多余的动作，向左转头：

“砰——”的一声枪响——准确无误的爆头，  
“牛魔王”大叔一声没吭就倒了下去——

被溅了一脸血——贝吉塔将ＡＷＰ扔回副驾座位上，右手顺便将车档直接挂进５档，一脚油儿，车子又恢复了原来的速度——  
贝吉塔这才抬起右手，同时仰起脸，用手背擦了擦脖子上的血迹——

孙悟空还是一动不动地看着贝吉塔，心里很奇怪，虽然已经奇怪了几年了，但每次看见都还是会觉得奇怪——这个有洁癖的家伙明明很讨厌血迹，却每次都故意把自己弄得满身血污，尤其是一脸血污——  
孙悟空虽然一如既往地奇怪着，但他似乎从没想过直接问问贝吉塔原因——他其实不想知道为什么。

从大门到Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ的红色主建筑还有很远的一段车程。

孙悟空慢慢打开身边一个中号儿的旅行提包，拿出一支“沙鹰”——  
‘Ｄｅｓｅｒｔ Ｅａｇｌｅ’——沙漠之鹰，以彪悍著称的手枪：  
由于它那近乎暴虐的威力使它成为一种最知名的兵器，是狙击手的绝佳搭档，沙鹰使用．３７５ Ｃａｌ ＡＥ子弹，每个弹夹7发，另有３５发后备，沙鹰的射速比其它手枪都慢，但是，出众的力量却能够弥补一切——  
．３７５ Ｃａｌ ＡＥ的威力，一弹中头，立刻让头盔成为虚设，而２－３发击中身体能放倒绝大多数的敌人，ＡＥ弹头可以毫不费力地贯穿防弹衣——这使得沙鹰的最大特点就是子弹贯穿一般的障碍物以后依然有足够的杀伤力。 

孙悟空纯熟地“咔哒”一声装上弹夹，向远处虚拟地瞄了一下，然后又检查了一下枪拴和保险——这时——

前面的贝吉塔忽然好像想起了什么似的说道：  
“喂，我记得啊，‘牛魔王’似乎有个女儿——”

“嗯——”孙悟空漫不经心地应声，只顾低头摆弄着手上的沙鹰，好一会儿，才把沙鹰往身旁座位上一扔，双手往后座的靠背上一搭，从后视镜里盯住贝吉塔，笑道：“贝吉塔，你怎么又惦记上这个了？！”

贝吉塔一笑，“没，也就是随口一说。”

孙悟空不再答话。

跑车驶进了这个暗红色的巨大‘回’形建筑——

Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ修道院：始建于１９４９年，由当时一位不知名的慈善家捐助一亿元建成，主建筑规模宏大，当时曾引起相当大的社会轰动。因为那时正值二战刚刚结束，Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ修道院收养了大量在战争中失去父母和家园的孤儿——于是１９６９年正式改为‘Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ孤儿院’，是世界上久负盛名的慈善机构之一。  
在Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ修道院建成后，整个山上开始种植蔷薇花，这使被当地人称为‘包子山’的荒山也随之改名为‘蔷薇山’——满山终年盛开的蔷薇、古朴的巨大红色建筑，使Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ成为ＳＡＴＵＲＮＵＳ市最著名的旅游胜地。

Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ的主建筑是一个典型的俄罗斯式的‘口字楼’，但这个红色建筑的占地面积明显是比一般的同类建筑大得多——以至于中间的天井看起来像一个小型的广场。

这个小广场中间是一尊用大理石雕刻成的天使像：  
这是一位左手扶着膝盖上的铁制盾牌；右手高举着一柄青铜宝剑的洁白天使——贝吉塔把跑车停在天使像基座左侧不远处，停下车，贝吉塔这才把一直含在嘴里的那粒‘虹’咬碎咽下去。

孙悟空没等车停稳就直接从车里蹦了出来，左手把旅行袋往背后一搭，右手握着沙鹰，对贝吉塔一笑：“看门儿吧你——我去了——”

贝吉塔看了他两眼，半天没说话，好一会儿，才应道：“知道了。”

孙悟空把沙鹰放在嘴上叼着，一面又把玻璃罐子掏出来很费劲儿地摸出一粒儿‘虹’，一面往正面的大门走去……

贝吉塔也下了车，将ＡＷＰ搭在自己右肩上扛着，在跑车前面的机器盖上坐下，一只脚踩着机器盖，另一只脚支着地，看着孙悟空的身影消失在大门里——十几秒后，Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ的大厅里先传出一声巨响，然后滚出一阵浓烟，随后才传来密集的枪声——  
贝吉塔轻蔑地一撇嘴，“白痴卡卡罗特，当自己是‘花’哪？！”

随着爆炸声和枪声在红色建筑里瘟疫一般急速地扩散，贝吉塔脸上的笑容开始慢慢明显起来，他一直盯着Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ的大门——这是Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ唯一的出入口。

门楣上刻着的“Ｈａｌｌｅｌｕｉａｈ”至今仍清晰可见——

一直没有任何人从门里出来，贝吉塔用左肘支着身体，很无聊地望着天——

当然不可能会有人出来，卡卡罗特，完成任务从没失手过，当然，作为杀手，只要失手一次就意味着可以永远退休了——但卡卡罗特……杀人，不止是简单的爆头致死而已：他永远只用沙鹰，且永远只一枪点射目标的右眼——绝对是个白痴到极点的无聊男人……虽然事实上，即使在ＺＯＲＯＴＡ的七人目中，能将沙鹰使用到这种程度的人似乎只有他一个人，但是，只打人右眼，简直是——  
贝吉塔一直对这件事感到很奇怪，但他从来没想过直接问问卡卡罗特，因为他根本不想知道为什么。

直到贝吉塔脚下的地面很明显地轻微震颤了一下，贝吉塔再次微笑，看来已经完成了任务呢——

等贝吉塔再次将视线转到Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ的正门时，贝吉塔脸上的笑容完全消失——因为，他看见了一个人，准确地说，一个小孩子——  
这个小孩子身上穿着中国清朝样式的小袍子，头上带着一个镶了颗珠子的帽子，像个古墓里跑出来的小僵尸似的——看来大概只有３、４岁的样子，摇摇摆摆，一直向着自己跑过来，贝吉塔瞪大了眼睛，把ＡＷＰ从肩上拿下来——“不能吧？！”  
卡卡罗特这次居然漏掉了一个人？！而且，还是这样的……一个……人……  
这简直是天方夜谭。

贝吉塔慢慢端起手中的ＡＷＰ，他并没有开瞄准镜——  
贝吉塔狙击目标时从不开镜，是真正的“盲狙”，而且，他也从不在隐蔽的狙击点狙击目标，他永远站在最开阔的地点、在视野最好的中心使用ＡＷＰ狙击其目标——不管目标数量多少和目标使用何种武器——这两个不良的嗜好除了为他在早年就得到了一个“盲狙王子”的称号外，还使得他被孙悟空和布尔玛一直当作有洁癖的变态看待……

不过，这一次，这个孩子却让贝吉塔微微有一丝意外：  
“卡卡罗特怎么可能犯这样低级到不可思议的错误？虽然他是一个不折不扣的白痴——”贝吉塔暗想，就是这短暂的一个念头闪过的短短一刻，这个孩子已经摇摇晃晃跑进了贝吉塔的最佳狙击距离中——但贝吉塔仍迟迟没有开枪，不知道为什么。

直到这个孩子已经和贝吉塔很近了：三米——是在执行任务时陌生人可以接近贝吉塔的极限距离，一旦突破这个极限——贝吉塔会条件反射一般地杀死进入这个三米界限的人——  
但这个奇怪的小孩，却恰好在离贝吉塔三米远的地方停了下来，没再动，只是怔怔地看着贝吉塔，良久，脸上绽开一个天真无邪的笑容——

像水晶一样剔透的笑容：  
天空一般清澈，大理石一般洁白——  
像动物一样无邪的目光：  
反而恍若一颗可以穿透身体击穿心脏的子弹——

孩子，稚气明媚的笑脸，是谁的造物？！

一瞬间，贝吉塔缓缓放下手中的ＡＷＰ：  
惊诧于自己的动摇，贝吉塔暗暗吃惊，自己绝不是一个看到美好和无辜就不会去破坏和毁灭的圣徒——自己是没有任何感情甚至感觉的杀手，但是，这次，为什么呢？……

孩子仰着脸，望着贝吉塔。

好一会儿，贝吉塔对这个既像坟墓里爬出来的小僵尸又像天国里坠落的小天使似的孩子微微一笑，眼里竟然也有一丝天真：

——这个男人，只要他这样笑了，他就绝不会再杀人，  
——这样一个单纯的人，他怎么会成为杀手？！

这个孩子这时才又摇摇摆摆地向贝吉塔走过来：三米以内——  
没关系，贝吉塔已经不会杀死他了，哪怕……

但就在这个小孩和贝吉塔擦身而过的一瞬间，  
突然一声很凄厉的叫喊从Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ的大门方向传来——是一个女人的声音，似乎在召唤一个名字——

贝吉塔猛然抬眼看去：那是一个一身淡紫色纱衣的漂亮的女人，她刚刚从门口跑出来，脸上除了惊恐慌乱不安，更多的是关切——她直直地盯着贝吉塔——其实，是盯着贝吉塔身后那个孩子，她仿佛想用目光将这个孩子牵引回自己的怀中，但她更紧张地不时瞟着贝吉塔：  
显然，她知道这个孩子可能遇到的危险——这个孩子似乎听到了，但只是回头看了一眼她，并没有跑回去，只是停下了蹒跚的脚步——

“又一个被卡卡罗特漏掉的人？今天怎么了？难道……”贝吉塔觉得自己的心顿了一下，又慢慢举起ＡＷＰ——但是，我不会漏过这么多人吧？

在贝吉塔对准这个女人要勾动扳机的时候——这个女人忽然像是感觉到了什么似的，猛然回头——

是孙悟空！  
左手仍拎着旅行袋搭在背后，右手握着沙鹰——

这个女人脸上露出一个奇特的微笑，对孙悟空的微笑——令贝吉塔极度意外地：孙悟空竟然也对她微微一笑，好温柔的微笑！  
深情，然而不祥……

“乒”——沙鹰，一枪，贯穿右眼……  
这个女人，缓缓倒下，脸上的笑容还没褪尽，被爆裂血渍淹没——孙悟空的笑容也一样仍在灿烂地绽放着……

——这个男人，无论他笑得怎样地温柔，他都可能会若无其事地杀死任何人，  
——这样一个残酷的人，他怎么会爱上什么人？！  
  
贝吉塔再次放下ＡＷＰ，回头：那个孩子，不知什么时候，已经不见了……

——任务失败。  
——但是，  
——没人知道。

缀满正在怒放的花朵的蔷薇丛里，一袭洁白的斗篷正在风中飘摆，猎猎作响——就像一只洁白的天鹅，猝然展开它优美的双翼，戴上镶嵌着宝石的皇冠，准备开始飞翔……  
  
贝吉塔一语不发地将ＡＷＰ扔回副驾座位上，开门上车，低头将跑车发动着——

孙悟空慢慢走过来，在车前面停下，一抬左手，将旅行袋扔进后面的座位，右手仍握着沙鹰——但他并没有要上车的意思，反而伸左手拉开驾驶座位这一边的车门，伸手把贝吉塔按倒在副驾驶座位上——

整个建筑四处漫溢着汽油的味道：  
混合了高锰酸钾粉末和铝热剂的汽油：这是一种会放出氧气、能让铁也会在其中熊熊燃烧的液体——  
点点滴滴、淅淅沥沥，从建筑的各个缝隙处缓缓地渗出，孙悟空一枪准确击中门楣上的“Ｈａｌｌｅｌｕｉａｈ”这个词中的字母“Ａ”……

整个建筑，在几十秒中内化作一个燃烧的火炬——蔷薇，开始在烈焰中绝望地挣扎……  
  
孙悟空这时才将沙鹰一并丢进后面的座位里，低头对贝吉塔微微一笑，眼里流动的光芒——近乎杀机——冷竣而残酷……

但贝吉塔静静地对孙悟空一笑，“好痛啊——”

“啊？！——”一瞬间，孙悟空的目光中转换出了一丝丝惊奇和狡黠，笑道：“这就开始痛了？”  
  
贝吉塔也一样是狡黠的笑容，用食指往下指点着，也笑道：“枪柄儿硌着我了——”

“啊？！——”孙悟空挠头，不由自主地往下打量自己，“不能吧？——”

“不是，”贝吉塔再笑道，“是我的ＡＷＰ的枪柄儿——”

孙悟空邪笑，抬手把贝吉塔的左脚拿起来放在驾驶座位的靠背上，笑着问：“这回好些了没？——”

“好多了……谢……谢——”伴随着贝吉塔吐出第二个“谢”字，孙悟空已经被贝吉塔一脚踹出了跑车——孙悟空飞出去六、七米，在地上一连滚了几个骨碌才停下——

贝吉塔轻巧优雅地起身，伸手掸了掸左边的裤脚儿——仍坐在驾驶座位上，脚支着地面，对趴在地上的孙悟空微微一笑：“怎么了混蛋？想请、求、我帮你恢复一下你那已经彻底丧失了人性么？——”

孙悟空爬起来，坐在地上，看着贝吉塔，良久，也是微微一笑：“不是啊——是想使、用、你灭绝我仅存的人性——”

火焰的光芒中，天使像的中间出现了一道细细的裂痕——

孙悟空慢慢站起身来，盯着贝吉塔，慢慢走了过来。

贝吉塔冷笑着盯住孙悟空……

——任务完成，  
——娱乐时间到，  
——但是，  
——娱乐方式需要再次商榷。

梦想中的特洛伊，在火焰中哔剥作响，  
干净的消失清洁的散落；崩塌的方式涣散的理由……  
这世间，还有比火焰更纯净的东西吗？

冰要被焚烧，才能水气蒸腾，幻化作飞舞的雾——燃烧的雾。

四周恍惚而失真的火，火的墙，包裹着冰的心灵——冰之光，火之翼——决战在即。

懦夫 词：周杰伦  
周围的人群堵住了我的出口／想爬起来我只能说真的好难／防火巷传来的枪声把我从天堂叫醒／一名白种人褐色头发在我面前倒下／从他的手里那半包看到不少我荒唐的影子／从他的眼球看到发抖的我／是那么的丑陋／于是检起地上他那第二个钮扣／提醒自己该开始懂事／不被软性药物控制／在我的眼里懂得拒绝才能存活下来／活著／不是用来演一出糜烂的黑色喜剧／说不／我很后悔当初没有这样的肯定／说不／不代表懦夫／真不该／睁不开／别让我的地球变暗／互相残杀的动物真美／被期待／被覆盖／蜕变的公式我学不来／我闻不到腐烂的香味／说不／我很后悔当时没有这样的肯定／说不／不代表懦夫（你应该很骄傲／我看不起人们无知的好奇作祟心态／去亲近死神／你了吗／很了吗／肮脏的香味我吸了太多太多／腐败的视野我看了太多太多／瞳孔放大／不代表就能看得更多／难怪大人们说我们永远长不大／那一块我梦里的乾净的天空／那一块我梦里的乾净的天空／是否玩大风吹也许就能看到／是否玩大风吹也许就能看到）真不该／睁不开／别让我的地球变暗／(街角的消防栓上的红色油漆／反射出儿时天真的嬉戏模样) 被期待／被覆盖／蜕变的公式我学不来／(难道这不是我要的天堂景象／沉沦假象／你只会感到更加沮丧)

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第三章 〖冰之光ＶＳ火之翼〗 

主题曲：光之翼

１９８８年２月４日

孙悟空慢慢走到车边——贝吉塔没有动，  
——天使像上那道细纹慢慢变成横贯的裂痕……

孙悟空温柔地一笑——贝吉塔没有动，  
——天使像猛然从中间断裂，倒塌……

孙悟空左手慢慢伸向贝吉塔的唇边——贝吉塔没有动，  
——天使像碎裂，轰然倒塌，宝剑坠落，剑锋所指，正是跑车……

孙悟空的指尖慢慢靠近贝吉塔的唇边——贝吉塔没有动，  
——带着半截天使断臂的青铜宝剑向着贝吉塔坠落下来……

这，是孙悟空的手指即将碰触到贝吉塔的唇——之前的那一瞬间：  
目光、指尖、对视、二人、袭来的利刃、脚下洁白的大理石地砖、四周烈焰熊熊的修道院、整个陷入火湖地狱的蔷薇之国、以及——夜幕之中在天空上，俯视着还残留有自己存在过痕迹的红色建筑的那群刚刚失去生命因死亡而获得了永恒纯洁的灵魂们……

一切，猝然在一个奇异的视角定格：  
画面静止。  
这一瞬间，世界静止，宇宙静止，时间静止，生命静止：  
一切，全部静止。

但是，下一瞬间，一切必须继续；因为，生命一旦静止，就意味着死亡

剑锋带着无比明晰的目的和欲望向贝吉塔坠落：  
杀戮——毁灭剑锋下存在的一切生命；  
纵欲——假如杀戮也能算是一种欲望……  
  
听到头上凌厉破空的风声——但是，贝吉塔，仍然一动也没动。  
  
孙悟空猛然一抬左手，竟然稳稳地抓住了这柄代表杀戮的天使之剑，  
……这个世界上，有盛满神之盛怒的大碗，它里面集合了权柄荣耀光芒力量灾难惩戒救赎悲叹，毁灭一切腐败的灵魂……

剑锋离贝吉塔的头顶不到一公分，  
孙悟空和贝吉塔仍对视着，孙悟空那紧紧攥着剑刃的左手开始向下滴血——血不停地落在贝吉塔的脸上，  
……这个世界上，有一种永远不会被上帝的雷霆毁灭永远不会被正义的锋芒贯穿的腐生生物，世界上绝无仅有的一类生物……

孙悟空顺势一错手，抓住剑柄，将这支宝剑插在地上——在贝吉塔的面前——剑刃破碎大理石地砖，深深刺进下面黑色的泥土之中，  
……这个世界上，没有能够毁灭他们的力量……

孙悟空再次急速地伸出手，扯住贝吉塔后脑的头发迫使他仰起头，  
……因为，他们拥有不啻于上帝之手的恶魔般的力量……

七颗不同颜色的‘虹’一起落进贝吉塔口中——贝吉塔一面狠狠地咬碎这些小小的药粒，一面伸手拉住孙悟空的衣襟。  
……而这个‘恶魔般的力量’，就是来源于这种比虹更绚烂夺目更彩色斑斓的迷幻禁药……

杀戮，纵欲——当它们习惯地互为连缀时——就组成了这类特殊生物独特的构词法：

我不是在杀戮，就是在纵欲；  
我不是在纵欲，就是在杀戮——  
假如我既没有在杀戮也没有在纵欲——

那么，  
很显然，  
我死了。  
  
——摘自《由某知名论坛信条衍生出ＺＯＲＯＴＡ七人目生存第一法则》

最后，贝吉塔的视线渐渐模糊起来，他微微地走了片刻神儿——

孙悟空，和贝吉塔一样由于瞳孔扩散无法成像而看不清面前的人——

贝吉塔隐约地想到，“他们，长得还真是像啊……”  
——也许，这不能当作一个杀手故意不杀某个人的理由；但是，某一天，它绝对会成为一个杀手被杀的理由。

整个蔷薇山，在冲天的火光中，完成了它一生只有一次的彻底绽放——这朵巨大的火色蔷薇——挣扎的蔷薇、摇曳的蔷薇、为了辐射光芒和热量而焚烧自己的生命的蔷薇——在最后的时刻，用世间极至的绚烂——小心地掩饰它内心的幻境——冰光火翼，正在以一种耀眼的方式，狂乱地飞翔……

…………  
…………

与此同时，这朵火色的蔷薇，清晰地映在另一个人眼中：

触目惊心的火，那跳动的火舌，正如凶猛的怪物贪馋地舔着漆黑的夜空——  
流动变换的光，交互辉映的光，闪动、飞腾、乱窜、蔓延，一派红光，金蛇乱舞。

火光在这个人的眼中跳动——透过巨大的液晶屏幕，他以上帝的视角俯视着Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ，他仍戴着那微笑的面具。  
斗室里出奇地寂静——仍只有这个永远戴面具的男人——他那隐藏在微笑面具后的脸，也在微笑——  
寂静里，他对着液晶屏幕微微地欠身，“Ｓｅｅ Ｙｏｕ，Ｂｙｅ……”

但是，仍是无声无息的寂静中，这个戴面具的男人却似乎感觉到了什么，他猛然转头——

那扇从未有人打开过的门无声无息地敞开了——门里，门外，都是一片黑暗。  
一个披着白色斗篷的人站在那里——

“你，回来了？”只听声音，听不出这个戴面具的男人的感情，但很明显，他的震惊，不小心散逸出了一丝。

“嗨，大怪物。” 很低沉的声线——但却揭示了这个全身包裹在白色斗篷里的男人此刻愉快的心情。

“下一个，就轮到你了——”戴面具的男人也开始愉快地笑着，毫无矫饰地对披着白色斗篷的男人说道。

几乎是同时地，这俩个男人同时抬手，手中都多了一样东西——

这个披着白色斗篷的男人手中是一支Ｓｔｅｙｒ ＴＭＰ：  
Ｓｔｅｙｒ ＴＭＰ——“Ｓｔｅｙｒ Ｔａｃｔｉｃａｌ Ｍａｃｈｉｎｅ Ｐｉｓｔｏｌ” 史岱尔战术型冲锋枪，机械结构独创一格，在全長不及３０ｃｍ的枪身內，竟采用枪机旋转式的闭锁结构，舍弃冲锋枪惯用的简单反冲式枪机，这种全新设计可大幅减轻冲锋枪的重量——口径９ｍｍ Ｐａｒａｂｅｌｌｕｍ，弹容量３０发，它拥有消音器，用它开火时，很难被别人发现——是最安静的武器……

这个戴面具的男人手中的则是Ｍａｃ１０：  
Ｍａｃ１０——英格拉姆Ｍａｃ１０式冲锋枪，口径 ．４５ ＡＣＰ，容弹量３０发，大量采用高强度钢板冲压件，结实耐用，可配装消声器，射击时非常安静，是冲锋枪中威力最大、射速最快、精度最低的家伙，但它绝对是近距肉搏时最恐怖的武器 。

俩人几乎是同时开枪，同时猛然向对方的方向纵身——  
两支都是冲锋枪性质的极度残暴武器——但却刚好都是带消音器的——无声无息的杀人的微声武器。

一瞬间，他们各自的第一弹夹中的３０发子弹都擦着对方的身体掠过——几乎又是同时，他们都丢开手中的ＳＴＭＰ和Ｍａｃ１０——  
“在没有任何遮蔽物的情况下对决，试图更换弹夹是愚蠢至极的事情——无论你的备弹数目是多少。”这是一个杀手应当知道的第一常识。

——而所谓对决，就是指从相遇到其中之一死亡的过程。  
此时他们已经离得很近，肩胛几乎要靠在一起了——

戴面具的男人微微一笑，向怀里一探手——  
“作为一个杀手，决不可能只有一个武器——通常还有不为人知的另一个武器。”这是一个杀手应当知道的第二常识。

而这个戴面具的男人，他的另一个武器是Ｇｌｏｃｋ１８。  
Ｇｌｏｃｋ１８——是世界上最早大量采用工程塑料的手枪，Ｇｌｏｃｋ所用的强化塑料具有可以和金属部件相媲美的强度和耐磨能力，口径９ｍｍ，弹容量２０发——它射速极高，三发连射造成的杀伤力使这种所谓的“塑料”手枪成为许多生命的最后一个噩梦。

仍是同时，披着白色斗篷的男人的只是一翻手，并没有看清他的动作，但已有寒光一闪——

刀？！

Ｇｌｏｃｋ１８。

生死的指针，倒向那一边呢？

在火光电石的一刹那，戴面具的男人向液晶屏幕的方向倒下去——手还在怀里，没来得及拿出来。

慢，即使只慢一点点，枪也会失去其杀戮的意义。  
戴面具的男人失去了他的生命，只是因为他的脖子上得到了一道细细的血痕。  
细，但很深，痕迹之下，是被割断的咽喉……

披着白色斗篷的男人手中只是一柄奇特而简单的刀，的确是刀——“嫁接刀”，一种很简单的花具。  
那还带着蔷薇香气的刀锋，此刻，已经被血的腥味吞噬——刀尖上没有血，嫁接刀和它造成的伤口，都细致得不可思议。

披着白色斗篷的男人向敞开的门里那一片黑暗中望了一眼，良久，才走上来，将这个面具揭起来——这是一张很熟悉的脸，沙鲁。  
但此时这张脸看上去却是那样地空洞——  
空洞的眼，瞪着，仿佛依然能看见面前的人。  
空洞的嘴，张着，仿佛有什么话，就在嘴边。

空洞的面孔，就像他已经死去多时。

“１９８８年２月４日，ＺＯＲＯＴＡ中身负‘利仞’、‘花了’两个称号的七人目之一沙鲁被杀，３９岁。”  
——ＺＯＲＯＴＡ内部档案记载。

披着白色斗篷的男人微微一笑，对着沙鲁的尸体以一种嘲弄的口吻轻声说道：“不愧是号称‘尽善尽美’的男人呢——我怎么会忘了你的Ｇｌｏｃｋ１８和你引以为傲的速度，不过，你也不该忘了的——我一直比你快一点点。”  
‘一点点’，对杀手们而言，已经是足够决定生死的量子化基本单位。

然后，披着白色斗篷的男人又俯身将沙鲁那只仍在怀里的手拉出来——

真的很令人意外：  
沙鲁的手中紧紧捏着的，居然并不是Ｇｌｏｃｋ１８——而是一个小小的玻璃药瓶，瓶里是一种看起来很清亮的液体。

披着白色斗篷的男人微微有些怔，拣起这个小药瓶，看了好一会儿，旋即明了，更嘲弄的语调地对沙鲁笑道：“你确实挺厉害——虽然你浪费了很多时间，但竟然能造得出这样的东西来，你还真是比我强——不过，无论怎样的东西，只要没时间用，就都没有任何价值……”

一松手，这个小小的药瓶从这只绿色的手中坠地，一地炸碎的银光。  
“已经，没有人需要它了——”

屏幕上的火光，某一瞬间清晰地映出这个披着白色斗篷的男人的脸，那张脸的颜色——竟然会使人产生的错觉：“诡异的绿色”？！

——这，真的是错觉么？

披着白色斗篷的男人向那敞开的门里一片黑暗中走去。

黑暗里，有一个小小的身影，是个小男孩，手中正死死攥着一朵已经凋谢了蔷薇花，同时，正用他纯洁无瑕的目光，茫然地注视着正在发生一切。  
  
披着白色斗篷的男人走到小男孩面前，回头看了一眼沙鲁的尸体，然后，转回头盯住这个小男孩，悠然不迫地说道：“放心，我会再为你找两个出色的继承人，毕竟，七人目仍是七个人才好啊……”

这个披着白色斗篷的男人轻轻抱起这个小男孩，转身，关起这扇门，向另一扇门走来——  
他们从液晶屏幕前经过，——仿佛从火焰中的Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ上空飞过——

然后，他们从用于出入的那扇门出去，门从外面被关了起来。

斗室里，唯一还能动的东西：就只剩下一直没有变化的画面上——那不停变幻的火光……，

…………  
…………

一夜之间，整个蔷薇山上的一切都化为乌有，只剩下一个属于被焚烧后的，修道院的断壁颓垣。

清晨的阳光以及被过于凶猛的烈焰隔离不能靠近的消防队员和警察们终于汇集到了曾经以美丽著称于SATURNUS市的蔷薇山上——

蔷薇固然已经成为了过去，但是，  
令人们惊奇的是，蔷薇山上居然还有一个完好无损的东西，唯一的一个：  
那个四周没有种植蔷薇花的坟墓——没有墓碑的——洁白的——大理石坟墓。  
在那坟墓的上面，有一束奇特的黑色枯枝，  
人们怀疑是什么东西被火烧过的残留物。  
其实，  
那是一束叫做‘幽灵绒’的花，  
它们可以散发出淡淡的幽微的蓝色光芒，但没有任何人见到。  
  
因为，它是一种极度厌恶光芒的腐生生物，即使没有任何力量能毁灭它们，  
但只要阳光——哪怕只是一缕清晨的薄光——照在它们的身上，  
它们就会立刻萎缩成黑褐色的枯枝，如同被焚烧后的、人类残肢的残骸……

…………  
…………

天亮之前，孙悟空和贝吉塔开车回到了幽灵岛。  
回来的时候孙悟空开车，开到了，孙悟空把跑车停在温室外面——

贝吉塔从车里出来，刚上了大理石台阶，就从透明的门里看见布尔玛正坐在沙发上看电视——  
贝吉塔推门进来。

布尔玛懒懒地看了贝吉塔一眼，没理他，也没说话，自顾自地看着电视，手上拿着罐装金百利啤酒在慢慢啜着。

贝吉塔直着走到屋子另一边，打算冲个澡。

一会儿，停好车的孙悟空跟进来，把车钥匙往茶几上一丢，对布尔玛笑道：“几时回来的？带花了没？”

布尔玛笑着点头，“好一会儿——嗯，带了。”

孙悟空看着她，“听说今天是你妈妈的生日？嗯——”孙悟空又点头笑道：“果然是个不错的日子——无论是作生日还是作忌日——都有足够的时间准备过个情人节。”

布尔玛一笑，没说话，继续看着新买来的碟。

是啊，的确是个好日子，再过十天就是情人节。  
玫瑰，准备好了没有？

光之翼 词：乔靖夫  
静静的按下电源开关／屏幕的色彩越来越亮／在虚拟的城市找一个／让心灵休息的地方／塑胶的键盘滴答发响／机器的声音温柔呼唤／抛弃了不完美的肉身／跃出了现实的天窗／张开透明翅膀／朝着月亮飞翔／搜寻最美一个／现世的天堂／越过世界尽头／跟随我的预感／乘着幻想的风／散落无数的光芒／高速的连线传送思想／跃的文字透露愿望／安慰的话比亲密拥抱／彷佛更真实的触感／屏幕的色彩依旧发亮／机器的声音继续呼唤／在网路的海洋找不到／让欲望躲藏的地方／神秘的通道即将开放／渴望的心情兴奋不安／抛弃了太疲倦的肉身／跃出了现实的天窗／张开透明翅膀／朝着月亮飞翔／搜寻最美一个／现世的天堂／飞过夜的尽头／你的温暖／乘着幻想的风／张开透明翅膀／朝着月亮飞翔／搜寻最美一个／现世的天堂／飞过夜的尽头／你的温暖／乘着幻想的风／散落无数的光芒

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第四章 〖玫瑰２１的游戏〗 

主题曲：开到荼蘼

１９８８年２月１４日

布尔玛光着脚蜷缩在沙发正中间，摆弄着刚刚到手的ＤＶ，她的ＡＫ４７斜斜倚在她腿边，茶几上放着一束玫瑰，红玫瑰，２１支。  
细碎的夕阳余晖很均匀很安详地撒在大理石的地面上。  
孙悟空出去买东西了，贝吉塔倚在另一边的沙发上——似乎是睡着了，他的ＡＷＰ被扔在茶几下面。

布尔玛手上拿着ＤＶ，对准茶几上的那一束玫瑰，缓缓起身，慢慢绕着玫瑰挪着步——镜头始终对着玫瑰——布尔玛小心地迈过绕过茶几的一角，认真地转着圈儿拍茶几上的玫瑰——拍了好一会儿，很无聊似的偏过头去盯着玫瑰花看，然后，又回头盯着贝吉塔看——他还是没动静，还在睡觉。

布尔玛站在那儿想了一会，顽皮地一笑，拿着ＤＶ慢慢走向贝吉塔——这次，她用上了一种黑社会专利：ＺＯＲＯＴＡ杀手们特有的步法——“暗步”：这是暗杀者常用的行走方式，无声无息地迅速移动，但绝不会引起任何一丝风压和声响。

看来布尔玛用得还不错，她站在贝吉塔面前居高临下地看着贝吉塔——而贝吉塔还是没有反应，睡得很沉。  
布尔玛犹豫了一下，但还是把镜头对准贝吉塔的脸，慢慢向前移动。  
其实，布尔玛正在做一件非常危险的事情：

本来，杀手们根据各自杀人技巧、脾气禀性、技术手法的不同，使得他们的危险程度各不相同，但有两个时刻，所有杀手的危险程度都是一样的：  
一是在他们极度戒备状态下，有人进入他们不能允许的极限距离；  
二是在他们完全没有防备的时候，突然发现有人靠近他们。  
处于这俩个时刻的杀手，杀人是不带任何感情和技巧的——因为，这时‘杀人’对他们而言，只是一种生存本能。  
但事实上，一般来说这两种情况都不太常见。 

但很显然，今天是例外——

布尔玛从小小的液晶取景窗看着贝吉塔，慢慢靠近——仍使用杀手的黑社会专利，“暗式”，不引起气流震动的、细微而敏捷的动作——但此时布尔玛的动作算不上是‘敏捷’，几乎是慢得不能再慢——ＤＶ慢慢靠近贝吉塔——  
布尔玛觉得在自己的视线连同镜头一起慢慢靠近贝吉塔的过程中，某一时刻——自己的心脏忽然多跳了一拍——就这一拍心跳，彻底把她出卖了——空气微微震颤了一下。

贝吉塔猛然睁眼，随即从沙发上跳了起来——

布尔玛只感到天地仿佛一瞬间就颠倒了过来，后脑撞到大理石的一瞬间，她仍只死死地攥着ＤＶ——下一秒，就感到脖子被细线似的东西勒住——呼吸猝然被迫停顿——虽然手微微有些颤抖，可她仍尽量保持着能拍到贝吉塔的最佳角度——

被杉树枝叶切割得支离破碎的金色光芒——夕阳的金色光芒，如同细细的针叶一般——透过温室透明的顶棚，从贝吉塔身后刺进布尔玛的身上、刺进布尔玛的目光中——  
画面上，他看起来，真的，很……  
——勒着脖子的细线仿佛将思维也一同勒住——无法，继续，思考……

几秒后，贝吉塔呼出了一口气，他的表情很奇怪，看上去好像是刚刚从鬼门关拣回一条命似的……  
几秒？——可能事实上并没有那么久，因为“几秒钟”：已经够一个落在杀手掌握中的人死几个来回了——贝吉塔松开右手，同时左手向外一挥，一道很细微的闪光消失在贝吉塔左手中……  
贝吉塔不屑地盯着布尔玛，慢条斯理，很不耐烦的声音：“你这庸俗的女人又在干吗啊？”

而布尔玛只听到一声奇特的、什么细细的线被抽走的响声，呼吸恢复——布尔玛也深深呼出一口气，伸左手摸了摸自己的脖子——感觉到一道极深极细的勒痕——算是拣回一条命，嘿嘿——不过，这次要是死了绝对算自杀，谁叫你自己故意无声无息地靠近另一个杀手——

“无声无息”，对杀手而言，绝对不是什么好事，通常情况下，杀手“无声无息”地靠近别人都只有一个目的：杀死对方。  
所以，杀手们决不允许任何人在自己没有防备的情况下——被人“无声无息”地靠近——无论是谁……  
所以，也可以很容易地推断出一个杀手突然发现自己身边有一个人时，会感到怎样的恐怖……

布尔玛笑笑：“没什么，偷拍而已。”拿着ＤＶ的右手垂了下去，“不过没什么意思——”

贝吉塔斜着眼睛低着头看着她，没说话。但目光似乎在说：找死呢吧你？

布尔玛也没说话。眨着眼睛只管笑，用目光迎视：指不定死的是谁呢！

好一会儿，贝吉塔突然笑了，伸手把布尔玛手里的ＤＶ拿过来，关了，回身往沙发上一扔，笑道：“是没什么意思，玩点别的——”

布尔玛盯着贝吉塔，揶揄地浅笑：“不是玩电子游戏吧？”

“你说呢？！”贝吉塔低头对布尔玛轻佻地一笑，眼神却让人心里一阵阵地发毛。

对视。

“玩什么也别忘了我呀——”从门口传来的——孙悟空的声音打断了对视。  
孙悟空，从手里捧着的几个超大购物袋旁探出头来，对贝吉塔和布尔玛笑道。

贝吉塔看了孙悟空一眼，没说话，站起身，手轻轻拂了一下膝盖，然后又走回最里侧的沙发上坐下。

布尔玛在地上转头，冲着孙悟空喊：“你怎么这么久才回来？”随即一骨碌爬起来跑到孙悟空面前，伸手接过一个超大号的购物袋——往茶几上一放，脸埋进去找，“啊——找到了，金百利——”布尔玛笑呵呵地拎出一袋六罐装的啤酒来，走到保鲜柜那儿，把啤酒放进去，顺手又拿出一罐金百利一罐咖啡，“你再不回来我就断粮了——怎么去了那么久？”布尔玛走回来在沙发另一边坐下，咖啡放在茶几上，自己开了啤酒，一边喝一边继续问孙悟空。

孙悟空淡笑，“塞车。”然后抱着怀里的东西往保鲜柜那走，路过茶几的时候，顺手把茶几上那只带子也捎上，然后打开保鲜柜，往里一顿猛塞——大部分都是吃的东西，全塞进去了——把柜门轻轻关上，剩下的东西往旁边一个圆桌子下面一扔，然后也走过来，在布尔玛身边坐下，拿起咖啡，打开喝了一口，向左看了看贝吉塔，却又回头对布尔玛笑着问：“说要玩儿什么呢？算我一个——”

布尔玛一偏头，“这个自然——等着我拿去——”随即站起来跑到一个堆放着各种杂物的圆形玻璃桌子上一通乱翻，噼里啪啦，掉了一堆东西，翻出了一副扑克，又跑回来坐下。

一看扑克，孙悟空大笑：“啊——好！还玩‘杀人游戏’吧！”

“混蛋，杀人杀人杀人——你当自个儿是杀手啊你？！”布尔玛抬手拽过ＡＫ４７就一梭子打过去。  
  
孙悟空悲愤地回头盯着又被布尔玛打碎的两块玻璃看了好一阵子——当然，没打着他也没打着贝吉塔——再把头转回来无辜地看着布尔玛，憋了好一会儿：“难道不是么？”

“我是说用扑克玩‘诚实勇敢’啊白痴！”布尔玛扔下ＡＫ４７，一面洗着牌，一面对着孙悟空凶道。

贝吉塔却慢慢走过来，在孙悟空面前站下，“还没杀够啊？”贝吉塔冷笑着对孙悟空说道。

孙悟空抬起头，盯着贝吉塔：“你杀够了？”

贝吉塔没再说话，布尔玛用胳膊肘一撞孙悟空：“去，搬凳子去——”

孙悟空会心一笑，走到圆桌子下面搬了俩藤条编的椅子过来——布尔玛坐在沙发上，孙悟空坐她对面，贝吉塔坐在茶几的一端——

游戏开始。

布尔玛又切了一次牌——“呐，先用‘锄大地’决定胜负，一直玩到最后只剩下一个输家为止——”

孙悟空点着头：“知道了，快点儿吧——”

“锄大地”（本是４个人玩的游戏）一副牌，除去俩张鬼牌，５２张，每人１３张，游戏方法：（略），不过三个人也可以玩，剩下的１３张牌不用就可以了，不过这样因为有大家都不知道的牌而使出牌的难度增大—— 

第一场，首先贝吉塔胜出， 贝吉塔嘴角一丝轻蔑的嘲笑看着剩下的二人。然后，孙悟空出了一个５ＦＵＬＬ后报单，又胜出：布尔玛手中剩了五张牌，却没凑成ＦＵＬＬ，因为除了三张６，另外俩张不是一对，一张是Ｊ，一张是Ｋ。

孙悟空大笑：“你选吧布尔玛——”

布尔玛歪着头，看了孙悟空半天，“我还是选‘诚实’吧——”

“选‘诚实’啊——”孙悟空不怀好意地一笑，“可惜了——那好吧，我问了——你那五个耳洞代表什么意思？”

“诚实勇敢”游戏：游戏的输家要选择‘诚实’或‘勇敢’中的一项——选‘诚实’要如实回答赢家提出的问题；选‘勇敢’则要做一件赢家要求的事情。  
这绝对是一个很适合用来整人的游戏，但却也很能教育人们‘做事一定给自己留后路’，  
“永远不要往死里整别人”——除非你能保证自己永远不输，或者，除非你能一次就把人整死——  
否则，一旦你输的时候，后果不堪设想……

“耳洞？”布尔玛皱了皱眉——她有五个耳洞，左边仨右边俩，左边三个都戴了圆形的耳环，右边戴了一个耳环和一只耳钉——布尔玛想了想，暧昧地笑道：“自然是代表男人。”

“哦——”孙悟空恍然大悟地点着头，一会儿，忽然一拍大腿，“哎呀，糟了——”

布尔玛和贝吉塔一起无声地看着孙悟空这一惊一咋的——

“哎呀我还有问题想问——”孙悟空赶紧低头收拾牌，“快、快再玩儿一局，贝吉塔你快问——”  
半天，没听见贝吉塔出声儿，孙悟空又抬头，看布尔玛——她笑呵呵地；再看贝吉塔——他面无表情。  
“怎么了这是？你问哪——贝吉塔——”孙悟空对贝吉塔说道。

贝吉塔一笑“让给你了——”

“什么？”孙悟空一阵发蒙。

“你不是还有问题么？我要问的问题让给你了——你白痴吧你？”贝吉塔冷笑。

“是吗？真的吗？谢谢——谢谢贝吉塔——”孙悟空冲着贝吉塔一副感激不尽的样子要来握手的样子——贝吉塔微微向后偏了偏头。

孙悟空又转回头，对布尔玛认真地问道：“一个耳洞代表一个男人？”

“当然不是！怎么可能——”布尔玛大笑，良久，“我是凑够一打男人然后打一个耳洞——”说道后句，似乎无意地一瞥贝吉塔。

“厉害厉害！”孙悟空也大笑，眼神也向贝吉塔飘去。

三道目光汇在一处。

——原来布尔玛你也没少杀人哪？  
——那你以为呢？  
——真看不出来。  
——放心，我要是杀了你，我一定特意为你单独打一个耳洞。  
——你杀得了我么？  
——你想试试么？……

无声地凝固在目光中的对话，最有趣——也最‘诚实’。

孙悟空洗好牌，切了一次，第二局，布尔玛首先胜出，剩下孙悟空和贝吉塔，贝吉塔出了一个草花同花顺，９、１０、Ｊ、Ｑ、Ｋ，然后没有报单——孙悟空摇头，笑：“ＰＡＳＳ。”贝吉塔又出了一对Ｑ，赢了。  
孙悟空输了。  
孙悟空笑笑，要把手中的牌扔进茶几上的一堆牌里，但布尔玛却伸手抢去——  
“我看看你什么牌——”布尔玛一面笑着说道，一面打开孙悟空剩下的五张牌，也是９、１０、Ｊ、Ｑ、Ｋ——但只是顺子——差一张红心Ｑ，就红心同花顺——孙悟空的这张Ｑ，是黑桃Ｑ。

布尔玛无比同情地看了一眼孙悟空，顺手将孙悟空的牌扔在茶几上，“你真背呀你——”

“还好，能抓到一张我已经很高兴了。”孙悟空微微一笑，“我——”孙悟空仰起头，吸气，“选‘勇敢’。”吐气，再次微笑。

布尔玛看着孙悟空，笑道：“嗯，不错，好男人——”

贝吉塔看着孙悟空，没说话。

布尔玛想了想，又笑道：“悟空啊，我要打你一拳，不许躲！”说着，站了起来。

“好啊——”孙悟空的‘啊’字的尾音还没说完，布尔玛已经一拳打去——幻影右拳——但并不是杀手的专业招式。

孙悟空下巴上重重挨了一下子——向右猛一歪头，好一会儿才回过头来——

布尔玛乐呵呵地望着孙悟空。

孙悟空盯住布尔玛，一边擦着嘴角一边硬笑，“我说布尔玛，咱这玩游戏的……你咋真下手啊你？”

布尔玛嘴边一丝奸笑，“这是和杀手玩游戏呢，你还以为自己怎么着都不会死哪？”

孙悟空一耸眉，恍然大悟，“也对。”然后看着贝吉塔，“喂，该你了！”

贝吉塔没有说话，也没动，但布尔玛却突然也拍了一下大腿——“哎呀糟了！”

孙悟空和贝吉塔一起看她，“你又怎么了你？”孙悟空问道。

“我，我没打过瘾——快快，再玩儿一局——”布尔玛也赶紧收拾茶几上散着的牌。

贝吉塔回头仍看着孙悟空，嘴上却说，“让给你了——”

布尔玛怔了一下，随即大笑：“真的吗？贝吉塔我爱你！”把牌又扔在茶几上，但随后毫无征兆地，猛一抬左脚，侧踢，正中孙悟空胸前——孙悟空连着椅子向后飞去……

布尔玛收回脚，掸了掸裤脚——惟妙惟肖。  
和贝吉塔踢人时的样子一模一样——贝吉塔几乎没用拳头打过人，他一般都是用踢的，准确地说：是踹飞。  
但布尔玛这一脚学得实在太像，连贝吉塔都不禁微微莞尔，二人都看着孙悟空——又爬起来了——

孙悟空揉着胸口，笑道：“喂，我说你们两个混蛋——”话没说完，三人的目光又落在一起。

——你们是不是和我有仇儿啊你们？  
——……  
——没有。  
——我说贝吉塔，你这属于‘借刀杀人’啊你。  
——……  
——我可是救你一命啊悟空。  
——啊？！  
——是啊，要不是她动手而是我动手，你现在已经死了……

这世界上，有一种不能预知的、常常猝然出现的行动，相传，那叫做‘勇敢’。

贝吉塔想了想，拿起牌来洗了一次，切了一下，第三局。  
孙悟空胜出，一边拍着自己胸口窃笑，一边紧盯着剩下的二人。  
贝吉塔和布尔玛都只剩六张牌，轮到贝吉塔出牌，贝吉塔出了一张红心Ｊ。

布尔玛大笑——出了‘大地’（黑桃２，单牌中最大的一张，所有玩家自动‘ＰＡＳＳ’）……然后，布尔玛晾出一副‘龙挂角’：四张Ｑ一张红心２——没牌了，游戏结束，贝吉塔输了……

贝吉塔一松手，自己手中的五张牌散落在茶几上：三张Ｋ两张Ａ——这手牌，无论怎样出，都绝对会输。  
到底是因为缺一张红心Ｋ，还是因为多一张红心Ｊ？

“贝吉塔，你选——”孙悟空问的‘什么’还没说出口——“勇敢。”贝吉塔已经回答了。

孙悟空盯着贝吉塔看，好半天，孙悟空噗嗤一笑，说道：“看了我的下场你还选勇敢，我说贝吉塔啊，你还真不是一般的‘勇敢’——”

布尔玛看着贝吉塔，也只是微笑而已。

“那么，”孙悟空眼珠儿转来转去，明显是在想坏道儿的表情——“贝吉塔，我要亲你一下——不许反抗——”说道最后一个字，没等贝吉塔说话孙悟空已经扑上去——把贝吉塔连着椅子一起按倒——结结实实亲了一下子——  
贝吉塔虽然没有意外，但也确实没反抗——这倒反而让孙悟空感到很不可思议——低头又盯着贝吉塔看了半天，直到——

“哎呀——”孙悟空大叫一声，一脸痛苦状从贝吉塔身上滚下来，滚到一边，身体躬成大虾状，“贝吉塔……你——”

贝吉塔站起身，扶起椅子重新坐下，低头看着孙悟空，面无表情：“我没反抗——”然后用眼神补充：  
——可我没说之后不会踢你，尤其是你还赖着不起来……

孙悟空又晃晃悠悠地爬起来也重新坐下，求助地望着布尔玛，哭腔道：“为什么受伤的总是我？！”

“因为你是最勇敢的人！”布尔玛笑道。

孙悟空眨眨眼，“勇敢也是罪过么？”

布尔玛没说话，贝吉塔看着孙悟空，冷笑道：“难说，得看勇敢的是谁——”

“贝吉塔——我要你亲我一下——”布尔玛突然说道，“不许拒绝——”

贝吉塔猛然回头看着布尔玛。

空气凝固了几秒——

孙悟空望着布尔玛，“布尔玛——”话是说布尔玛的，但却是转头对着贝吉塔笑着说出来的：“原来你才是最勇敢的人啊——”  
而此刻，这个最勇敢的人，一脸无畏的笑。

贝吉塔看着布尔玛——看了好一会儿，贝吉塔终于笑了，站了起来……

妄想摒弃角色的杀手，却无论如何也不能摆脱冰冷的死亡世界……  
于是，他们的游戏也带着濒死的危险；相爱也散发出死亡的气息。

您曾经认真地看过那纸牌中仅有的三张经典的‘扑克脸’么？Ｊ、Ｑ、Ｋ……

盯住那些脸——那有着明确的上下两面的面孔，  
数一数，您的思维停顿了几秒？  
能遮蔽一切心灵波动的扑克脸啊，是这世界上最美妙的表情：让我们由衷地相信世上的一切‘生死’、‘爱恨’都只是游戏而已……

既然这仅仅是一个有着一定‘规则’的游戏，那我们应该怎样继续玩下去呢？

开到荼蘼 作词：林夕  
每只蚂蚁都有眼睛鼻子／它美不美丽偏差有没有一毫厘有何关系／每一个人伤心了就哭泣／饿了就要吃相差大不过天地有何刺激／太多太多魔力太少道理／太多太多游戏只是为了好奇／还有什么值得歇斯底里／对什么东西死心塌地／一个一个偶像都不外如此／沉迷过的偶像一个个消失／谁曾伤天害理谁又是上帝／我们在等待其么奇迹／最后剩下自己舍不得挑剔／最后对着自己也不大看得起／谁给我全世界我都会怀疑／心花怒放却开到荼蘼

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第五章 〖嗑药过量的下场〗 

主题曲：流年

１９８８年２月１４日

贝吉塔站起身来，走到沙发边上的布尔玛身前，轻轻探下头，伸左手撑住自己，右手放在布尔玛胸前——心在跳，平平稳稳——没有泄露任何所有者的秘密。  
  
布尔玛在微笑，贝吉塔笑了。

孙悟空则歪着头，饶有兴趣地看着他们。

夕阳完全失去了光芒，仿佛所有的光都被偏振过了——只是为了等待沉寂的那一刻。

贝吉塔还在注视着布尔玛，孙悟空还在注视着他们，冒失的开端连接着悲哀的结局——我们应该好还思考一下下一秒的世界，再开始我们勇敢者的旅程——在一切没有丧失美感之前，我，至少是我，应该选择离开。

这样想着的，也许不只是孙悟空或是布尔玛或是贝吉塔——

也许是每一个人，每一个出局边缘的，即将被注释以失败的剧中人。

贝吉塔慢慢地将自己的唇凑向布尔玛，他尽量感觉着她的心跳——令他失望的是——她的心还是没有泄露任何天机——她失败过一次，而他，完全不想失败——他没有那种想象中的完胜，其实他肯定还要失败很多次，这不仅仅是在正注视着他们的这个男人的面前。

孙悟空几乎是被贝吉塔的虔诚给逗笑了，可他很绅士地憋住礼貌缺失的笑声。

是不是碰到她的唇了？！贝吉塔暗自想着，这女人为什么没有反应，为什么还没有大叫着尖笑着跳起来逃走——她——认真的？

还没有碰到，可是距离已经很近了，近到呼吸和嗅觉严重地互相欺骗着大家的感情。

贝吉塔不敢迟疑，他闭起眼睛，因为似乎他看到了一丝讥讽的微笑，不知道是谁，可他知道那一定是存在于此刻的空气中的，可他不想看到，怕看到——

滴～～滴～～哒～哒～，滴～滴～哒～

滴～～滴～～哒～哒～，滴～滴～哒～

滴～～滴～～哒～哒～，滴～滴～哒～

是手机，说不上是不是很及时，但，很救命，至少贝吉塔是这种感觉，“有任务。”他很自然地直起身来，转身去拿手机。

“切——赖皮——”布尔玛噘起嘴不满地小声嘀咕，但大家都听见了。

贝吉塔有些不敢回头看，自己太狼狈了，他只得老老实实向放手机的桌子走过去。

但孙悟空却突然窜了过去，将手机抢到手，然后顺势倒在沙发上念——“指令密码：１５／１７／１９／０６……我靠，这老家伙越来越罗嗦了——点Ｗ１４９６Ｎ５２４７，——哎？这是ＳＡＴＵＲＮＵＳ市郊区吗？——戒严范围１４公顷，秘密集结５１４名特工，需要全部确认死亡，不要对尸体作不必要的破坏，禁止使用任何规模的爆破，１２小时内完成……呃，我看不下去了——”

孙悟空扔下满屏是数字编码的手机，眨了眨眼，傻了几秒，似乎是在脑子里反应了一下，然后一头扎到沙发后面的箱子里——费劲儿地拽出他的中号旅行袋，底儿朝天拎着把里面的东西都倒出来，各种爆破弹叮叮当当滚了一地——贝吉塔和布尔玛一起瞪他——然后孙悟空又把头扎箱子里去，１，２，３，４地开始数弹夹——

“喂——你不是要自己去吧？”布尔玛皱了皱眉，瞪孙悟空。

“咋？不行啊？”孙悟空把脑袋缩回来，把消音器往旅行袋里塞——“瞧不起我——”一脸恨人的衰样。

“随便你。”布尔玛小声说，似乎有点心虚。

瞟了一眼贝吉塔，他没有表情。

孙悟空似乎准备就绪，右手把袋子往身后一搭，“我去了。”经过茶几时，他像逗弄小动物似的弯下腰摸了摸玫瑰花，“以后会开得更好呢。”他说，然后推开温室的玻璃门，走了。

布尔玛又看了看贝吉塔，他没动，也没说话。  
…………  
…………

看了看头顶的星空，繁星如海，隐隐约约开始喜欢那些呼吁环保的傻瓜了，其实，我们也是很环保的——孙悟空想着，同时用一种特殊的、近乎动物的缓慢方式呼吸——悄然无声——在巨大烟囱投下的阴影里，他努力把自己缩成一个垃圾桶的形状——周围至少有四十个人——只是他们不知道我在这里，孙悟空想。

没有探照灯没有巡逻哨没有机枪塔没有军营房没有士兵没有补给卡车没有直升机没有停机坪没有装甲车——废弃的发电厂里，连个路灯都没有——远处倒是有围绕着工厂的，戒严用的铁丝网，周边的公路上有戒严的红色路障——

但是这里却有人，很多人，潜杀者。

孙悟空笑笑，被指令忽悠了啊——他想。

不是特工，是潜杀者。五百一十四个潜杀者，现在是三百四十九个——，孙悟空向上面射了一枪，伴随消音器作用下微弱枪声倒下的的，是一个身影——在孙悟空远红外夜视镜的视野里，无声地倒下去——孙悟空同时向旁边无声地侧移了５码——

几秒后，起码有四五颗子弹射中孙悟空刚刚停留的位置——

不过是阳光下训练出来的潜杀者呢，很无能。

潜杀者的世界里，无能和死亡是等价的，又知道了六个人的位置，孙悟空静静地盘算着，又忍不住看星空，真美呀～他几乎脱口而出。

那是很久以前的事了，真的是很久吗？时间对杀手好像不具备什么有效的意义——尤其是七人目的杀手。

他想起那个星空下的舞会——他也是寂寞地坐在一片浮华的阴影里，姿态并不比此时美观多少，一个紫衣的女孩向他走来，邀请他跳一支舞，漂浮在夜色里的华尔兹——孙悟空几乎要开始哼唱那个优雅的曲调了，想到自己五音不全，一直是贝吉塔和布尔玛的笑柄，他又放弃了唱歌。

如果自己不是工具，也许我会娶她为妻，孙悟空想到，突然无声无息地跳出去，几乎是一瞬间向六个地方开了枪——轻轻的倒地声响。

孙悟空又落回最开始的伏击地点，那里的确多了几个弹孔。

连个窝儿都TM懒的挪，笨死的！孙悟空忿忿地想，微微地，他对这些对手的愚昧产生了一丝丝憎恨，藏好了就不想再出去，这是人类的本性吗？——想着想着，孙悟空发现自己立刻又原谅了他们——

三百四十二——孙悟空心里数着，左手又拈起一颗‘虹’，第８颗——他轻轻咽下去，再次跳了出去，他们在家里做什么呢？

肯定不是玩电子游戏——又放倒四个影子，孙悟空再次蹲伏下去，１２小时内完成，那家伙一定疯了——孙悟空继续想着。

政府秘密培训的特种部队，正面临着被一个奇特的影子全部歼灭的危机。

简直瞧不起人呢，孙悟空向后丢了一颗小型烟幕弹——柔和的雾融化在寂静的夜色中，向四周的阴影中扩散——孙悟空在一个光与影的边缘停下，直立在那里，切换了一下红外夜视镜的波长——

孙悟空继续游走在牛奶般柔软鲜嫩的光华里，月色为他镀上一层浅浅的银灰，  
能够隐藏在朦胧光芒里的人形物体，不只有影子和鬼魂……

优雅地旋转，如同跳着小步舞划过银色的水面，涟漪收敛的一刻，生灵在夜的安宁中清脆地碎裂，炸碎的波纹缓缓地向四周扩散，孙悟空微微一笑，吞下第２０颗‘虹’，还差一个人，可是——

他在哪？

孙悟空窜上巨大的、已经被废弃已久的钢铁龙门吊，四处寻找。

一颗子弹贯穿了金色的脑袋。

锈蚀的金属上被精准地以喷溅的手法涂上了暗红色的彩绘，那液体还在缓缓地向地面坠落，一滴，接连一滴。

…………  
…………

温室里的光很暗。

布尔玛出去的时候，才看见孙悟空，在灿烂得过分的星空下，他倚着玻璃门，倒在那里，布尔玛伸脚踢了踢孙悟空，“喂，死了没呢？”——孙悟空歪在那儿哼哼了两声儿，没说话。

布尔玛蹲下来，拽着孙悟空的头发看了看他的脸，“哦，没死透吧？”

“没。”孙悟空继续哼哼。

“受伤了？”布尔玛继续问。

“没。”孙悟空还是哼哼。

“吃了多少‘虹’？”布尔玛一边翻着孙悟空的眼皮朝他眼睛里看一边问。

“２１颗。”孙悟空哼哼着答道。

“作死呢吧你？”布尔玛声音大了起来。

“还好。”孙悟空嘿嘿地干笑了几声儿。

“还好。”布尔玛一面很厌恶似的重复着孙悟空的话，一面站起身来，又踢了他两脚，转身要走。

“你要出去？！”孙悟空哼哼唧唧地问。

“恩。”布尔玛没有回头，只管向台阶下走。

孙悟空似乎还想说什么，但他只是嘴动了动，没出声儿，无论他问她去哪儿还是啥时回来——应该都是得不到回答的，但孙悟空有一种感觉，也许会很久看不到她，“你身上沾了片儿花，花瓣儿~~”孙悟空费劲儿地冲布尔玛的背影说。

可惜布尔玛没听见，就这么走了。

事实上，孙悟空的直觉是对的，这一次——此后真的很久没有看见布尔玛。

“妈呀你轻点儿——”孙悟空正琢磨着布尔玛会去哪儿的时候，已经被另一个人拖着右脚拖上了台阶进屋去，进门的时候脑袋还在玻璃门上撞了不只两次——毫无疑问，拖着他的，正是贝吉塔。

被扔上沙发，孙悟空仍保持着被倒置的姿态——什么东西在孙悟空脖子上刺了一下，生疼——孙悟空费力地用左手摸了一下，带刺儿的花，玫瑰花，花已经没了，光剩刺儿了。

“这两个花哨的败家玩意——”孙悟空嘟囔着，“我说你能不能把我翻过来——喂，我说，你干嘛呢——哎呦——”

“看看你死了没有。”坐在茶几上本来面无表情的贝吉塔，突然笑了，茶几上全是啤酒罐，金百利——贝吉塔拿起一罐，从孙悟空头上淋了下来。

“你就坏吧你——等我缓过来的——咳——”孙悟空被呛到了。

“我要是你我一定不张嘴。”贝吉塔笑道。

当孙悟空感觉到舌尖冰凉的触感反复栖息在自己已经近乎透明的皮肤上的时候，他几乎清楚地看到自己的血液又开始在血管中往复循环——

——当你去了某个地方，  
——那么你就应该有某种觉悟，  
——从此再也无法返回原点，  
——再也无法回到你由来的地方。

…………  
…………

清晨的曙光重新在高大杉树的间隙中残碎地落到孙悟空裸露的背上，他的皮肤看起来像极了人类——和昨夜的他，完全不同。

孙悟空慢慢睁开眼，如果贝吉塔既不在睡觉也不在洗澡，那么我肯定已经死了——他想，支起自己环顾了一下四周，一片寂静。

我果然已经死了，孙悟空无比悲愤地想。

他把自己撑起来，意外地，看见了贝吉塔，坐在门外的台阶上。

这个世界真不可思议。

喂——这到底是谁和谁和谁的情人节？

孙悟空发懵了，而发懵的似乎不只他一个人。

流年 作词:林夕  
爱上一个天使的缺点／用一种魔鬼的语言／上帝在云端只眨了一眨眼／最后眉一皱头一点／爱上一个认真的消遣／用一朵花开的时间／你在我旁边只打了个照面／五月的晴天闪了电／有生之年狭路相逢终不能幸免／手心忽然长出纠缠的曲线／懂事之前情动以后长不过一天／留不住算不出流年／(哪一年让一生改变)／遇见一场烟火的表演／用一场轮回的时间／紫微星流过来不及说再见／已经远离我一光年

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第六章〖圣诞礼物〗 

主题曲：童

１９８８年１２月２４日

——我用红色的血，绿色的目光，白色的床单  
——迎接你，我的圣诞礼物

找到布尔玛的时候，孙悟空似乎不太愿意让她看见自己那个有些难以置信的表情，但是，似乎有点迟了，太迟。

布满尘埃的屋子里，地板和家具上的灰迹都没有任何迹象表明布尔玛——或者任何一个活物——生活在这里——这么久。

布尔玛躺在洁白的床单上——身边放着一叠洁白的丝绸，床头柜上是银色的托盘，里面杂七杂八的医用小玩意儿——布尔玛很自然地把身体躬成“Ｌ”型，看到孙悟空，她笑了，“来的刚刚好。”

孙悟空却不知道她说的是谁，看她的眼睛，明亮得几乎有一点狂热的味道——但她似乎还没有丧失理智。孙悟空想走上去仔细看看她，却被她的眼神温柔地拒绝了——

孙悟空只好从屋子里出来——在客厅的沙发上坐下，被搅起来的灰尘让他觉得有些呛——墙上有１９８３年的年历——还有——孙悟空错开目光，不去探究那些暗红色斑点的成分。

屋子里的一切都表明这个沉寂了多年的空屋主人并不是准备好了才离开的——锅里还有腐败成一块的食物，甚至可以清楚地证明厨师的技术相当一般，不怎么样——壁橱的架子上摆着茶罐子和曲奇桶。

孙悟空面前的茶几上放着满是灰尘的烟缸，烟缸上有半包烟——５２０。

布尔玛似乎开始轻微颤动，微弱的空气流动这样说，但她没有发出任何声音——虽然她可能真的在拼命挣扎。

孙悟空伸手把那半包烟拿起来，轻轻拍了拍灰，打开——泛潮的烟草味，微微地呛着他的鼻子。

里屋的声音是因为挣扎而发出的摩擦声，她没有声音，不知道是刻意掩饰还是她压根儿就不明白——

通常在妇产科病房里的女人是怎么叫的——这种声音应该刺耳且痛苦——却能勾起所有人的欲望：  
无论是男人还是女人——为这个正在声嘶力竭地尖叫的女人和即将来临的生命祈祷的欲望——无论他们信仰着什么还是从来没有。

孙悟空真的跪了下去，开始祈祷——虽然他不太清楚用该向谁或向什么祈祷，但他现在真的虔诚地跪下去——祈祷。  
无力感冲刷着孙悟空并不脆弱的神经，他隐约开始憎恨起那些所谓的普通人，可以在众多医生护士的围绕下大声地尖叫，在手术室门外众多亲人和陌生人竖着的耳朵和绷紧的神经中或平安或凶险地生他妈的孩子——

——作为日后标榜自己勇敢及炫耀幸福的谈资。

“我们从没使用过任何药物——假如‘虹’算是糖果的话，没有接受过任何医学治疗——假如成为七人目的过程可以归结为屠宰。”孙悟空悲哀地想，“我想知道她需要什么，至少——我能做什么？”

孙悟空从来不相信祈祷，但他觉得祈祷和杀人一样——只有在必要的时候才做，是最有效的。

虽然还是不能确认最终效果，但布尔玛真的无声无息了——

孙悟空腾地站了起来，快步冲进里屋，幸运的是，布尔玛在看着他。

“你——”孙悟空忽然间感觉现在说什么都挺恶心，他感到他伸向兜里那只他一直用来拿着沙鹰的手微微发颤——事实证明他人生的前２３年里从未有过——直到触到那只装着‘虹’的罐子——

打开，摸出一颗，送到布尔玛嘴边，布尔玛轻轻别开头，“我希望他是干净的。”她说，同时似乎还有微笑的力量，但这让孙悟空更加不安。

他要是干净的就他妈见鬼了！孙悟空想，但他不愿意说任何话——布尔玛已经开始目送他出去了——“我就在外面。”孙悟空很不情愿地说，转身出去，他不知道自己这是在安慰布尔玛还是在安慰自己。

他不怕死，也不怕布尔玛，或贝吉塔，在任何情况下会死——因为他不能确定如果他们相互对决最后谁会死——所以他相信他们，但是——  
他怕的是这种状况——完全不知道她会不会死，更可怕的是：就算知道她会死，他绝对不知道怎么停止这种死。

重重地跌回沙发里，直直地看着那盒烟——他相信他感觉到的是布尔玛应该在开始准备新一轮的努力。

下意识地抽出一支烟——像一个真正的等在妇产科手术室门外焦虑的男人。

孙悟空开始寻找所谓的火儿——

以杀手的直觉翻遍整个屋子——柜子里倒是有十几包零零散散没开封儿的５２０——就是没有火儿。

孙悟空充满挫败感地跌回原来的位置，把烟扔进烟灰缸。

——也许没人能让他，他们，知道：有烟的地方，一定有火儿。

这不是所有烟民的共识——但却是一般常识——像杀手永远携带武器的常识。  
杀手永远不能理解的常识。

目光落在烟缸上。

孙悟空微笑了，像发现新奇玩具的小孩子，试着扳起烟缸边的一个条形物——在烟缸另一端的小按钮上轻轻按下去——咔哒——

顶端火光。

再按一下——咔哒——

顶端火光，再次。

孙悟空庆幸地笑着，在自己想到拉响手雷点烟之前能找到这个东西——真是所有人的至福。

他点了一支烟，看来泛潮的烟草没有丧失其中香料的属性，孙悟空把它架在烟缸上，让它自己燃烧——孙悟空一点也不遗憾自己不会抽烟——他看着它烧完，熄灭——又点一支——又点一支——直到第七支——

虽然微弱，但孙悟空清清楚楚地听见了：布尔玛微弱而透着困惑的声音——“妈妈？”

孙悟空激动地一拍大腿，这事儿，蒙对了！

孙悟空继续卖力地点烟，把柜子里的烟全翻出来。

布尔玛忽然开始拼命地放声尖叫——

孙悟空忽然发现布尔玛不再是他所认识的布尔玛了——而是任何一个他在任何可地方能见到的母亲：一个真正的妈妈。  
一个为了全新的——干净的生命和自己赌命的妈妈。

——事实证明，一个坚强地掩饰痛苦的女人比一个脆弱但坦诚的女人更令男人头痛，里屋的女人就是最好的例子。

…………  
…………

孙悟空在近乎震耳欲聋分贝的尖叫声中抽出最后一支烟，按下烟缸上的按钮——

没有光——

孙悟空烦躁地不停按动按钮——

二百二十四个烟蒂，扔的满屋都是——他觉得自己再也没有耐性了——但突然响起的——响亮的哭声给了他活到这一天以来最大的惊喜：

这个孩子！出生了！

孙悟空再次冲进里屋，他的祈祷、布尔玛以及新来到这个房间里的婴儿都没有让他失望。

布尔玛正把一块红色的丝绸扔到地上，用另一块白色的擦手——被干净的血污染的干净的床单。

被罪恶的人的血污染的带着原罪的羔羊，他带来的，决不仅仅是光芒……

孙悟空抱起丝绸包裹的小孩，托在手中，他生平第一次觉得活着居然是这么伟大的事情。

“辛苦了，他叫什么？”孙悟空惊喜地盯着手上这个奇妙的活物。

布尔玛笑笑，“特兰克斯。”她把丝绸也扔下，伸手把特兰克斯接回来，看，一直盯着看，轻轻拨弄他的小手小脚，她笑很温柔，温柔到任凭什么人都无法打扰，她又把特兰克斯搂在臂弯里，轻轻地摇晃着，看，再看，一直看。

很久……

孙悟空盯住布尔玛，“该回去了。”

布尔玛明显瑟缩了一下，但马上抬头，微笑，温柔地应声，“恩。”，说着回身从枕头下抽出一件白色的丝绸睡衣，披在身上，伸上袖儿，换了一只手抱特兰克斯，松松地系上腰带，要再抱一下特兰克斯时——孙悟空伸手把特兰克斯接了过去，“自己能下地么？”他问。

布尔玛看了孙悟空一眼，“不能。”

孙悟空把特兰克斯放在另一边，伸手要抱起她。

“等一下！”布尔玛又一侧身，揭开枕头，下面全是枯萎的玫瑰，她从玫瑰里摸出一张光盘，放在特兰克斯身上。

孙悟空看着她——又看看光盘，上面全是花刺的划痕——“这还能读出来么？你倒是放张好的呀——”

“你管呢？”布尔玛狠狠地瞪孙悟空。  
再回头看特兰克斯，她有一点悲伤的神情，低头，“他们能找到他么？”

孙悟空轻轻把她额前垂下的一缕紫色的碎发掠上去，“你说呢？”

…………  
…………

把布尔玛放进甲壳虫的后座，车一直发动着没有熄火，里面一直开着暖风——孙悟空到前面开车，回家——经过烛笼大桥的时候，圣诞的礼花在远远的夜空里绽放——

“停一下！”布尔玛喊道。

孙悟空把车停在路边——布尔玛把窗户按下来，冷风呼呼地灌进车子里。

“作死哪你——”孙悟空皱眉。

“好漂亮！”布尔玛看着礼花，笑道。

“回去再看——”孙悟空不耐烦地探过身来关车窗。

布尔玛吐了一下舌头，片刻安静，“他——”布尔玛停住——为什么来的是你不是他？他在家里吗？但是她觉得自己这么问有点太贱了——所以猛然停住。

孙悟空关好车窗，慢慢回过身去，没有挂档，他看着后视镜，“今晚他出去完成指令，也许快回来了——”

布尔玛没说话。

孙悟空手在变速档上掰了两下，挂不上档——才意识到自己没踩离合器——手从档上滑下去，“那孩子——”孙悟空也猛然停住——真的是贝吉塔的？但他觉得自己这么想有点太贱了——所以飞快地使劲儿一踩离合——直接挂上三档狠狠一脚油门——车子灵巧凶猛地冲进午夜的车流里。

…………  
…………

一个巨大的礼花在ＳＡＴＵＲＮＵＳ市上空碎裂，散开——消散……

番号６０２空军机械师迎来了一个不速之客，他面无表情地从正门进来，在大厅的正中央换了一个弹夹，血从他左脸流下来，流到了脖子上。

童 作词:王菲  
你来的那天雪花纷飞／我於是掉眼泪／你带著一身明媚／离开我温暖的堡垒／你是我的依赖／你是天的安排／你来填补空白／你说来就来／你不能去学坏／你可以不太乖／我的爱／我怕你不知道我是谁／你让我慢慢体会／你带著一身光辉／照亮我心底的漆黑／你是我的依赖／你是天的安排／你来填补空白／你说来就来／你不能去学坏／你可以不太乖／我的爱／给我全世界的玫瑰／还是结冰的眼泪／我其实无路可退／谁让你就是我的宝贝／我不能太宠爱／我怎能不宠爱／我的爱

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】 

第七章〖圣诞老人〗 

主题曲：以父之名

１９８８年１２月２４日

贝吉塔从正门进来，站在大厅中间，面无表情换了一个弹夹，血正缓缓沿着他脖子的左侧流下来——  
——番号ＬＨ６０２空军机械师研究所大厦，在圣诞之夜迎来了一个不速之客。

端着军用标配ＡＵＧ伞冲的士兵不断从楼上涌向大厅楼梯口，  
——ＡＵＧ伞冲：使用９×１９ｍｍ弹药，正式名称为ＡＵＧ-９ｍｍ，也被人称为ＡＵＧ伞兵冲锋枪：ＡＵＧ-Ｐａｒａ ＳＭＧ——  
这里横着十几具尸体，贝吉塔将ＡＷＰ枪口向左侧轻巧一甩——方向却指向一个极为不可思议的角落——三楼电梯口的转角——  
乒——  
一个端着着ＳＧ５５０狙击步枪的士兵被一枚７.６２ＮＡＴＯ子弹贯穿头颅，无声无息地委顿在三楼电梯间转角处——贝吉塔一般很少优先攻击看得到的敌人，他一贯先攻击狙击手。  
与此同时，迎面冲上来的士兵一同朝贝吉塔开火——  
霎时间，密密的枪口将贝吉塔全身笼罩，连同他可能躲避的任何方向——

贝吉塔毫不迟疑地迎面冲上去，但是他的身体仿佛是被某种奇特的力量凭空提起似的，在平地以一个十分诡异的角度跃起——并且仿佛逆反重力般的轻盈快捷——  
恍若飞翔，优雅……  
如同疾风，迅猛……  
以及，无限接近雷霆的力量——  
密集的弹雨在他脚下擦过——

贝吉塔轻巧地跃上二楼的楼梯护栏，足尖登上护栏的一刹那，贝吉塔猛然在空中转身，向已经和他处于同一平面的十几个士兵开枪——接连四枪，却有十一个人不约而同地倒下——他们脸上满是惊愕——绝不相信这是人类具有的技巧和速度——  
原来，贝吉塔跃起并不是为了躲避他们的子弹！  
——没错，贝吉塔只是为了寻找一个更节省自己弹药的射击角度——  
ＡＷＰ的弹仓，只有十发。  
密集的士兵队列仅仅可以提高贝吉塔歼灭他们的速度……

贝吉塔猛力地踏着二楼的护栏跃上三楼，在看似轻盈的一跃过后，二楼的实木护栏却明显地凹陷，断裂了——

贝吉塔直接奔向三楼的电梯间——他向正面开了三枪，向背后开了两枪——跨过最初被他狙死的那个士兵的尸体——躲进那个人之前的狙击转角里，身体完全没入这个狙击角落的一瞬间，空无一物的弹夹旋转着从贝吉塔的ＡＷＰ中跌落，在优质的陶瓷地砖上发出清脆的撞击声——  
“要在自己的枪里还存留有２、３颗子弹的时候就更换弹夹——”这本是杀手们应当知道的第三个常识，但是——

没有狙击手敢打完自己枪中的最后一颗子弹才更换弹夹的，  
——除了贝吉塔。

一转身，新的弹夹已经被上好——  
不带一秒粘滞，贝吉塔又冲出来，跃进电梯间里——电梯门关闭的一霎那——  
一颗特制的银色ＭａｒｋⅡ银色小菠萝从电梯门的夹缝中分秒不差、气定神闲地滚落出来……

ＺＯＲＯＴＡ特制马克Ⅱ手榴弹（ＭａｒｋⅡ），俗称银菠萝，杀伤手榴弹中的杰作，除了良好的常规高速弹片对敌打击效果外——并且爆炸后触发内部嵌入的超微型Ｓａｒｉｎ毒气弹，可在15秒内生成四万立方米低浓度致命神经性毒气雾，在密闭较好的大厦内使用，可用于大面积杀伤敌人及有效阻断外部增援——

…………  
…………

当大厅里四处弥漫着银色小菠萝幽微的果香而再无任何生物存活的时候——贝吉塔乘坐的电梯已经到达了２４楼，电梯灯闪亮——电梯出口列队迎接的是４０只ＡＵＧ伞冲黑洞洞的枪口——其火力足够将这个电梯桥箱打碎并坠落入楼下的毒气深渊，包括里面的任何东西，人，或者七人目——  
ＬＨ６０２空军机械师的指挥者通过步话机部署了电梯门口的兵力——并且第一时间放下了１０楼以下的所有装甲三防门（防火、防毒气、防爆破）。  
４９楼的指挥部里，前一排十几个士兵紧盯着十几个监控屏幕，右上角的一个屏幕定格在贝吉塔向上仰望的全景视角——  
然后，贝吉塔缓缓地对着他的观察者露出一个被麻木浸渍的冷笑——  
机械地举起ＡＷＰ——  
画面猛然变为一片沙沙作响的空白——  
这是电梯停靠的２４楼的前２０秒。

电梯门‘刷——’地开了，同时伴随着一声巨响——  
ＬＨ６０２空军机械师研究所大厦，在其正中间２４楼一道刺眼的白光闪过之后——大厦所有窗子同时向外崩碎——远远的夜幕中，如同一朵夤夜盛开的水晶兰——

ＺＯＲＯＴＡ专用震荡弹：爆炸后会产生强光、巨响，强光使人眼失明；高强度声波，使人失去听觉、知觉，对人的感觉器官、神经系统进行干扰、破坏，在短时间内使人失去活动能力与反抗能力——整个楼内的生物都受到震荡弹的毁灭性影响——均处于瘫痪的死亡状态——  
贝吉塔当然也处于破坏的波及范围——但是，能让他成为毁灭中为数不多的幸存者的原因——除了幼年经历的地狱式抗性锻炼以外——还有能让人类凌驾于死亡之上的——‘虹’。

贝吉塔咬碎地15颗红的时候，电梯桥箱也刚好因爆炸而和钢筋缆绳脱离，向地面坠落，贝吉塔用一枚简便的Ｓ形合金挂钩将自己挂在电梯上方的钢筋缆绳上——伴随着巨大的震荡波，贝吉塔坠落般的加速度冲向大厦顶端指挥部——  
４９楼。 

…………  
…………

当格罗博士转身的时候，贝吉塔手中的ＡＷＰ指着他的后脑——  
“三秒钟，”贝吉塔清清楚楚地说着这样一句话，“死，或者服从——”

格罗博士的双手慢慢从键盘上移开，慢慢放在头上，一动不动，“服从——”他清楚地回答到。  
——某一天，终将到来。

贝吉塔轻轻地笑了，把一个合金的腰带扣在格罗博士身上，“转过来吧，不用太紧张——”贝吉塔说。

格罗博士转过身，看着贝吉塔，轻轻叹息：“你是七人目？”——和我想的不一样。

贝吉塔没有回答，忽然，他大笑起来，  
大厦顶楼天台上的实验室里，只有贝吉塔和格罗博士，笑声回荡在空旷的实验室里的那些回声听起来有些许的疯狂——  
“我是圣诞老人。”  
贝吉塔忽然敛住笑，一本正经地说。

这个实验室看起来有几百坪大小，天花板有７、８米高——四周的墙里嵌着很多彼此连接的巨大的合金机械，上面布满橡胶管路，表面镶着许多形状各异的玻璃器皿、容器——  
墙壁上各种时时闪动的信号灯、液晶屏、发光二极管把整个屋子装饰成一只巨大的、光怪陆离的现代工业怪兽——

贝吉塔领着格罗博士从实验室里出来，一起走到大厦西北角上，朝下看了看——然后把一个Ｓ形的挂钩固定在墙上，之后拿出一个精致的、看起来像是弩箭的东西——  
贝吉塔把这个东西举到面前，略微瞄了一下，钩动扳机——一听声音类似子弹出膛一般的巨响——然后什么东西带着一根很细的钢索飞向大厦西北角的一栋小楼屋顶——那个屋顶上点着一对红色的小灯，仿佛是从地狱中探出头来，贪婪地窥视人间的恶魔那鲜红的双眼——射出去的东西直接击中那个小红灯中的一个，几秒钟以后，另一盏颜色变为清澈的绿色——钢丝一点点绷紧——贝吉塔把这个合金的小弩箭挂在Ｓ钩的一端，然后把格罗博士抓住，把他的腰带上什么东西扳起来，挂在钢丝上，又扣好——

“圣诞快乐。”格罗博士微笑着对贝吉塔说道。

贝吉塔拎着格罗博士，没有看他，面无表情，格罗博士没有等到自己的想要的回应——

贝吉塔轻轻松开手，格罗博士轻轻地滑落下去，速度并不快——腰带间发出轻微的摩擦声。

“圣诞快乐——”

格罗博士到达地面之前听到了这句话，但他却清楚那不是说给自己的。  
其实，连贝吉塔也不知道，这句话属于谁……

…………  
…………

贝吉塔回到地面，拖着ＡＷＰ和已经差不多空了的旅行包，走向自己的跑车——

忽然，贝吉塔身体微微一震，接着，口中便不受控制地喷出一口鲜血——  
贝吉塔艰难地喘息了一下——对着不远处的庞然大物开了一枪——  
ＡＷＰ的枪声在夜幕中格外清脆——

不远处一辆装甲战车——因为炮管炸膛开始熊熊燃烧，因为炮管里嵌入了一颗７.６２ＮＡＴＯ子弹……

贝吉塔胸口的血喷射出来的的形状并不比被他杀死的那些人美观——而且伴随着每一次心脏的搏动而更加肆意地凶猛飞溅……  
无声无息地倒下去，但贝吉塔那已经目击自己死亡的瞳孔，却依然折射着一缕被内心遗失在眉目间的冷笑——

——这一次……  
——我死了……  
——你……

…………  
…………

——假如你死了，  
——你要有用尸体向我忏悔的觉悟……

正在这样想的，究竟是谁？

以父之名 作词:黃俊郎

微凉的晨露／沾湿黑礼服／石板路有雾／父在低诉／无奈的觉悟只能更残酷／一切都为了通往圣堂的路／吹不散的雾隐没了意图／谁轻柔踱步停住／还来不及哭穿过的子弹／就带走温度／我们每个人都有罪犯着不同的罪／我能决定谁对谁又该要沈睡／争论不能解决在永无止境的夜／关掉你的嘴唯一的恩惠／挡在前面的人都有罪／后悔也无路可退以父之名判决／那感觉没有适合字／就像边笑边掉泪凝视着完全的黑／阻挡悲剧蔓延的悲剧会让我沈醉／低头亲吻我的左手／换取被宽恕的承诺／老旧管风琴在角落／一直一直一直伴奏／黑色帘幕被风吹动阳光无言的穿透／洒向那群被我驯服后的兽／沉默的喊叫沉默的喊叫／孤单开始发酵不停对着我嘲笑／回忆逐渐延烧／曾经纯真的画面残忍的温柔出现／脆弱时间到我们一起来祷告／仁慈的父我已坠入／看不见罪的国度／请原谅我的自负／没人能说没人可说好难承受／荣耀的背后刻着一道孤独／仁慈的父我已坠入／看不见罪的国度／请原谅我的自负／刻着一道孤独／仁慈的父我已坠入／看不见罪的国度／请原谅我的自负／没人能说没人可说好难承受／荣耀的背后刻着一道孤独／闭上双眼我又看见／那斑驳的家徽我擦拭了一夜／当年那梦的画面／孤独的光辉我才懂的感觉／天空是濛濛的雾／烛光不不停的摇晃／猫头鹰在窗棂上对着远方眺望／父亲牵着我的双手轻轻走过／通向大厅的长廊一样／说不出的沧桑／清晨那安安静静的石板路／没有喧嚣只有宁静围绕／我慢慢睡着天刚刚破晓／

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第八章 〖浮冰失堕〗 

主题曲：我爱你

１９８８年１２月２５日

其实，孙悟空开着车回到幽灵岛的地下车库的时候，就已经注意到了贝吉塔的跑车上有一条醒目的鲜红色，连接地面——  
那块鲜红的颜色以一种匍匐的姿态一路指向他们的温室——孙悟空把车停下来，走到后座来看看布尔玛，  
空气中尚且残留着浓重的血腥味，即使没有看到，她又怎么可能会注意不到——

但布尔玛只是轻松地笑笑，“——你进去吧，至少，今天我不会死的。”

孙悟空探身把暖风开关扳到最大，看了一眼在后座上慢慢把自己蜷缩起来的布尔玛，把外衣脱下来，把布尔玛裹成粽子的形状，笑道，“说不定他儿子的生日倒是他的忌日呢——”。  
不知道为什么，孙悟空的笑落在布尔玛眼里的那部分有些落寞。

布尔玛立刻摆出一个美观俏皮的微笑回敬给孙悟空——  
“——如果你敢告诉他这件事，那么今天至少是你的忌日。”

孙悟空很领情地笑笑，布尔玛再次确认自己感觉到了落寞，故意用衣服蒙住脸，假装要睡觉了。

孙悟空抬手把布尔玛脸上盖的外衣拽下来，把几颗‘虹’塞进她嘴里，又重新帮她盖好，然后静静地盯着她，  
布尔玛看着孙悟空，犹豫了一下，但是终究没敢把嘴里的‘虹’吐出来，老实地咽下去，然后真的睡着了——  
…………  
…………

于是孙悟空沿着车道向温室方向跑——  
一路毫不间断的浓重血迹，再一次证实了这一次献出血来制造这些痕迹的人肯定不仅仅是被贝吉塔杀死的那些。

令贝吉塔无法站着回来的伤——  
孙悟空没有笑，但也没有不安，没有焦虑——只是——必须看到他，马上。  
——不管是他，还是他的尸体。

幸好，温室的玻璃门靠近地面上有一些凌乱的血迹——孙悟空用力推门进去——  
一片寂静。  
大理石的地面上一道怵目惊心的红色痕迹——  
指向贝吉塔平时睡觉的那堆绸缎——

孙悟空奔上去，发现贝吉塔躺在里面，看着他，  
——还活着，  
看着贝吉塔的表情，那是没有等候过谁的表情，也没有在等候谁的表情。  
他甚至没有按住左胸上的那个伤口，而那个伤口，似乎也没有血可以继续流了——  
看贝吉塔的瞳孔，是过量服用了‘虹’之后的轻微扩散……

孙悟空敏捷地从茶几下面拽出急救箱，然后蹲下，半扶起贝吉塔，笑道，“贝吉塔，你也有今天——”  
突然发现自己又有了揶揄他的心情，“什么枪的伤啊？——”  
一边说着，一边轻巧地用剪刀剪开贝吉塔身上被血浸透的上衣——很轻地揭起来——

伤。  
猝不及防。

只是看一眼，孙悟空脸上的笑意便彻底消失——  
但是下一秒，甚至无需思考，马上就明白贝吉塔的意图，无法压抑愤怒……

孙悟空确认自己决不会看错任何现代军工枪械造成的伤口——假如有伤口的话。

火器贯通伤。  
左胸透入，右后心穿出，微有灼伤。  
内部脏器损伤程度未知——  
——可想而知。  
大量出血，普通人的话会很快进入失血性休克然后安全无害地离开这个世界，无需救治。  
——无法救治。

幸运的是，贝吉塔不是普通人。  
不幸的是，贝吉塔失血到死也不可能进入失血性休克，所以永远没机会无意识地躲过孙悟空的暴怒。

在被大片鲜血濡湿的丝绸上，贝吉塔静静地和孙悟空对视，没有流露出任何濒死者应有的行动和表情——甚至那嘴角还挂着一丝轻蔑的微笑，仿佛这个恐怖的伤口和自己毫不相干——  
——唯有嘲笑孙悟空泄漏的自己的机密。

伤口来源：现代主战坦克“红翼”专用次口径超速脱壳穿甲弹，C国研发，曾在战争中起到举足轻重的作用，弹头分为弹托和弹芯两个部分，用轻质材料制作弹托，弹托承受火药气体的推力，带动弹体前进，炮弹出膛后弹托脱落，弹芯继续飞行，弹芯直径23mm，弹芯长径比23.5，弹芯速度1800m／s——  
——装甲车的克星。  
穿甲弹通常使用高密度、高强度、高韧性的贫铀合金做弹芯，可以轻易打穿20公分厚度的钨合金复合装甲——  
——如果打中贝吉塔的这枚不是次口径超速脱壳穿甲弹，而是针对舰艇和装甲工事的被帽穿甲弹甚至是破甲弹，那么现在最大的那一块儿贝吉塔的直径也绝对不会超过5公分。

孙悟空停下来看着贝吉塔，没有说话。  
但是注视贝吉塔的目光很明确地提出一个严肃的问题——  
贝吉塔，你怎么会被这种东西正面打中？！ 

贝吉塔抬起头，微笑，迎视着孙悟空的目光忽然有些飘忽，无法成像的视网膜仍然清澈——  
沒有理由。 

——所谓公平，即是——  
——假如我为了留恋你的存在而放弃了自我毁灭的机会，  
——那么，我为了活着而承受的一切痛苦都理应由你承担。  
——除此之外，我的死活，  
——都与你无关……

无需回答也可以最大限度的让孙悟空理解贝吉塔的意图，  
从看到那个伤的一瞬间，一切都很明了。

孙悟空想了想，把手上的剪刀丢回急救箱里，把箱子推回原处，紧紧地逼视着贝吉塔——他手上沾着的——贝吉塔的鲜血——已经不再温暖——  
于是孙悟空笑了，突然开口：“我是不是该抓紧时间？趁着你还能用——”

贝吉塔没有回应——因为他现在真的动不了——但他脸上却泛起一丝不可思议的天真，他仍用不能聚焦的空洞的眼盯着孙悟空，也笑了：  
“跪下求我，至少再多活五分钟——”

也许是回避和这个目光继续僵持，孙悟空俯下身，真的跪了下去——  
贝吉塔脸色苍白的脸上泛上一层诡异的灰色，瞪大了眼睛，妄图用模糊的视线捕捉孙悟空的动作——遗憾的是，即便看得到，他动不了。  
但是贝吉塔很快意识到孙悟空俯下身的真正意图——  
——在自己皮肤上划过的那双手，有着熟悉的触感，上面沾着自己的血，有温热粘湿的触觉，以及，  
——暴虐的力量。

孙悟空再次附过头来和贝吉塔的视线相对的时候，眼里已经多了几分近似狰狞的残忍——  
他捏住贝吉塔的肩头的那只手很用力，但他的声音却很温润，语气也很平和——  
“不必下跪，但必须求我允许你多活５分钟——”  
——否则——你马上就会死。

贝吉塔的身体无法抑制地颤抖了一下，但他没有说话。  
因为，贝吉塔很清楚，当孙悟空处于这种状况的时候，无论自己说不说什么话还是做不做什么反应，自己的结果，或者说下场，都是一样的。  
但贝吉塔是拿不准自己这次是不是真的会死。

于是他深深吸了一口气，在心里默默地念了一句：  
——卡卡罗特。

犹如魔咒。  
脑海中出现的那个知觉仍是：贯通。伤——  
此刻却是来源于眼前这个男人。

所有的痛感混成一个知觉，但是贝吉塔既没有发出声音，也没有挣扎——

孙悟空呼出一口气，低下头，问贝吉塔，“痛苦吗？”明知道自己不可能得到回应，但他还是继续说下去：“相信我，死的感觉不会比这更美好，还是说——”他把嘴凑到贝吉塔面颊边，呼吸一般缓慢但清晰地逐字逐字说道：“这样死你才不会痛苦？”  
——既然你想用自己的死来刺探他人的心意，那么这就是你应得的报应！  
——知趣地闭上嘴还算你聪明！  
——如果你敢还口或者辩驳，哪怕一声儿——  
——那么这次，绝不单单是会招致我对你的嘲笑和蔑视，  
——我真的会亲手杀掉你……

很长一段时间里，孙悟空不知道自己在想什么，看着贝吉塔的眼睛，直到那里面的冷静的光芒渐渐被沉沦抹去——虽然死咬的唇间毫不放出一丝声音作为痛楚的证据，但那目光却开始涣散。

“无论面对喜悦还是悲伤，快乐抑或痛苦，贝吉塔，你永远是不动声色，用冷凝的面容嘲讽的姿态静静地注视——那眼里只有空洞的清澈——唯一能让我感觉到你存在的——”孙悟空的内心忽然升起些许悲哀，“只有看到你在我的力量中崩溃的样子，以及——你隐忍的姿态——我喜欢你迷乱的神情，这让我很安心——”

——让我知道你还活着……

被‘虹’抑制的伤口在剧烈的震颤中再次涌出鲜血，贝吉塔被迫仰着头，绝望地喘息——他的眼神早已死亡般地空无一物——  
孙悟空的脸上没有笑容，只是极尽狂暴地消耗着自己的所有力量，把一次原本应当定义为“娱乐身心的公益事业”的愉快活动，拉长成一场无尽的折磨……

——如果你那么想知道你死了我会怎么样，  
——那就去死一次看看啊！

…………  
…………

贝吉塔醒来的时候，伤口已经没有感觉了，并且胸前密密地缠满了绷带。  
布尔玛缩在她平时睡觉的沙发上，身上披着毯子，手里捧着她的圣物——红白游戏机的手柄——电视机上马里奥的游戏背景音乐单调而吵闹。  
孙悟空坐在茶几旁边的藤椅上，削着一只苹果，“布尔玛，三周了——你确定你现在还是不能下地活动吗？”

“当然了——”，布尔玛只管盯着电视，身体还不时紧张地随着电视画面上马里奥跳动方向抽动，心不在焉地回答，“下面三个星期的任务也拜托你了——”

“布——尔——玛——”孙悟空字字拖着长音，一脸杀气地瞪住布尔玛——被瞪住的当事人却毫不理会，完全没有任何危机意识的样子——孙悟空充满挫败感地摇摇头，下意识往贝吉塔躺的地方看了一眼——四目相对——看到贝吉塔已经醒了，笑道，“好久不见，贝吉塔，你这一觉睡得久——足有仨星期，你——”

“哇哈——”布尔玛响亮的欢呼声打断了孙悟空的话，电视画面上伟大的马里奥成功降下城堡的骷髅旗——孙悟空乘机把削好的苹果递给布尔玛，布尔玛双手握着游戏手柄，只用左手的食指和拇指捏着苹果，举到嘴边，慢慢啃着——目光未离开电视屏幕，嘴上说，“早啊，贝吉塔，如果饿了的话这里有新买的蛋挞——不过只能给你吃一个——哎你递给他——”布尔玛用脚趾把茶几上的蛋挞盒子向前推了一下。

孙悟空捏起其中一个，拿过来走到贝吉塔躺着的地方，蹲下，递给他——

贝吉塔伸手接了过来，与孙悟空目光相对。

温室里没有人说话。  
因为每个人一直想知道的事情，都已经有了答案……

——地狱里，有一类恶魔，他们拥有不死之身，即使被钢的锲子钉上十字架也不会死；即使被银制的子弹贯穿心脏也不会死；即使全身的血液流干也不会死——  
——他们永远不会死——  
——除了，被同类捕杀……

——但是，这个世界上，也有一群人。  
——他们每时每刻都在追寻着自我的毁灭，这会带给他人毁灭，结果反而令他们自己丧失了被毁灭的机会，  
——然后，在冰冷彻骨的失望中，  
——他们疯狂地彼此报复……

我爱你 作词：肖玮  
多简单／爱情／像就做完的梦／清楚／模糊／多简单／像第一次问你爱不爱／你说／爱／爱／多美丽／回答／它轻轻的掠过／不愿落下／这一些热的烈的情／和苍白的浮冰／多无影／啊／散／散落／那些忽而现／又有时隐而不见的飞／啊／散落／那些抓也抓不住的／才是真的／多简单／爱情／它轻轻的掠过／不愿意落下／这一些热的烈的情／都无影／啊／多透明／啊／散／散落／那些忽而现／又有时隐而不见的飞／啊／散落／那些忽而亮／转而模糊／隐隐约约飘落／啊／散／散落／那些忽而现／又有时隐而不见的坠／啊／散落

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】 

第九章〖我有个秘密〗 

主题曲：逆鳞

１９９９年４月５日

“……其实……  
……悟饭……我有个秘密……”

与初夏的情调毫不相容的沉闷傍晚，天空仿佛被蒙上一层深灰的布幔——

比迪丽轻轻咬住嘴唇，声音微微有些颤抖，被停顿的那些声音已经带出即将道破的玄机——  
而感应到这个秘密存在的彼方，没有任何回应，既无鼓励，亦不谢绝——  
不仅仅因为悟饭一直是这样一个温厚寡言的孩子。

——当你要告诉别人一个秘密的时候，  
——不要主观地断定此人会为你而保守秘密，也不要一厢情愿地认为他会为你解决烦恼或与你分担忧愁。  
——你唯一可以选择的是，到底要不要说……

悟饭看着比迪丽——  
看着这个和自己年龄相仿，一直给人活泼开朗精力过剩印象的女孩——  
悟饭并没有露出渴望听到她倾诉的神情，但那目光仍是温暖——  
而比迪丽却一下子以为自己有了诉说动力——

“悟饭——”比迪丽整理了一下思绪，下定决心地望着悟饭，“我有一个大我１５岁的哥哥——”她轻声说道。

悟饭停下来，对看着她，努力作出开始聆听的神情。

比迪丽便打开自己颈上的银质项链——里面有一张三人的合影，一个络腮胡子大叔脸的警察和一个阳光般微笑着的穿休闲装的金发青年，他们一起蹲在大厦面前的台阶上，从后面拥着前面３、４岁的小姑娘——看得出，是小时候的比迪丽。

比迪丽指着胡子大叔，“这个，是我爸爸，这个——”她又指着那个金色短发的年轻人，“是我哥哥——”

悟饭把头凑上来，看着比迪丽项链里的合影——相片有些褪色，有时光刻在画面上的斑驳，但是并没有抹去那三人脸上因为微笑而笼罩着的，幸福的光晕——

“这是哥哥去特种部队时的照片，那天，是情人节——”比迪丽轻轻地解释道。

悟饭的目光从照片转向比迪丽，忽然有无边无际的悲伤在心中漫涌——后来他断定是因为看到比迪丽哀伤的神情——

“是我和哥哥唯一的照片——而我哥哥，就在那天去世了。”

悟饭预感到了这个结果。  
但是他却悲哀地发现，自己没有任何缓解她悲伤的能力。

他很郁闷。  
因为比迪丽是那种不仅要把痛苦埋进心底，而且还会用微笑应对周围世界的女生，这个负痛而又压抑的凄凉神态和她１４岁少女的面孔及不相称——  
悟饭意识到自己永远没有机会拍着她的背说别伤心了不要哭了我请你吃冰淇淋我和你约会你把我当成你哥哥好不好我会一直照顾你……  
——这样简单地安慰她。

他甚至不知道她需不需要安慰。  
——事实证明，坚强的女人——包括坚强的小女孩——才是这个世界上最恐怖的存在。

“我哥哥，是被杀死的。”  
双手合起项链的一瞬间，唇齿间迸出凝重的讯息——  
比迪丽的语气斩钉截铁，字字寒气袭人。

无光的灰色天空映着她暗影交错的侧脸线条——凭空将那轮廓印成坚毅的构图。

悟饭一脸肃然地看着比迪丽，原来和她的年纪不相称的，不仅仅是她对悲伤的隐匿，还有——  
对现实世界的领悟力，以及，面对真相的坦然。

悟饭觉得他必须说点什么——  
“比迪丽——”但却因无话可说而产生的可悲停顿——

“谢谢你，悟饭——”比迪丽却体贴地打断了悟饭本来就没有下文的安慰，“这样的时候我爸爸是不会陪我祭奠哥哥的——”  
“真的，谢谢你。”

悟饭对她笑笑，“我送你回家。”

“嗯。”比迪丽回应了一个微笑，不知道为什么，那微笑悟饭却不忍去看。

悟饭和比迪丽并肩走着——  
阴暗压抑的灰色天幕下，长长的一条笔直的公路通向远方——连接死者长寂的墓地和存者栖身的家园

走向比迪丽家的路程埋没在令人不安的寂静中。

悟饭和比迪丽都沉浸于各自的心思——  
走了一会儿，悟饭伸出手，握住比迪丽的手，后者的眼中闪过一丝惊奇，随即被感激抹去——

“比迪丽，” 悟饭轻问，“你知道那些——是什么人吗？”他努力调整语气，好让这句话听起来不是出于无聊的好奇心。

比迪丽轻轻摇头，“爸爸不肯告诉我，我知道，他是怕我受到牵连——”

悟饭在心里默默地重复了一次。  
被SATURNUS市警察总署署长撒旦先生恐惧着的——什么人，杀死了他的儿子，他却还在担心会牵连他女儿——  
那是什么人？可能是什么样的人？

悟饭觉得自己的心脏异样的跳动了一下，就好像你用了一生去渴望的某种东西——然后有一天，偶然地抓住了一些与它有关的蛛丝马迹——想要马上冲上去握住，探究它，掌握它——但那渴求又带着恐惧，怕转瞬之间，它又消失不见，无可追寻——

悟饭想不出自己继续追问的理由，但他真的非常渴望比迪丽再说点什么——不过，幸好比迪丽也的确又开口说道：  
“悟饭，我知道这听起来有点荒唐——但我确定，只要我还活着，就一定不会放弃寻找那些害死我哥哥的凶手——”  
——这和我父亲无关，这是我的想法。

悟饭转头，看着比迪丽，“你——”他本想说‘你自己去做这种危险的事情？’但话到嘴边又临时改成了：  
“你爸爸没有调查过这件事情么——”

比迪丽转过头， “别小看我啊悟饭——”  
她阴森地盯住悟饭，“爸爸当然在调查这件事，想完全瞒住我也不是那么容易的事，但是，他越是调查，就越是恐惧——那个组织，根本不知道它有多庞大，所有政府安排调查那个组织的机构和暗地针对他们的军事力量总是在集结的第一时间就被歼灭——谁也不知道什么样的政要哪一个高官甚至那一个部门是那个组织的成员或一部分——他们活动相当频繁，但是每一次都被当局以工程事故、自然灾害等形式藏匿报道，或者军警的高层会传达某某事件涉及国家军事部署，不可向外界泄露资讯等理由，销毁相关文件——”  
比迪丽眼中闪烁出令人不安的隐晦，似乎某种愤怒就要炸裂开来——

悟饭下意识地握紧比迪丽的手，似乎想把她从这种接近癫狂的愤怒中拉回来——

但是似乎为时已晚，比迪丽探过头来，扳过悟饭的脸和自己对视：“悟饭，你可以蔑视我，但我发誓，如果我爸爸所代表的正义不能制裁那些恶魔，我会亲自去做这件事情——”  
那种出离年纪制约的残酷觉悟，让悟饭微微有些惊恐——  
不是因为比迪丽暴露出的、隶属于成人的杀机，而是她眼中闪现的那种执死一搏的狂热……

悟饭轻轻握住她的手，目不转睛地看着她。  
良久，温厚的一笑，“比迪丽，我会帮你——消灭他们。”

如此猝不及防——突如其来的承诺。

连比迪丽也微微地怔了一下，她望着悟饭，但是很快，她就明白了这决计不是一句敷衍安慰搪塞之词。  
虽然还想不到悟饭说这句话的理由，但比迪丽还是不由自主地说道：“悟饭，谢谢你，那现在，这是我们的秘密了——其实，这样，你也会有危险——”

悟饭轻轻地微笑，眼中带着一抹奇异的憎恨。  
“我知道有多危险，我是说——会有多危险，我能想得到。”

于是沉默。

远远地看到自己家房子了，比迪丽才又开口，  
“悟饭，九月你会去哪个国中念书？”

“ＴｏＲｉ中学——”悟饭答道。

“嗯。”比迪丽点了点头，停下脚步，转向悟饭，“悟饭谢谢你送我回来，”她抬头，天空已经是浓郁的黑灰色，“你赶快回家吧，要下雨了——”

“嗯，再见。”悟饭也停下来，目送比迪丽走进那栋房子，然后回头向自己家走去——

…………  
…………

悟饭的家是市郊一栋七十年代建的小型五层办公楼，现在这栋楼处处透着陈旧腐朽的气息——悟饭在正门前停下——

此时，天空已经恍如一块密不透风的黑色的幕布，  
突然，裂开一条缝隙，明亮的裂缝——  
倏然闪现，倏然消失，如同被刀锋划过——碎裂又愈合，仍是窒闷的寂静。  
几秒后，沉闷的雷声隆隆地从头顶碾过。

一阵突如其来的狂风从那个陈年的大楼阴暗幽深的入口刮出来，带着被黑暗浸渍的湿冷气味。  
从悟饭身边潦草地掠过，拂乱了悟饭纯黑的短发。

骤雨滂沱。

悟饭仰起头，贪婪地汲取暴雨冲刷面颊带来的窒息感觉。  
他感觉得到，来自这栋建筑某处深邃的目光——含蓄而遥远，不可触碰，但对自己而言，又如同这暴雨一般，令人无处遁藏。

悟饭微笑，低下头，在走进阴暗的大楼之前，他轻轻地对自己说：  
“找到了。”

傻瓜……比迪丽……  
其实……我也有个秘密……  
但是……

——所谓“秘密”，是一种不能被任何人察觉的存在——  
——当你对另一个人说出“我有个秘密”这句话的时候，  
——你所拥有的一切，  
——都将不复存在……

逆鳞 词：黄俊郎

这生命／对每个人／都不公平／也没道理／只能扑向／泥泞迎向／那阵骤雨／由不得你／突来的骤雨／这条街一路泥泞／就像人生／不过是一场即兴／整个世界／正在对我们挑衅／就算如此／还是得无惧前进／手中的邮报／封面的人在微笑／下个路口／生命在暗巷尖叫／活着只是／油墨上面的一角／明天之后／还有谁翻阅的的到／我跟你用不同方式／踩过前方带刺荆棘／你嚣张不畏惧退缩／我低头沉默却坚定／用力的还击／发出声音／让他们安静不敢相信／继续前进／他们畏惧／睁大眼睛／他们躲避／难道放弃／专心聆听／我的声音／这生命／对每个人／都不公平／也没道理／只能扑向／泥泞迎向／那阵骤雨／由不得你／如果生命／对每个人／都不公平／也没道理／那就让我／带着孤寂／继续前进／直到光明／我只有一种容貌／我就是永远不会倒／我就算逆境环绕／我面对也要带着／我只有一种咆哮／我要让他们都知道／我生命再怎么粗糙／我都要活的很骄傲／我说自尊那／看起来或许可笑／但它至少支着我／试着不让我颠倒／活着如果只是不甘寂静的喧嚣／那就咆哮吧／让每个人都听得到／用力的还击／发出声音／让他们安静不敢相信／继续前进／他们畏惧／睁大眼睛／他们躲避／难道放弃／专心聆听／我的声音

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第十章 〖壁橱有个秘密〗 

主题曲：百年孤寂

１９９９年９月５日

大实验室的窗子被深红色的帘幕遮蔽，一束光透进正在播放幻灯片的阴暗大厅。  
悟饭坐在大实验室的最后一排，有些心不在焉，他宁可看着被这束光现形的灰尘混乱地凌乱地飞舞，也不愿意看他面前的那只深绿色的两栖动物——  
——正在为了逃出一个盖了培养皿的小烧杯而作着反复尝试——

隔壁桌的声音异常清晰地落入耳中——

是啊，可怜的青蛙……  
——笑里带着轻蔑，而非同情。

不，是可怜的试验品……  
——轻蔑里带着笑，带着来自物种的绝优越感。

要不要烤烤看？……  
——儿童式的、受好奇心驱使的残虐心理。

悟饭转过头，瞪住旁边桌的那两人男生，带着些许愠怒。

而这两人察觉到了悟饭并不友善的目光，转过头来，声音并不大，但足以让悟饭听清楚：“看什么啊，白痴——”

悟饭别过头，没有理会，但那两个男生却放弃了谋害这只青蛙，只是彼此凑近窃窃私语。

悟饭继续去看那些灰尘，越是努力研究它们的飞行轨迹，心里越是厌恶。

——直到下课铃声响起，  
悟饭站起来，默默地收拾书包。

猛然间，  
一个玻璃制品翻到在自己桌上，滚动，酒精气味的液体流得满桌都是——  
下一秒，一小块什么东西落上悟饭的桌面，一阵轻微白烟，随即整个桌子呼地腾起黄蓝色的火焰——  
悟饭下意识地向后躲闪，旁边的男生故意拖着长声儿，幸灾乐祸地大喊，“悟饭弄倒酒精灯啊——失火啦——”

一阵喧闹，猝然在眼前腾起了火焰——  
悟饭想要躲开，却发现自己猛然置身于一个熊熊燃烧的熔炉之中，无法躲闪，满眼中只有奔腾的烈焰——脑海中忽然闪过凄厉万分的一声女人的尖叫——声嘶力竭——  
……悟饭……  
遥远，又陌生……  
没由来地，悟饭倒了下去，失去了意识。

比迪丽尖叫着从座位上冲过来，用力拖住悟饭向旁边拽，其他同学也匆忙围拢过来，悟饭旁边的两个男生则乐在其中地看着其他同学七手八脚地用几个泡沫灭火器朝悟饭和他的桌子喷。

并不严重的小火灾事故，少量痕迹很快被值日生轻松地抹去。

但是，事故的唯一受害者，悟饭——在事故制造者的嘲笑声中被抬到的医务室。  
除了获得了比迪丽担忧的目光之外，悟饭之前获得的“白痴”这一外号前面又被添加了“脓包”这个定语，在同学中间广为流传。

火光，蔓延无际——

…………  
…………

睁开眼，看到的是比迪丽，“悟饭——”  
悟饭努力把自己支起来，“比，迪丽——”，头很痛，意识仿佛有些涣散。

“你觉得怎么样，有没有哪儿疼——”比迪丽看了一眼校医加林，“加林医生说，没有表皮烧伤，也没有吸入性损害——肯定是那两个家伙故意丢过来的酒精灯——”比迪丽急急忙忙的补充，“悟饭，我一定帮你报仇——”她低下头小声在悟饭耳边说道。

“抱歉——我没事——”悟饭很窘迫地从保健室的检查台上翻身下来，“算了，”他对比迪丽说道，又转头——向校医加林歉意而诚恳的一笑，“谢谢您，我没事了——”

校医加林对悟饭回报了一个宽慰的笑容——“你非常健康，不过肯定吓得不轻，回家稍微休息一下就会好的——”  
他狡黠地对悟饭挤了挤眼睛，“我可以帮你写一张假条——”

“不，不用了——”悟饭急忙想要谢绝，但是，比迪丽更大声地盖过了悟饭的拒绝——  
“谢谢您，我会负责送悟饭回家的！”她还信誓旦旦地保证道，随即扯着悟饭从保健室奔出来——  
一路揪着悟饭走到校门口，“悟饭，你回家吧，或者——”比迪丽咬了咬嘴唇，“我真的可以送你回家——”

“不用了——”  
悟饭立刻大声回答，神情里流露出一丝不自然的惶恐。

“嗯——”比迪丽的脸刷地变红了，“我当然知道自己并不那么受欢迎——那么，我送你到公交车上。”

悟饭的脸也马上红了起来——他嗫嗫嚅嚅地说道：“不是的——”停了几秒，悟饭长出了一口气，“我很高兴比迪丽送我回家的——”

比迪丽顽皮地笑了，她很高兴地把悟饭的反应看成是１５岁少年应有的羞赧，她一直觉得自己在心理上比悟饭老成很多——而且她很高兴自己可以保持这种精神上的优越性——  
于是她走上来亲热地挽住悟饭的胳膊，“悟饭你一个人住啊？——”

“嗯”

“在哪？”

“圣堂区神殿路３０２号——”悟饭回答。

“嗯？那是个老古董街区吧——”比迪丽马上接口说道，然后感到这样鲁莽的评论似有点不妥，“不过我也很久没去那边了，现在怎样？——”她急忙补充道。

“嗯，我住一栋半废弃的办公楼，大概在等着动迁——所以几乎不用付房租——”悟饭小声回答，努力不让自己看起来有些局促。

“哦——”比迪丽倒是满不在乎地答应，“要是房租有问题，我家可以借一套房子给你，房租超低哦——”她朝悟饭挤挤眼。

悟饭点点头，和比迪丽一起挤上公车。

…………  
…………

“就是这里——”悟饭抬眼看了看比迪丽，后者在好奇地上下左右地打量这栋老楼房——眼里却几乎有些惊奇的喜悦——被爬山虎密密覆盖的斑驳的棕色墙壁，腐朽狭窄的窗棂上嵌着灰暗的小块玻璃——正在幽森地向下俯视。

“好有趣哦，像个古堡——”比迪丽看了悟饭，吐了一下舌头，“我是说，有现代设备，比如供水供电煤气宽带之类吗？”

“水电都有的，不过煤气似乎因为管道都已经年久堵塞——已经停了，我倒觉得这样安全一点——宽带之类，我不用的——嗯，比迪丽——”悟饭抓抓头，“谢谢你送我回来——”他接着就歉意地笑笑。

“嗯——”比迪丽明白自己似乎应该走了，不过她还是固执地挽着悟饭的手，隔了一会，她温柔但强势地问道：  
“悟饭我能进去喝杯水吗——”

明知是藉口，却不能被拒绝。

悟饭短暂地怔了一两秒，很快地，他脸上终究还是绽开一个爽朗的微笑，“当然——”

悟饭领着比迪丽进入宽敞但阴郁的楼梯间，大理石楼梯，但有很多处破损，带着被岁月磨蚀过的痕迹，裸露出里面的灰色水泥——木质的楼梯扶手上棕色的漆早已经成片剥落，只留下一些不规则的斑纹，不知道为什么，比迪丽想起了生物试验室玻璃橱窗里放置的蟒蛇标本。

一直上到五楼，沿着西侧走廊向前走，夕阳从走廊尽头的小窗子射进来，照在陈旧暗淡的大理石地面上的光斑看上去很格外温暖，悟饭领着比迪丽来到最后一扇门前，略微停顿了一下，才伸手轻轻一推，门无声无息地开了——比迪丽知道了悟饭一定是住在这个房间里——因为除了这扇门——比迪丽注意到其他的门轴上大多布满锈迹，而只有这一扇门轴，锈迹上有油的痕迹——

几乎是空无一物的房间，看上去出奇的宽敞，也许是因为几乎不会有人用办公室做卧室吧。  
一张看上去比较完整的写字台，前面有把木头椅子——都很旧的，摆在一扇窗边，上面一个很高很细的头部很小的台灯——窗外，几片爬山虎的叶子肆无忌惮地从窗口爬过来——在风中微微地摇晃。  
靠左墙摆着一张白色的单人床，看得出蛮干净的，但是被浸润在灰暗的色调中，靠右墙立着一排非常高大的壁橱，显然也是办公文卷柜改造成的壁橱——旁边的角落有几只纸箱，堆得相当整齐。

悟饭向四周看看，将书桌前的木头椅子搬了过来，向比迪丽歉意地笑笑，“没有坐的地方，抱歉——”  
又转身去角落的纸箱里拿了一瓶纯净水，递给比迪丽——

比迪丽小心地拧开，刻意地喝了一口，然后用双手捧着，好奇地四周打量，“那，悟饭你吃什么啊？——”她饶有兴趣地问道。

“嗯，有时叫外卖，或者去附近超市买点即食袋装食品——”悟饭坦然地微笑，“市里有一个援助孤儿生活的基金会——虽然不多，但我想足够了——”悟饭又抓抓头，自嘲地一笑。

“呵——”比迪丽下意识隐藏了一下自己悲悯的情绪，“悟饭，我想我父亲一定很欢迎你来我家吃饭的，你要是喜欢意大利风味的通心粉就更好了——我家的厨师做的当然比超市的好吃多了——”诚恳到令人不会怀疑有炫耀成分的邀请。

悟饭领情地笑，“谢谢你，比迪丽，有空我一定会去的——”

“嗯——”比迪丽答应了一句，便好奇地站起来四处张望，慢慢走到窗边，手指轻轻拂过粗糙的桌面。  
然后，她又走到壁橱边，看了看，指尖轻轻抚摸同样质地的木质柜门，它们仿佛经历的久远的年代——

整个房间和里面的所有东西，都透着灰暗破旧的气息——  
突然——

“比迪丽——”悟饭忽然急促地叫她的名字。

比迪丽忙转回头看他，悟饭似乎有几分急切地，向前跨了两步，走到她面前，向她伸出手——眼里闪烁着热情的光芒——  
“来，我有东西要给你看。”

比迪丽甜甜地一笑，仍是不善于表达的小男生呢——  
于是把手伸出来让悟饭拉着，悟饭牵着比迪丽的手来到旁边一扇门前，看得出，这也是一扇经常被打开的门——里面有一段十分简陋且狭窄且陡峭的水泥楼梯——通向上面——  
比迪丽笑了，“——去屋顶？——”

悟饭点点头，先登上了楼梯，然后转身来试图拉起比迪丽的手——“当心！很陡——”

比迪丽轻松地笑笑，没有伸手，“没问题，别忘了我是警长女儿……”

悟饭似乎也轻松下来，回过身，上到顶部，把尽头的一扇只有半人高的小门打开，跳了出去，又向里面探回身，对比迪丽说道——“上来吧——”

比迪丽跳着跑上来，轻盈地钻过小小的窄门——

“悟饭，啊——天啊——”

满眼蔷薇，突如其来的场景变换——  
如同魔术画卷般的布景，奇迹般展现在眼前，散发浓郁蔷薇芬芳的艳丽花园——  
宝石蓝的天空，沉入地平线下的夕阳——  
被金色夕照的光芒勾勒边缘的花朵——眩目的红，烟花一般散漫——

整个天台已经被改造成了一个巨大的蔷薇花园，青色的空心砖堆砌成错落的花圃，里面铺满黑褐色的花土，一条蜿蜒迂回的水泥小路贯穿期间——  
茂盛得不可思议的巨大的直立蔷薇密密地连成一片让人迷失的幻境——

“天哪悟饭——”比迪丽捂住自己的嘴，再次惊叫了一声。

悟饭微笑着陪在她旁边，慢慢地走着，“是呀，真美。”他说，看着那些花，眼里闪过几丝过分沉迷的光芒。

比迪丽慢慢地走着，惊叹地看着这些花——  
但是看了一会儿，“悟饭——”  
比迪丽眼里忽然有了些许怜悯，“你真是一个寂寞的人——寂寞，又温柔……”

悟饭惊愕，“为什么？”

“这些花——是你在修剪？”比迪丽转了头，侧目看着悟饭。

“是……”悟饭低下头，回答。

“每一个枝条的走向、切口的形状、刀锋的入点都几乎是不差分毫的一致——”比迪丽轻轻抚摸那个枝条上的切口，“用的是嫁接刀对么？”

“对……”悟饭不敢看比迪丽，于是也去看那个枝条。

“悟饭，现在我知道你为什么不参加任何课后的社团——你所有的休息时间一定都在一直一直不停修剪这些枝条——  
如果不是因为太爱……  
那么……就一定是因为太寂寞……”比迪丽低声说道。

“太……”  
悟饭忽然产生了一种痛心疾首的错觉，“寂寞……么？……”强烈的自责和愧疚使悟饭不能自持地蹲了下去，他用力按住自己的胸口，试图让心安宁——

“我不喜欢这样，悟饭——”但比迪丽继续查看着蔷薇的枝条，并没有注意到悟饭的异常——  
“让生命按照某个人的意图去生长，成为人们需要的那种姿态是不对的——”  
声音戛然而止。  
因为悟饭突然无声无息地抱住了她。  
比迪丽也在小小的惊愕之后温顺地轻轻抱住悟饭。

好一会儿“错的，是么？”悟饭问。

“什么？剪枝吗——手法倒是蛮专业的，只不过我觉得——”比迪丽咬了咬嘴唇，拿不准是不是应该说。

“不！”悟饭把比迪丽从怀中轻轻地扳出来，“——扭曲生命的姿态！”悟饭看着她的眼睛，急促地大声叫道，“那是罪恶，对不对？”

比迪丽被悟饭突如其来的——  
隐藏着愤怒意味的狂热弄得有些不知所措——“没那么严重吧，我只是说——”

“——是罪恶！”悟饭自己吼道，似乎比迪丽即将作出的任何回答都不能令他满意。

“悟饭？——”比迪丽轻轻喊着悟饭的名字，试图沉入他的内心，去善意地窥测他想要表达的痛苦，以及来源——  
一会儿，悟饭错开眼神，别开头，“——抱歉比迪丽，我的头有点痛——”

善意的驱赶，却不能被忽视。

比迪丽乖巧地点点头，“我们下去吧”

…………  
…………

站在悟饭居住的旧大楼门口，比迪丽轻轻抱了一下悟饭，“你好好休息——过几天来我家吃通心粉哦——”说完她跳着跑了。

悟饭目送她的背影消失在街口，然后轻轻叹息。  
返回自己５楼西侧的卧室，对着壁橱，悟饭突然似乎站立不稳一般瘫倒，然后跪坐在那个高大的——  
——棺柩一般的壁橱前面。

壁橱的门忽然无声无息的打开——  
一个高大的身影慢慢地从阴暗的壁橱中解析剥离出来……

——对不起，  
——短笛叔叔，  
——真的……  
——寂寞吗？……

百年孤寂 作词：林夕

心／属於你的／我借来寄托／却变成我的心魔／你／属於谁的／我刚好经过／却带来潮起潮落／都是因为一路上／一路上／大雨曾经滂沱／证明你有来过／可是当我闭上眼／再睁开眼／只看见沙漠／哪里有甚麽骆驼／背影是真的人是假的／没甚麽执着／一百年前你不是你我不是我／悲哀是真的泪是假的／本来没因果／一百年後没有你也没有我／风／属於天的／我借来吹吹／却吹起人间烟火／天／属於谁的／我借来欣赏／却看到你的轮廓／

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第十一章〖秘密有个秘密〗 

主题曲：萤火虫

１９９９年１２月２３日

‘嚓——’轻微的声响，一段枝条应声落了下来，短笛把断落的花枝捏在手中——  
短笛微笑，真是练习的好方法——

仅仅……是练习……

楼下传来由远及近的脚步声——准确地说应该是跑步声，而且急切，一直跑到通往天台的楼梯旁才停下来，然后改成慢慢地、小心翼翼地行走——  
步伐里带出着几分因歉疚而产生的踟躇——

很快，屋顶的小门被无声无息地推开——  
悟饭的声音里有些许气喘，但似乎看到的人影让他很安心，他轻轻咳了一下。  
短笛没有回头，转而开始修剪第二根枝条。  
“短笛叔叔，我回来了——”悟饭声音不大，但很清晰。

短笛刻意放下手中的嫁接刀，才转过身来，微笑，点点头。

悟饭走到短笛身边，仰视他，“抱歉，我不知道比迪丽家里有那么多东西要准备——花了好长时间。”

短笛再次微笑，“比迪丽没有邀请你参加他们家的圣诞晚宴么——据她所知，你应该是一个人住的——她不可能会让你一个人冷清地在这里过圣诞节——”  
话里不带一丝怨忿。  
真的，竟然真的，一点儿也没有，甚至还含有些许鼓励的意味。

但在悟饭听来微微有些残酷——  
悟饭咬了咬牙，“短笛叔叔——”自己开始怨忿起来，“我——”

“我知道你很想留下来陪我过圣诞节——”短笛很体贴地接口说道，“我很领情悟饭，但是——”短笛轻蔑地一笑，“我又不需要过什么圣诞节——而且，在她那小鬼面前是很难找到藉口拒绝的，并且悟饭，我也很希望你能——”

“——我已、经、拒、绝、了比迪丽的邀请！”悟饭冷冰冰地强调道——声调里已经带着相当于‘住口’意味的情绪，行为上也几乎有几分礼貌缺失。

短笛没有继续说下去，只是继续微笑着看着有点儿发怒的悟饭。

悟饭扬起头，眼里闪过一丝犹豫，“短笛叔叔——”  
——话在嘴边，  
——仍难出口。

短笛歪了头，笑，这个孩子，要么被感动，要么被激怒——只有这样，才能……  
——打破现状。  
短笛轻轻把眼睛闭上，几秒后——  
“悟饭，你应该多和同龄的朋友们在一起——”  
再次睁开眼，似笑非笑地盯住悟饭——

果然，果、然——彻底生气了——

悟饭怒冲冲地向前跨了一步，“我不需要什么正常的朋友什么女朋友短笛叔叔！”

短笛揶揄地浅笑着，“我有说过这个话题么悟饭？——”

“短笛叔叔！”悟饭更加气势汹汹地又向前跨了一步，并没有意识到自己的失言——平时他总是小心地避免这类用语的——  
比如——‘试验品’、  
再比如——‘正常人’  
“我４岁就可以骗过啤梨加的外卖贩送员自己打电话订夏威夷套餐！５岁就可以自己签收邮购寄卖商的产品目录——”悟饭一脸怨尤地大声说道，像是在争辩一个短笛一直有意忽视或一直故意曲解的事实——  
“现在我已经１５岁了，我可以做的事情比以前要多得多，你——”悟饭微微顿了一顿，似乎还没想好拿什么来举例说明自己的能力范围的确有了长足的进步——  
“你、”悟饭粗声粗气地喘了几口气，尽量把声音柔和了几分， “你明白么短笛叔叔——”然后他用期待的目光望着短笛——  
“我只是想好好照顾你，短笛叔叔——不让那些该死的家伙找到你。”

“可我也不愿意让你卷入任何危险的事件里——”短笛微笑着，同时优雅地抛出压死悟饭理性神经系统的最后一根稻草——  
“你已经长大了悟饭，你应该找个女朋友，过正常人的生活，别再和我扯上关系——”

伴随着短笛口中吐出最后一个音节，悟饭人已经扑上来——  
他捏着短笛肩头，把短笛按倒在地——

短笛的冰冷的皮肤微微抽动了一下。

悟饭侵略性地冷笑，用指尖慢慢抚摸着短笛的肩头——有那么一霎那，短笛觉得自己在那孩子的眼中看到了某种似曾相识的血统——

短笛的皮肤，是绿色的，而且纹理奇特，幽深的绿——摸上去的触感——像是冰冻过的黑布林，光滑，然而没有温度。  
悟饭短暂地犹豫了一下，终于还是将自己的唇慢慢凑上去——

…………  
…………

曾经有那么一瞬间，  
悟饭明确地感觉到了强烈心理落差的来源并不是差异化的体质和相去甚远的体表温度——  
仿佛虚无中有一个巨大而荒谬的悖论阴影一般横亘在二人之间——  
触摸冰的身体，释放火的幻觉，不由得一同颤栗——  
悟饭急促的喘息和拼命压抑的叫喊混杂在零星的单音节呻吟中——  
让人不敢多想一秒过去和未来。  
——脑海中出现某些鞘翅目生物的求偶仪式，  
——洁净的水边，纯粹的绿地，２０秒的闪光和２０秒的等待；  
——接踵而来的快乐、纵欲、以及灭亡，

一如共同游弋的萤光……  
一切都带给我一种疏离寂寞的死亡姿态……

——短笛叔叔，  
——假如可以，我会是你不再寂寞的原因吗？  
——还是说因为我的存在，你会更寂寞？  
——又或根本上——  
——那个无法抑制寂寞的人，其实是我？

不想被看到的泪水，从悟饭的指间滚落，  
在眼前形成雾气般氤氲的薄膜——用来隔离交欢时对那人痛楚的形象有着刻骨恐惧的人的视线，果然再适合不过。

水雾纯净狂野的臆想，  
萤光飘忽乱舞的幻象，  
在寂静的蔷薇覆盖的空中花园里彼此摩擦，释放出幽微的磷光和碎裂的脆响  
如同鳞翅目生物在半空优雅地回旋翻飞；  
如同直翅目生物在暗夜精致地低声唱咏。

…………  
…………

——终了，  
短笛轻轻翻了一个身，放弃了继续伪装熟睡的拟态——  
悟饭就在伏他身边，一直动也不动地凝视着他，“对不起，短笛叔叔——”

短笛静静地微笑，轻轻坐起来——  
幸好，这个肯体谅他人的孩子还没有问出‘你痛不痛啊’‘血有没有止住啊’之类的火星问题——  
自己的身体结构和脑组织也许不支持“羞涩感”、“廉耻心”这类高尚而非生存必要的情绪版本，但是——  
这个和自己生活了１０的真核域动物界脊索动物门哺乳纲灵长目人科智人属体质、学名叫做悟饭的孩子——也许，似乎已经不能再称为孩子的男人——  
突如其来地同自己进行了一次致密式的生物嵌合——  
——就像感情也许的确不多，  
——但尴尬总多少还有一点。

“不要紧。”短笛伸出手，摸了摸悟饭的头。

在指尖触到悟饭湿漉漉的黑发的那一瞬间，悟饭轻轻瑟缩了一下，但是很快地，悟饭也猛然坐起来，握起短笛的手，轻轻在自己的脸颊边擦过——  
“短笛叔叔，你——没事吧？”

短笛眼睛不易察觉地迅速向上翻了一下——到底还是必须问么——短笛无奈地摇了摇头。  
“我没事，我很好。”  
他盯住悟饭的眼睛，“悟饭，我真的不希望你——”

“不是的——短笛叔叔——”  
悟饭突然把头抵在短笛胸前，然后慢慢又抬起头，声音并不大，但是足够郑重，“我和比迪丽在一起也不仅仅是因为她爸爸是警署局长，可以帮助我调查ＺＯＲＯＴＡ——”

短笛轻轻抽回手，“我知道——”他又把手放在悟饭肩头。

“我没有在利用她，我不会利用任何人的短笛叔叔——我和她有着近似的悲伤和相同的目标——”悟饭看着短笛的眼睛，字字顿重地说道，“我不是为了向那个组织复仇，我愿意和你这样躲藏一生，真的，我甚至也可以容许他们的存在，尽管也许他们还会去伤害其他人——可我很自私短笛叔叔，我只想和你在一起，我只希望你能安全不被他们找到——但是，如果真的能瓦解那个组织，挖出他们的一切行动细节，也许就可以找到可以治疗你那美克体质的解药——”

短笛看着他，表情一瞬间变得有些飘忽，脑海中凭空地闪过一瓶非常清亮的液体——

…………  
——传说萤火虫只能在绝对纯净的水边栖息——  
——你啊，相信吗？  
…………

“其实——”短笛轻轻叹息，“悟饭，我以前不向你提及任何这个组织的事情，是出于担心你的安全，但是，既然你执意要调查ＺＯＲＯＴＡ，那么，我会告诉你我知道的一切，虽然，作为试验品，我对这个组织的了解也是很有限的——”  
——了解到了我想知道的，  
——作为交换，虽然我知道你不会告诉任何人——  
——不过还是送给你一些故事吧……

短笛转动身体，和悟饭面对面坐在水泥的屋顶上——  
开始陈述——  
“８８年１２月，Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ修道院毁灭于一场大火，我想，这个修道院应该是他们的科技研究的基地，原因和结果我已经无从得知——而且我们就是那个时候趁机逃脱的——那时候，你只有四岁——”  
短笛瞥了一眼进入努力回想状态的悟饭，但是悟饭的眼中透出淡淡的迷茫——  
短笛继续讲道：“我不知道和我一样在那时逃脱的试验品还有没有——但我想，如果ＺＯＲＯＴＡ组织没有在那个事件中被彻底摧毁——他们一定会用尽一切手段搜寻逃脱的试验品——”

悟饭点点头：“ＺＯＲＯＴＡ一定还存在着，而且他们一定会抱有消灭一切妨碍者的态度——比迪丽的哥哥曾作为政府专门安排打击他们的特工而遭到杀害，是在那个修道院被毁之后的事情——”

短笛了然地笑笑，继续说道：“他们的研究目标我不能确定——但是从我被进行的体质和生化机能改造结果来看——  
依据我自己的猜测，他们制造人类改造体有两个主要实用方向——  
事实上他们对这两类也有明确分类：  
身体机能和神经系统超出人类极限的兵器型活体，被他们称之为‘目’；可随意控制的爆破用途的炸弹型活体，被他们称之为‘花’——”  
短笛一口气说完，沉默了。

“……兵器……和……炸弹……么——”悟饭也沉默了一下，一转念，暗暗心惊：“那么短笛叔叔你——”  
悟饭又急忙刹住，似乎不知道用什么更温和无害的字眼表述出自己的担忧。

“我的体质嘛——”短笛笑笑，口气微微有些自嘲，“似乎并没有达到‘目’的强度，而且也没有任何爆破机能——我猜测应该是在研究过程中的失败了的实验结果，如果没有逃出来，可能早就被删除了……”

只有ＺＯＲＯＴＡ才能理解的‘删除’……

“短笛叔叔——”悟饭立刻埋怨似地小声嘟囔了一声儿，似乎在否定短笛那陈述句式的冷漠推断。

“而且——”  
短笛领情地微微一笑，又继续说道，“在ＺＯＲＯＴＡ已经改造成功的兵器型活体中，有被统称为‘七人目’的、７个最强的 ‘目’，是这个组织的战斗核心——也许。”

“没有任何痕迹的最高暗杀组……”悟饭忽然想起的比迪丽的话。  
——受到庞大组织层层包裹的锋利凶器。

短笛轻轻长出一口气，“就因为这些……所以你……”  
然后他意味深长地盯住悟饭的眼睛。

“嗯。”悟饭认真地点着头，迎视着短笛的目光，郑重地说道：“放心吧，短笛叔叔，我不会贸然行事的——以后我会更加小心，绝不会再把朋友带回家里来的——”

短笛微微一笑，“没关系，壁橱很宽敞——”

…………  
…………

２４日，凌晨——

悟饭躺在白色的单人床上，已经睡着了，旁边的书桌上放着一只还残留有一点牛奶的空玻璃杯。  
短笛坐在他旁边的椅子上发着手机简讯，绿色的指尖纯熟快捷地在小小的按键上游走，他输入了一段指令——  
停下来想了想，微笑，又编辑了一小段，然后按下了发送按钮——

月色的光华里，短笛的身体看上去完全没有任何存在感——仿佛那个模糊的轮廓属于无生命的物品，隐没于银色的暗影之中。

短笛放下手机，望着沉睡的悟饭，轻轻叹息——

“作为圣诞礼物——虽然我猜你绝不会想知道——而我也并不想告诉你——”

我也有个秘密……

——ＺＯＲＯＴＡ现任最高指挥官，  
——七人目之——  
天隐。  
——那美克体质的变异人，  
——短笛。

萤火虫 作词：林夕  
若快乐如露水短暂／把倒影当做床单／在那剩余汗衫的初夏／把天国当做人间／若我们畅聚值得高兴／连别离亦能活得丰盛／来磨擦来燃烧来焚毁我生命／我会化做萤火虫我会当你是彩虹／不可伸手触碰仍衷心相信／芦苇是因此在颤动／我忘记了我像萤火虫／爱上了大红灯笼／分享不到温暖仍努力去发亮／直到流金似的岁月留在星空／让我如火屑般舞动然后失踪然后失踪／让我漫无目的闪亮／粉饰这宇宙橱窗／让跌荡如流沙的映象／漆黑中擦亮檀香

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第十二章〖杀手＆暴徒＆女悍匪〗 

主题曲：We will rock you 

１９９９年１２月２４日

离天亮还有一段时间，也许。  
透明温室里闪动着惨白凌乱的蓝白光影，如同哥特式脚本渲染过的——精致黑暗的异世界。

“喂，顺便帮我把ＡＫ保养一下吧——”布尔玛窝在沙发上，怀抱着ＡＫ，啃着手中的半只苹果，目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕——这个阴暗的空间里唯一会发光的东西——

彼方没有理会——

直到半个苹果挟着凌厉的破空风声砸向坐在桌子前面的贝吉塔——的后脑勺——  
贝吉塔才懒洋洋地一偏头——刚好没打中——凶器在不远处的钢化玻璃墙上撞得烂碎——  
贝吉塔小心地将面前的ＡＷＰ拆成了几部分——然后拿起瞄准镜，轻轻呵了一口气——又拿起一张被剪成小块的薄鹿皮擦拭镜头。  
仍未理会——

只过了几秒钟，已经有一只手伸过来，将布尔玛怀中的ＡＫ抽走，开始拆卸部件——  
在布尔玛试图躬着腰从茶几上的水果篮子里拿出足量的‘弹药’全力攻击贝吉塔之前——

孙悟空拿着细长的尖嘴油壶，一边熟练地给ＡＫ的各个轴承夹缝及结合部上油，一边冷静地口头威胁道：  
“布尔玛，这次我只买了这些苹果，没有任务的情况下，我最快也只能在下周五去超市，之前任何东西没有了——你都得自己去买——”

布尔玛瞬间在脑海中核算出了这个威胁对自己的打击力度——到下个周五，还有整整一周——  
那么就是说——  
——卫生棉条和苹果，是她这个星期的死穴。

布尔玛看在有人已经主动帮忙保养自己的ＡＫ的份儿上决定奉行一次“小不忍则乱大谋”的王者——啊不，女王风范。

这时，手机响了起来，布尔玛的心里立刻有了自信满满的如意算盘——如果任务是在下周三之前，那就可以用一半以上的苹果砸贝吉塔——  
孙悟空完成任务回来通常也会顺路去超市的——如果他没死的话——孙悟空从来不会故、意、把自己弄得一身血污。  
如果任务是在今天晚上——布尔玛冷笑一声，一只苹果已经在她手里变成苹果渣——

“有任务——”  
孙悟空一边看满屏密密麻麻的字符代码一边看一边念：“目标国家金库，坐标：点Ｗ１４……幽灵岛组正面突进，负责金库及周边武装力量的清空；  
血铁镇组……哎，这次很热闹啊贝吉塔，嗯……携带四十枚‘花’……啊？这次连‘花’都要带这么多啊？……协助歼击任何可能方向上增援金库武装力量的军警集结——２４日２１点开始，限时１２小时内……  
咦？……  
噗——哇哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
孙悟空忽然癫痫一样倒在地上狂笑起来，进而开始满地打滚——

此举不但赢得了一向处变不惊的贝吉塔少有的侧目——  
连站在茶几上已经举起一篮子苹果准备袭击贝吉塔的布尔玛都不得不凝固在这个英明神武光芒万丈的曙光女神之宽恕的造型上嘴角抽搐地看着突然开始满地滚动狂笑着的孙悟空——

孙悟空笑了足有３分钟，直到脸都憋成了猪肝色才捂着肚子虚脱地抓着茶几角坐起来——  
和贝吉塔及布尔玛的那个“你又抽什么疯”的质问眼神相对时，还是又差点笑得喷出来——  
“后，后面——还有，附，附言——”孙悟空上气不接下气地念道，“ＰＳ：幽，幽灵岛组——必须——必须——”  
孙悟空转向布尔玛——

“全、员、出、战——”

孙悟空又开始用手砸着大理石地砖幸灾乐祸小人得志样地瘫在地上狂笑，好像这辈子最解恨的事情莫过于此——

“什么？——你再说一遍！……”  
布尔玛惊怒地一声大吼，随即一篮子的苹果从Ｎ个方向流星一般劈头盖脸地砸向坐地上的孙悟空——  
孙悟空猛然跳起来，身体像一条直立起来的蛇一样诡异地一阵扭动，令人眼花缭乱的噼里啪啦之后——  
所有的苹果都和他擦身而过——地上多了数滩扁平状的苹果渣——  
孙悟空顺手捡起来一块苹果碎片，塞进嘴里，味儿还不错——  
“绝对是你经常无故旷工的报应——布尔玛——”  
孙悟空笑吟吟地说道。

一瞬间，装苹果的空篮子也砸了过来，  
孙悟空赶紧伸手接住，放回茶几上——布尔玛脚边。

“不可能！——”布尔玛继续吼道。

孙悟空知道这个手机一旦拿给布尔玛拿到肯定会被碎尸万段——所以他尽量小心地在安全距离上把屏幕朝向布尔玛——  
“呐——你自己看，又不是我编的——”

“可是我今天真的不能去——”布尔玛继续气急败坏但又似乎有所顾忌地大吼，“今天——”

这时，一直没有说话的贝吉塔向布尔玛投来一个意味深长的冷眼一瞥——冷笑着说道，“每次一有任务你全家和祖上三代差不多都要轮番死一回，呐——今天又是谁的忌日啊？”

“你的——”  
空篮子又虎虎生风地砸向贝吉塔——贝吉塔皱了皱眉，一偏头，篮子一路滚到温室另一边——  
布尔玛看了一下身边，貌似实在没有什么更容易抓在手上投掷的凶器了，气得只能跺脚，狠狠瞪着贝吉塔，“这次是真的啊——今天——”  
声音再次顿住——

贝吉塔脸上也一副‘恶人自有恶人磨’的奸笑：“那以前都是假的了？”

“以前也是真的——”布尔玛大吼，但也只能让声量保持一个中气充沛的假象——  
一句标准国骂在布尔玛嘴里无声地翻了个个儿——

然后，布尔玛终于黯然地从茶几上下来，沮丧地一头扎进沙发后面的纸箱子里，拽出旅行袋，开始整理——  
不一会儿，布尔玛的尖叫声又响起来——  
“谁叫你们乱放这些弹夹啊？”  
几个零零碎碎的ＡＷＰ弹夹被丢出来，随机落在贝吉塔和孙悟空周围——  
贝吉塔和孙悟空对视了一眼，仍警惕地紧盯着布尔玛的背影——  
果然，马上——  
一枚银色小菠萝也被丢了出来——  
而且，是已经拔出了撞针的——  
在光线极差仅有电视屏发出刺目的白光的微光透明温室里，这颗银色小菠萝优雅的抛物线飞行轨迹在孙悟空和贝吉塔的视线中异常地明晰——

孙悟空闪电般地一跃而起，接住了这枚即将爆炸的小菠萝手榴弹，随即另一只手中的一根牙签精准地穿过了原来的撞针孔——

为了防止被敌人反投掷，任何军用手榴弹的反应时间都不超过５秒——但银菠萝对使用方的危险却是最大的，因为它的预留投掷时间最短——  
ＭａｒｋⅡ手榴弹从解除引信到爆炸只有２.３秒。

孙悟空落地之后立刻转身，然后小心翼翼地把掌心这枚吹弹可破岌岌可危的小菠萝塞进冰箱——  
贝吉塔冷冷地瞪了孙悟空一眼——  
呐，她丢这玩意出来也就算了，箱子里还有直接爆破用的贫铀型塑胶炸弹——  
孙悟空打了个冷颤，  
看来真的到了需要一劳永逸地解决这个疯女人的时刻了。

孙悟空无奈地长叹，走到桌边开始找水果刀——  
贝吉塔也不情愿地挪到那堆ＡＫ零件旁边——

当贝吉塔闷闷不乐地开始用脱脂棉花球仔细擦拭ＡＫ部件接缝处溢出的枪油的时候——瞥见孙悟空捧着一只苹果，恭恭敬敬地站在布尔玛身边，小心翼翼地盯着布尔玛的手：  
“苹果已经削好了……装备……等下我帮你整理……你要看的早间新闻再过４个小时就要开始了……千万别错过……休息一下，吃个苹果先……另外……布尔玛……我不得不说的是……你手上那个旅行袋……是贝吉塔的……”

黎明前的大地，果然是最黑暗的……

…………  
…………

“……久负盛名的钻石群组——‘安吉特蕾拉’已于昨天傍晚抵达本市，目前陈列在市中心的Ｊｕｎｏ珠宝行——今天将和广大市民见面……”  
终于，在早间新闻令人振奋，同时也是魔音穿脑般的音量里迎来了幽灵岛难得的‘宁静’清晨。  
布尔玛窝在沙发里，依然气鼓鼓地瞪着电视——  
“……‘安吉特蕾拉’钻石组群来源于非洲刚果共和国内一条著名的钻石矿脉，加工钻石组群的原石重达６５４３，３克拉。  
加工过程由１３位杰出的意大利钻石加工师历经１３７天的工时合力完成，最后他们将这块原始分割成７颗主钻和１７９颗小钻石——主钻中最大的Ｈｅｖａｊｒａ重达３１４.３５克拉，最小的主钻Ｓｕｍｅｒｕ也有２１６.３７克拉……  
……‘安吉特蕾拉’钻石组属于极为罕见的紫色彩钻，整个钻石组群的净度都在ＩＦ以上，即使在自然光照下，也呈现出一片眩目而淡雅的紫色……”

电视机里传出来的毫无感情色彩女播音员依旧震耳欲聋的声音——

孙悟空和贝吉塔都暗自警惕地瞟着布尔玛，以防她又突然作出令幽灵岛团灭的危险举动——

但是，令孙悟空和贝吉塔不百思不得其解的是，布尔玛竟然在认真地看这则新闻——而且慢慢地——她瞪大了眼睛，紧紧盯着电视画面，表情不自觉地变得痴迷起来——  
华丽的珠宝，对女性的魔力不言而喻，  
但对‘七人目’中极度缺乏雌性动物天性的女人也有这样的杀伤力么？……

…………  
…………  
２４日 ２０：４０

贝吉塔一路开着车，已经快要到达他们这次任务的目标地点，国家金库——孙悟空看着老老实实地坐在后座上——仿佛石化了一般的布尔玛——越看越寒……  
于是孙悟空伸手捅捅她，“布尔玛，要不，你去开一会儿车——可是难得的悍马Ｈ２，明年才能上市呢——”

“不要！”

“为什么啊？你不是一直吵着要开这个的吗——说起来布尔玛，你最近不仅性格大变，连脾气也格外地暴躁呢，难道是因为生理期么？——”

‘乒’——  
一颗ＡＫ子弹擦着孙悟空发际飞过，在ＺＯＲＯＴＡ特制的、装备有防弹玻璃的悍马Ｈ２越野车的车厢内反复弹射了３次，最后打进了距离贝吉塔的耳朵只有３公分不到的真皮座椅靠背里，冒出一小撮微妙的硝烟——  
给贝吉塔此时的心情添加了一个绝妙的注解。

贝吉塔毫不掩饰地从后视镜里瞪了布尔玛一眼，同时伸出手在后视镜里对着孙悟空清楚明确地比了一个中指——  
——你又招惹那疯女人干吗？

孙悟空无奈地眨了眨眼。

…………  
…………

２４日 ２１：１０

“轰——”

随着一声巨响，布尔玛抱着ＡＫ冲进来，在门两边接应的孙悟空和贝吉塔立刻合力将金库的外层合金大门关起来——转动门栓把大门锁住。  
金库在ＳＡＴＵＲＮＵＳ西南近郊４０公里处，是由一个处于地下１００米的大型核防御工程改建而成的，周围由一个机械化步兵旅担任镇守护卫的工作——同时在以这个金库为中心的１２点方向、４点方向和８点方向４０公里的距离上，有一个机械化装甲旅、一个空军歼击机营和一个导弹营——呈等边三角形的形状围护这金库，随时待命增援金库的防守，不管是来自天空还是地面的袭击——  
现在，幽灵岛的三个‘七人目’却开着一辆悍马突破正门冲进来，并且反锁了大门，侵入了地下金库——  
地下随处可见的重型合金大厅工事和三防闸门以及保险门——

“在前面现金金库转弯处转向——前方５０米大厅内有１３０名步兵集结，持有武器——Ｍ１６Ａ３，１４架Ｍ６０机枪——不建议正面通过——转入左侧通道后小型爆破前方墙壁，通过后可在地下１４层点Ｅ２５９回合——”  
清脆悦耳的美女总线蓝琪的声音听起来仿佛是在朗读冰淇淋店的夏季特惠专案——这个甜美的声音通过耳塞式的卫星电话清楚地传达到孙悟空、贝吉塔和布尔玛的耳中——  
贝吉塔从来没什么不良记录，听到总线的指示就立刻转身，敏捷地率先跳入旁边的一条似乎已经废弃的钢筋甬道——  
孙悟空看见贝吉塔转向，也跟着转向，但是孙悟空窜进钢筋甬道前看了一眼布尔玛所在的方向，这一看不要紧，心里立刻吧凉吧凉的——

布尔玛端着ＡＫ直接向传说中有１３０名步兵和１４挺机枪的方向冲了过去——

“贝、吉塔——”孙悟空小心翼翼地叫住贝吉塔。

贝吉塔咬了咬牙，脸色很难看地跟着孙悟空跳了出来，不情愿地跟在布尔玛的身后——

布尔玛脸上有一种狂热而亢奋的迷离笑容——这使她的脸在紫外光和高压钠灯的照耀下看上去十分诡异——她迅猛急促的脚步和流畅的肢体动作仿佛带着某种ＤＪ秀一般的节奏感——

孙悟空心里掠过一阵欲哭无泪的感觉——  
万年不出战的布尔玛一出任务就要在幽灵岛公共频道播放慢摇迪曲——她什么时候才能明白他们是出来做、任、务的而不是来蹦、迪的呢——  
但他还真不敢要求总线关掉舞曲，布尔玛可能会为此而倒戈的，虽然现在也差不多——

还有３０米，布尔玛就迎面冲上去，在机枪响起的同时丢出一个Ｍ３９型卵式手榴弹——自己则在一个墙壁小凹陷处略微一转，爆炸声刚过——她又跳出去端着ＡＫ一气扫射——

完全没需要孙悟空和贝吉塔动手——  
一个连的步兵就这样料理了。  
然后布尔玛冲到旁边的金库保险门旁边，开始安装炸弹——

贝吉塔和孙悟空跟在后面相互对视了一眼，贝吉塔淡淡地开口：“这女人今天怎么这么Ｈｉｇｈ？吃了多少‘虹’啊？——”

孙悟空一只手挠着头，也纳闷，“一颗也没吃——谁知道她咋回事儿——”

这时听见布尔玛大喊道：“Ｃ４－５秒后起爆——５——４——散开?——启动——１”  
“轰——”一声巨响。

从布尔玛喊出‘５秒后起爆——’孙悟空和贝吉塔都一阵头皮发麻——这里是通道型的密闭空间，你他妈的还用塑胶炸弹爆破——  
刚找到掩体，炸弹就响了——

顿时孙悟空和贝吉塔同时产生了欲哭无泪的感觉，只见布尔玛一猫腰，从保险大门上被炸出的洞钻了进去，孙悟空犹豫了一下，正要犹豫着要不要跟着钻进去——布尔玛又钻了出来——“要爆炸了３秒——”  
只听见这个金库里又是“轰——”的一声巨响，从保险门上的大窟窿里滚出一串浓烟——  
布尔玛又钻了进去——孙悟空也只好钻进去——“布尔玛，不是这个金库——我们要找的是黄——”  
孙悟空无限悲壮地发现自己钻进这个金库的一霎那，自己全身的皮肤和视线都在５秒内变成了一种微微闪烁并且放出荧光效应的淡蓝——

“布！尔！玛！——”  
孙悟空一字一顿恶狠狠地叫着前面正在一堆花花绿绿的纸片里翻翻捡捡的布尔玛——

后者则一脸无辜地，当然，也眨着蓝汪汪的大眼睛无辜地——嘟囔，“啊——不好意思啊——我拿错了Ｃ４，这个是贫铀型的——”

贫铀Ｃ４炸弹——在普通的Ｃ４炸弹中加入贫铀合金而特制的贫铀弹，除了增强的爆破效果以外——  
还附赠数十万毫雷姆的核辐射效果——普通人类的致死计量，最起码也够后代变异个十代八代的——  
但是，这样的辐射量对长期服用‘虹’的‘七人目’没有任何杀伤效果——倒是在身体接触到过量的超强辐射的一瞬间，身体自发地在体表产生抵御辐射穿透身体的荧光反射膜，连视网膜都会同时改变——  
于是，这就是他们统统变得蓝汪汪的原因——

孙悟空小心翼翼地回头看了一眼跟进来的贝吉塔——  
贝吉塔那张蓝洼洼的小脸儿上泛着不祥的、不善的、狰狞的、即将暴走咬人的绿光——

孙悟空觉得自己恐怕马上就能看到ＡＷＰ和ＡＫ生死对决了——

但是——  
“喂，贝吉塔，这个是钱吧？——”布尔玛举起一沓钞票朝贝吉塔晃晃，然后依然没心没肺嬉皮笑脸地问道。

看表情，贝吉塔已经彻底被这个女人打败了，“我看起来像是知道这种事情的人么？”他有气无力地回答。

布尔玛信服地点点头，求助地望向孙悟空——

孙悟空只能充满无力感地回答，“这个是万元大钞，布尔玛你要干吗？——”

“去购物——”布尔玛一边简洁地回答道，一边闷头把自己的旅行袋袋子掀了底儿朝天，里面的装备全倒了出来——开始向里面装一沓一沓的大钞——装了满满的一旅行包，才站起来，把鼓鼓的大包往背上一搭，“那么我先走了，剩下的事情交给你们了——”

孙悟空和贝吉塔再次用蓝汪汪的视线相互对视了一下——

——组织预计１２小时的任务这个女人只参与了不到１２分钟，而且还一直在阻碍任务完成， 而且而且还——  
一直全力以赴地谋杀队友……  
——还是让她出去吧，我觉得她不在这里我们活着并且完成任务的几率还大一点，何况还可以关掉这个让我快要崩溃的背景音乐……

在布尔玛就要从保险门上的大窟窿钻出去的一瞬间，孙悟空忽然开腔——“那门外的４０辆装甲车交给你了——”

布尔玛忿忿地回头瞪孙悟空。

“要不你也出不去啊——”孙悟空脸上一副就事论事的诚恳。

“要不你想怎样？”贝吉塔也开了口，“——已经进来了，我们绝对不会再跑出去帮你收拾装甲车——”

布尔玛恨恨地一跺脚——走回她倒出的一堆装备的地方，仔细挑了一颗并不大的炸弹，塞进在后面口袋里——

“你——”  
——想用一颗炸弹对付４０辆装甲车啊？  
孙悟空话到嘴边，但是在幽微的光线下，那颗小小的炸弹的标签忽然诡异地闪动了一下，孙悟空决定还是闭上嘴——

眼睁睁看着布尔玛从保险门上洞钻了出去——向金库大门的方向跑去——

布尔玛今天很不正常啊贝吉塔——  
贝吉塔——

……贝吉……塔？……

原来，  
幽灵岛上从来就没有过正常人……  
孙悟空真的哭了。

We will rock you -by Queen  
were causin utter devastation ／ when were stepping to the place ／ and better believe that you can see ／ were gonna rock and never stop ／ and here we go again ／ hit you with the flow again ／ kick it up the second time around ／ well bring it on again - shout it out ／ buddy you're a boy ／ make a big noise playin' in the street ／ gonna be a big man some day ／ you got blood on your face ／ big disgrace ／ kicking your can all over the place ／ how about little something to get you in the mood ／ know what i mean ／ watch your back, we got queen on this track ／ bring the feedback ／ and let it drop ／ as long as five bring the funk ／ queen bring the rock ／ and it dont stop ／ buddy youre a young man ／ hard man ／ shouting in the street ／ gonna take on the world some day ／ you got blood on your face ／ big disgrace ／ waving your banner all over the place ／ ah ／ buddy youre an old man, poor man pleading ／ with your eyes ／ gonna make you something some day ／ you got mud on your face ／ big disgrace ／ somebody better put you back in your place ／ we will ／ we will ／ rock you ／ we will ／ we will rock you ／ we will ／ we will rock you ／ we will ／ we will rock you ／  
…………

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第十三章〖无翼天使〗 

主题曲：АНГЕЛ БЕЗ КРЫЛА

１９９９年１２月２４日

布尔玛一路跑向金库大门，一共需要４５秒——时间很充裕，布尔玛把别在头上的卫星对讲系统的话筒放下来，按下了通话按钮，声音并不大，但很清晰地呼叫——  
“神错目呼叫总线——请回答——”

一秒后，布尔玛的耳机中又响起蓝琪甜腻的声音，“总线收到，有什么我可以为您服务的？——”

靠，这个变态花痴女人——每次都假装自己是超市里的售货小姐——布尔玛在心里默默地骂了一句，回答道，“神错目需要远程火箭炮支援——”

“靠——”耳机里传来一声听上去很不和谐的感叹，但是声音仍然很悦耳，“区区４０部装甲车而已啊，又不是坦克车——自己搞定吧——”

“靠！我是‘目’啊我又不是‘花’——”布尔玛一点不含糊地‘靠’回去——“给我接通Ｃｏｍｍａｎｄｅｒ——”

“收到，执行官接通倒计时——５、４、３、２、Ｃｏｎｎｅｃｔ”蓝琪的声音又传来。

耳机里少许的吵杂音过后，一个稳重而温和男性的声音在耳机中响起，优雅而沉静，而且——听上去绝对不是老头子——  
“什么事？——”

布尔玛对这个声音很满意，“Ｃｏｍｍａｎｄｅｒ，请给我火箭炮支援——”

“很好，方位？——”

“向我开炮——”布尔玛微笑。

“很好，”那个声音笑了，“总线，卫星ＧＰＳ精确锁定神错目绝对位置——”

“哇哇——不要哈——我是说我所在的方位——”布尔玛虽然知道那些王八蛋一贯喜欢捉弄人，但她还是很担心他们真的会用卫星导航的火箭追杀自己——

耳机里也笑了，“收到，菜单呢——”

“正在编辑弹头菜单——”布尔玛嘴里说着，一边保持急速的跑动状态——  
一边按着腕上的手表型电子输入仪按键。 

几秒沉寂后，蓝琪的甜美声音再次响起：  
“总线呼叫神错目，现在将你接入血铁镇联络频道——他们将在４０公里外的点１５０.４８.２７.９３及１３５.２４.２４.１７处向你处发射火箭弹增援——信号接入前５秒倒计时，４、３、２、Ｃｏｎｎｅｃｔ——”

“神错目收到——”布尔玛应答了一句，耳机里出现短暂的电子干扰声——但马上清晰起来，一个年轻男子戏谑的声音突然闯入布尔玛耳朵中——  
“嗨——美女，要我干掉你么——”

“滚！老娘对你这种小鬼没兴趣——”布尔玛恶狠狠地吼道。

“别这样嘛，大婶，你要是知道我饲养了什么宠物，一定会很惊喜的——”１７号的声音仍然没完没了。  
“尾翼式爆破火箭弹填充完毕——”１８毫无生气的声音忽然闯入对话频道，“尾翼式碎甲火箭弹填充完毕——尾翼式燃烧弹填充完毕——”

几秒之后，  
“目标锁定完毕——弹道优化完毕——连射间隔——６０ｍｓ——”１７号的声音再次响起，仍是玩世不恭的笑着，“美女，我来了——”

“火箭炮发射前倒计时１０秒——”１８号的声音又加入了频道，仍是干巴巴的声音——“９、８、７、——”

布尔玛此时已经跑到金库大门前，打开大门就是４０辆重型装甲车和数十架阿帕奇武装直升机的阵地，布尔玛微微一笑，向对讲话筒里回应了一句最后话——：  
“谢谢你……”她犹豫了一下，“……们。”她又加上了个字。

耳机里１８号的倒计１０秒的读秒仍在继续，没有任何感情地继续着——  
１７号的声音又响起来——“美女，死在那儿的话……”  
同时——  
冰冷的读秒声——“６、５、４、３——”  
“……有人会很伤心的……”

可惜布尔玛并没有听见，她此时已经摘下自己的耳机和话筒，丢在脚边，深深吸了一口气——脸上绽开一个大大的微笑，掰开巨大的门栓——冲了出去——

“２、１——Ｆｉｒｅ——”

大门一被敞开，出口立刻被２０架以上装甲车专用１２.７ｍｍ高射机枪扫射的子弹封闭——  
头顶数架阿帕奇的刺眼强光柱也集中在突然敞开的大门上——  
短暂的硝烟散去后，几乎所有的装甲车驾驶员和狙击员都直直地盯住了大门口——

空无一物。

布尔玛镇静地伏身在离门口最近的一部装甲车的顶部——  
迅速将手中的炸弹迅捷地吸附在这辆车的顶部，然后毫不迟疑地解除了引信——

同时她似乎也被头顶上视野比装甲车更好的阿帕奇锁定了，巨大的直升机光柱交叠着照在布尔玛身上，布尔玛站立起来，昂着头，迎着十几架ＸＭ－２３０－Ｅ１型３０毫米机炮微笑——  
看表情倒像是个镁光灯下的影后——  
就好像她完全不知道这些对准她的东西几毫秒之内就可以把她变成一堆焦黑的碎肉——  
突然——  
一道白色的光从布尔玛脚下腾空而起，一颗炸弹呼啸着冲上天空，以螺线形的飞行轨迹华丽地旋转着，几乎是瞬间攀升到４０００ｍ的高度——  
布尔玛的周围都被一道白色烟雾包围——

数十架阿帕奇直升机几乎是同时朝着布尔玛的方向用机炮密集地射击——  
但遗憾的是在那片白色的烟幕的掩护下，布尔玛已经跳跃到１０米以外的另一辆装甲车顶上——

与此同时——  
飞上半空的那颗炸弹已经居高临下地将所有阿帕奇直升机笼罩在自己的破坏范围内——  
然后，它不负众望地——突然——爆炸了。

高能电磁脉冲弹——  
利用炸药爆炸压缩磁通量的方法产生高功率微波的电磁脉冲——可使武器、通讯、预警、雷达系统设备中的电子元器件失效或烧毁；使导弹、雷达的操纵人员、飞机驾驶员以及炮手、坦克手等的生理功能发生紊乱，出现烦躁、头痛、记忆力减退、神经错乱以及心脏功能衰竭等症状，甚至在微波高频段使人的皮肤灼热，眼患白内障，皮肤内部组织严重烧伤甚至致死。

一瞬间，所有的阿帕奇武装直升机全都如同被杀虫剂喷中的苍蝇——立刻处于失控的坠机状态——

布尔玛站在装甲车上，从背上抽出一个轻巧的类似弩枪的东西——冷静地向最近的一架阿帕奇坠落的方向瞄准——  
然后钩动扳机——“乒——”  
一个小巧的短弩后面拉着细细的钢丝飞向那架飞机，并且钩住了飞机的一个起落架，  
布尔玛接着扳动弩机上的另一个开关，钢丝蓦然强烈收缩——  
将布尔玛猛然向天空中扯去——

——没有翅膀的天使，在盛怒的火焰和雷霆袭来之前，  
凭空地掠过即将灭亡的土地——

剧烈收缩的钢丝将布尔玛沿着抛物线的轨迹弹射到将近５０米的高空，瞬间跨越数百米的距离——  
布尔玛在空中灵活地转身，果断地摘开弩机上的连接到正在急速坠落的直升机上的那条钢丝——  
当自己在空中上升达到最高点的同时，布尔玛又一次举起弩机，向远处的高大杨树林里连着钩动了５次扳机——  
这次射出的不是短弩箭而是一些高尔夫大小的钢球，在钢球击中树木的一瞬间，球体突然向立体空间内的６０个方向弹射出前端带有合金倒刺的钢丝，在树木间瞬间形成一个坚韧而巨大的钢丝蛛网——  
那里正是布尔玛将会落下的地点——  
庞大细密的钢丝蛛网将布尔玛从高空坠下的全部重力势能最大化、同时也是最温柔地转换成巨大弹性势能，再次弹跳起来之前，布尔玛稍微调整了一下自己的起跳姿态——  
回头看了一眼金库。

第二次跳跃将使她在１５秒内离开金库将被毁灭的范围——

当布尔玛再次以飞翔的姿态掠过树林上空时——１６颗携带不同灾难的 ——命名为‘獠牙天使’的尾翼式火箭弹已经从４０公里外的地狱赶来——  
——历时４９秒８２毫秒。  
带着由衷的快意创造灭亡。

——在此刻之前的一分钟——

直到所有人——包括孙悟空贝吉塔布尔玛以及和他们敌对的武装力量拥有的所有通讯器材统统被那颗高能电磁脉冲弹破坏之前——  
地下金库里的孙悟空和贝吉塔当然也一直通过卫星通讯里幽灵岛公共波段收听着布尔玛在外面的所有“壮举”。  
孙悟空和贝吉塔此刻静静地站在满地人类肢体碎肉血泊和焦黢的残骸上——

孙悟空甚感忧虑状对贝吉塔说道：“诶……她……好像使用了火箭炮……”

贝吉塔面无表情但深感欣慰地回答：“已经不错了……我还以为她会用导弹呢……”

孙悟空瞪了一眼满脑子恶趣味的某人，随即微微有些困惑地问道：“她能意识到我们还在这里么？”

贝吉塔脸上写满无所谓：“应该已经意识到了吧……至少她开出的火箭弹菜单里没有携带核弹头的……不是据说这个金库能防御核打击的么？”

孙悟空悲愤地把眼睛向上一翻：“万一这个金库是豆腐渣工程怎么办？”

贝吉塔依然很镇静，笑着反问：“那现在跑出去还来的及么？——”

孙悟空绝望地闭上眼睛：“瞬间移动——”

贝吉塔用他一贯注视着孙悟空的、‘大家快来看有白痴啊——’的眼神，瞪了孙悟空一眼，不再答话。

…………  
…………

大地和被深埋的宝藏，一同陷入了巨大的痉挛一般疯狂的震颤——  
艳丽的火海装饰着世上那些最昂贵的金属山脉——那个堆积着梦幻中才有的庞大财富的巨型金窟——  
由成堆的焦枯尸体和翻倒战的车残骸为这块禁区打上一道已被魔王肆虐过的醒目烙印——

天使驾着用雷霆装饰的战车，从天空上轰隆隆地疾驰碾过……

…………  
…………

２４日 ２２：００

市中心的Ｊｕｎｏ珠宝行在它即将停止营业的最后一分钟迎来了今天的最后一位顾客——  
一位漫不经心地拎着“疑似”ＡＫ４７突击步枪的——半夜来逛珠宝店的客人——  
但却没有人在第一时间报警，因为——

这是一位身着Ｚａｃ Ｐｏｓｅｎ白色绸缎晚装，拖着鲜红的ＬＶ Ｖｅｒｎｉｓ限量版漆皮旅行箱的挽着淡紫色发髻别着流光溢彩的施华洛世奇水晶头饰的美女——  
虽然她的另一只手里，握着一只“疑似”为ＡＫ４７突击步枪的东西，但她进门的一瞬间，金店内所有的人都同时怔住了——

在几秒钟谁都没有任何行动和语言，只是一起直勾勾地看着她——  
这位客人携带的看似危险的违禁物品和她衣着的品味——实在是反差有点过于巨大——脑力最迅速的人也不过是意识里翻过这样一串字幕，标注在这个美女头上——  
“喜欢恶作剧吓唬人的富家小姐”

直到这个美女自己开口：  
“我——”她似乎对购物有着特殊兴趣，就像她从来没有过购物的经历一样——事实也的确如此，布尔玛兴冲冲地说道：“来买安吉特蕾拉——”

终于有一个脑筋似乎看起来非常灵光并且立刻看到巨大商机的值班经理急忙跑上来——  
“小姐这边请——”  
他鞠着躬，脸上保持一种刻意矜持不露痕迹但仍只是针对有钱人才有的高档谄媚笑容，他引领着布尔玛来到陈列‘安吉特蕾拉’的展柜前——  
开始滔滔不绝地向布尔玛介绍这组价值连城的珍贵钻石群，那些世间罕有的特性——期间还不只一次的、含蓄地暗示只有布尔玛这样的世家名媛和这样的钻石才是最相得益彰的组合——

布尔玛微笑着，耐心地倾听这位着经理对钻石组口若悬河的讲解，以及时不时委婉地表达出来的——对自己由衷的赞美，以及以及他那貌似只会针对‘脾气古怪身家亿万的有钱人’才能流露出的——爱怜的神态和真诚的宽容——  
——看这些有钱人的行为多么古怪啊，可是多么可爱的风格呢——  
这个经理温柔的眼神真的正在明确地传达着这样一种富有绅士风度的宽慰——  
布尔玛只是静静地站在展柜前审视这这些熠熠生辉的钻石——  
直到连这位精明的经理都拿不出更多的‘珍贵特性’可以继续介绍，也在找不到布尔玛更多‘显而易见’的优美品质能拿来继续赞美——  
布尔玛还是不动声色地专注地看着这组钻石。  
不甘心行销生涯里出现“令顾客和自己陷入尴尬的沉默境地”的情况的，这位精明的金店大堂经理立刻找到了新的切入话题——

“大小姐您真是太幽默了，拿着这种精美的模型逛街一定很引人注目吧——”

布尔玛脸上浮起微笑，视线并没有离开这些钻石，懒洋洋地应道：“这个啊——是真的——”

随即一转身，抬手，一阵猛烈的ＡＫ４７扫射，将两侧的柜台以及金店当街的巨大橱窗打得粉碎——  
周围步行道上人群猛然陷入混乱的嘈杂声夹杂着店内员工凄厉的尖叫声——  
尽管没有任何人员伤亡——  
尖叫还在继续——

这个目前距离布尔玛最近的——头脑貌似曾经最敏锐的经理的第一反应就是以最快的速度跪在了地上，随即身体也趴在地上双手抱头——

过了一会儿，整个店内又安静了——因为所有店内的员工都像那个经理一样抱头趴在地上——瑟瑟发抖。  
对面的步行街上却更加混乱——

布尔玛小心地用ＡＫ轻轻捅捅地上的经理，  
——后者则浑身抽搐一样地哆嗦着抬起了头，连一句完整的话也说不出来。

布尔玛全无恶意地右手挑起ＡＫ，孩子气地天真一笑，“看吧，真的是真的——” 然后她又笑容可掬地对这个经理说道，“安吉特雷拉，我买了——”

在这个经理强迫自己认定‘自己是陷入了一场近乎爱丽丝梦游式的华丽而恐怖的诡异噩梦’的同时，他噩梦中的那个女主角，已经在所有人心惊胆颤的众目睽睽下从旅行箱里倒出了２亿钞票——

布尔玛回手对着安吉特蕾拉展柜角上看来是电子锁的部分‘乒’地开了一枪——  
整个店里的人不约而同地哆嗦了一下——

布尔玛伸手推开展柜的玻璃橱窗，“原来金店号称防弹玻璃的橱窗都是骗人的啊——”她若有所悟地笑道。

布尔玛把钻石组倒在一块洁白的丝绸上，轻轻包裹起来，很大的一包，打了一个结，拎在手上——

当这个富有销售经验的金店经理战战兢兢地试探着抬起头的时候，竟然看到这个穿着晚礼服号称来买钻石却拎着ＡＫ４７突击步枪更像是来打劫的女人蹲在他面前——  
正在认真地把２亿的钞票整齐地堆在他鼻子底下——

一瞬间，这位经理的眼神中忽然迸出了一丝精神崩溃的迹象——  
当他趴在地上目送这人女人坦荡地推开店门，然后走到街对面叫了一部出租车扬长而去以后，他对着这个女人丢下的、昂贵的ＬＶ旅行箱，突然不可抑止地呕吐起来，并且开始歇斯底里地大笑，事实上他的后半生，被证实的确是在精神病院的重症病房里度过的……

…………  
…………

圣诞节 １１：５５

当特兰克斯站在烛龙大桥上朝西南方向眺望的时候——  
礼花频频绽放的夜空中，似乎有隐隐约约的火光和黑烟藏在辽远漆黑的天空边界处，空气里有灾难的味道。  
——今天他们两个都有任务，  
——难得一个人出来走走，  
——何况今天……  
特兰克斯陷入沉思。

直到一种无法言说的神秘感召使他回头——  
他自己也说不清楚为何要这时候忽然回头，但他的的确确是回过了头——并且看见离自己５０米左右停下了一辆出租车，车上走下来一个穿着白色绸缎晚装的紫发女人——  
毫无理由地——或着说什么理由都有地——特兰克斯的心狂跳起来——心中只有一个念头：  
求你了，千万不要是幻觉——

只见这个女人款款走上大桥的人行步道——似乎并没有注意到特兰克斯的存在——

她拎着一个白色的丝绸包裹，扶着大桥的栏杆站定——温柔地对着夜空微笑，仿佛她面前的星空是一个她挚爱的人的面孔，她轻柔地说道：“抱歉，我来晚了，不过我想还赶得及——”

这个女人一扬手，洁白的丝绸包裹从她手中抛向夜空，  
散开——  
无数细碎的闪光在大桥顶上诸多高压稀有惰性气体刺眼的灯光中璀璨地闪烁——  
银河的群星和散落的礼花在它们面前都黯然失色不值一提——  
紫色的光华流星一般闪耀，仿佛是一道寒冷极地绽放的欧若拉——  
极光般绚烂流动的闪光，看一眼就让人的心彻底沉沦和浮升——

但是特兰克斯的目光却只痴迷地紧盯着这个紫发的女人——  
伴随着她抛洒这一把宇宙里最灿烂星辰的同时——这个女人放声大喊——  
“特?——兰——克——斯——生——日——快——乐——“

当特兰克斯意识到自己正在朝向这个女人奔跑时，似乎已经是很久以后的事情了——没有意识地，脚步不由自主地朝着这个女人狂奔——  
而且一个声音在他自己耳边响起，似乎是他自己的声音，而且也是在他意识到自己要发出这样的叫喊之后，那个呼喊似乎已经存在了很久很久，和他活在这个世界上的时间一样久——

“——妈妈！——”

布尔玛看到这个奔向自己的紫发少年的时候，有只有一秒——也许更短暂的震惊——  
紫发少年的身影就已经猛然跃上护栏，在布尔玛面前掠过，追随那些星辰向下陨落——

这一生，到死为止没有被任何子弹击中过的布尔玛，突然有一种被银质的弹丸贯穿心脏的真切痛楚——  
如雷轰顶。

但那转瞬即逝的霎那间，那个紫发少年的影像明晰地在布尔玛眼中定格——  
布尔玛心中只有一个祈求，也许是一生唯一的一个——  
——求求你，让我看看你，我的天使，一秒就好——

紫发的少年在向下跳跃的一瞬间转过头，和布尔玛真的只有一秒的对视——  
和她如出一辙的妖艳紫发——  
和他同样明亮的黑色双眸——

也许是一生仅有一次的短暂重逢。  
——真的只有一秒钟。

特兰克斯已经掠过布尔玛的视线，直直地扑向璀璨的钻石坠落的地方——

布尔玛浑身颤抖，拼命捏着护栏禁止自己跌倒——  
目光一直紧紧追逐着‘上天赠予自己的最贵重的礼物’，并且眼睁睁地看着这个‘礼物’追逐着她赠予他的礼物一同落入深渊般漆黑暗流汹涌的海面——

泪水遽然肆意滂沱……

那不是一个１１岁孩子能有的体能速度和精神力量——

我的天使……  
你也，堕成恶魔了吗？

一阵疾劲的狂风突然掠过大桥——  
裙摆上一整幅白纱猝然扬起，在布尔玛身后翻飞成一道朦胧的幻影，如同天使展开洁白的双翼，光芒从她的身后投射过来——  
随之大桥和下面平静深邃的海面一同受到巨大撼动一般震颤起来——

西南方向猛然腾起冲向夜空撕裂天际的巨大火光——  
照亮了整个星空天幕……

布尔玛在泪光中静静地微笑。

宝贝，  
其实，  
我们都记得，  
今天是你的生日…………

АНГЕЛ БЕЗ КРЫЛА – Vitas

Я возвращаюсь в детство／Мимо пролетают дни ／ Я разбиваю сердце ／ Больно мне одному идти ／ Я словно ангел без крыла／Зачем ты родила меня ／ Среди звезд зов горьких слез／Ветер унес Пусть дрожь бежит по коже ／ Слезы излучают свет ／ Знай, я останусь тем же ／ Чистым ангелом с небес ／ Я словно ангел без крыла ／ Зачем ты родила меня ／ Среди звезд зов горьких слез ／ Ветер унес  
【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第十四章 〖无爱无恨的土壤〗 

主题曲：彼岸花

２００５年０６月２６日

“短笛叔叔，我——这次可能要离开好一阵子——”悟饭不敢抬头，但又不愿意错过再次凝视蔷薇花影中那人的机会——  
“没关系的悟饭，你和比迪丽一起去上大学这是很好的事情——”短笛仍是不愠不火的微笑。  
四年，没有想象的漫长吧……  
但愿。

…………  
…………

ＳＡＴＵＲＮＵＳ市东北８０公里外郊区有一个废弃的发电厂——被称为“血铁镇”。  
四周围绕着层层叠叠的军用警戒网——

上个世纪５０年代中期，这个发电厂曾有过配备４部１２００兆瓦的超大火力发电机组，担负全市７０％电力供应的辉煌资历——  
直到它被时代消磨成一个僵死的钢窟，  
绝望的废墟自觉地堕落成魔物栖身的巢穴——

如今３０米高的庞大深蓝色厂房和高耸在电厂一端的１６８米的暗红色烟囱——在远处观望仍是十分壮观。  
厂房里布满巨大的钢架、繁复的平台、锈迹斑斑又形状各异的机械以及数不清的梯子、锁链、立柱、栈桥和栏杆——

离地面２０米高的一个大概４０、５０平米的平台，半隐藏在一个巨大机械的阴影下，被上面的钢架遮蔽成一个屋形的空间——  
一边的金属墙面上，嵌着杀手电影专用的巨大而可能毫无用处只是用来给杀手们增添诡谲的光影效果的换气扇——  
不过血铁镇的这个换气扇的确在缓缓转动，  
一直转动。

交替的光影中，这个空间的正中间只有一个很大的——  
鲜红的布艺沙发——上面凌乱地丢着几个靠垫和抱枕，以及一些零散弹夹——用来证实居住在这里的——  
的的确确是一些审美情趣和世俗对杀手居住地的推断空前一致的杀手。  
ＺＯＲＯＴＡ‘七人目’中三个——利仞、花了、须弥……

沙发朝向这个空间的唯一出入口——  
一段鲜红的狭窄栈桥，凌空连接着下层的平台——巨大的发电机组如同蛰伏在洞穴里的远古洪荒巨兽——沉睡至今。

对着入口同时也是对着这个红色沙发的，是一个方形的黑色金属电视柜——上面放着一部崭新的４２寸液晶数字电视机——

特兰克斯悠闲地躺在红色的沙发上，头尽量向后仰——他的手里握着一颗硕大的紫色钻石——  
配合的周围规律的光影转动晶莹地闪烁。  
特兰克斯把这颗钻石举到眼睛的正上方，专注地久久凝视这颗钻石，仿佛要沉入它闪耀游离的光芒中——

这颗钻石不必拿到拿到司法鉴定局鉴定，只要稍有常识的人就能看得出来，这就是早年被歹徒抢劫（购买？）的钻石组群‘安吉特蕾拉’中的第七颗主钻——重量为２１６.３７克拉的Ｓｕｍｅｒｕ。

同时也是‘安吉特蕾拉’留在人世间最后仅存的一颗——  
其余的早已穿过ＳＡＴＵ湾深蓝色幽静的海水，沉入无边蔓延的海沙中——  
昔日的少年，在跌入大海的一瞬间，只抓到了这一颗……

突然——  
一个身影无声无息地蓦然从入口的红色栈桥轻灵地扑向特兰克斯——手中的钻石。

本来全神贯注沉迷于自己的遐想的特兰克斯在感受到这个黑影带来的微弱风压的同时——也猛然跃起——从沙发的一端窜到地上，稳稳地站住——

１８号扑空，看了一眼握紧钻石全神盯住自己进入高度戒备状态的特兰克斯——无懈可击——

１８号努力表示友善地冲着特兰克斯笑笑，伸手，腻声说道，“借我看看吧？——”眼里却闪着轻蔑的寒光。

特兰克斯没有动，仍是戒备中的僵硬姿态——  
“滚！别来烦我——”

１８号冷笑，“不给我的话——我就打爆你的光碟——”手势看起来像是要伸向挂在她大腿边上的Ｇｌｏｃｋ１８——

特兰克斯虽然想到了这是１８号虚张声势，但还是忍不住朝巨大排风扇的一个角落瞄了一眼——

短暂的分心——１８号产生的风压已经将他笼罩，特兰克斯一惊，手上已经空了——

１８号跳回离特兰克斯足够安全的距离——捏着这颗罕见的大钻石，斜着眼审视了一下，漫不经心地说道：“看样子很值钱呢——我替你卖掉吧——”

“还给我！”特兰克斯压抑着冰冷愤怒地低吼。

“好啊——”１８号冷笑，伸出手，作出要递还给特兰克斯的样子——

特兰克斯犹豫了一下，还是迅猛地伸手来抓——

但１８号的速度比他更快，瞬间握着钻石的手又缩了回去，她举到眼前夸张地看了一下，然后，很明显地故意向身后一丢：  
“呀——掉了——”

钻石沿着完美的抛物轨迹向地面飞去——  
其间和栈桥钢板以及下面层层叠叠钢架发生碰撞的声音似乎格外清澈悦耳。

一瞬间，１８号的面前出现了一个黑洞洞的枪口——１８号一惊，随即敏捷地侧身向右躲闪——  
瞬间５连发Ａｓｔｒａ Ａ－８０手枪射出的９ｍｍ施泰尔手枪弹接连擦着她的面颊飞过，  
１８号猛然偏头——但第五颗子弹还是在她脸上遗留下一道血线——凶险的闪避。

１８号瞬间意识到Ａｓｔｒａ Ａ－８０手枪的弹容是１５发——这种距离上面对１０连击再做一次无伤闪避是不可能的——  
只能，还击。

１８号猛然弯下腰——以身体蜷缩状态下看上去有些不可思议角度迅猛踢出一脚——同时探手拽出挂在自己牛仔裤外侧的Ｇｌｏｃｋ１８——  
特兰克斯握枪的手被１８号踢中——Ａｓｔｒａ脱手而飞——但特兰克斯也马上沉下肩膀，好像从地上抽出什么东西的姿势，随即手上已经握着一柄闪着寒光的刀——  
——全长不到３０ｃｍ，遍布着行云流水般繁华流畅的花纹的，正是用乌兹钢打造的魔性之刃——

——大马士革刀。  
特兰克斯的第二武器。

刀身上每一片蜿蜒妩媚的花纹在微观尺度上都是一簇逆生的倒刺——增加自身锋利坚韧的同时带给敌人更迅猛的灭亡——

１８号的脸上掠过一丝金属般冷凝的杀机，但她已经握着Ｇｌｏｃｋ１８的手却猛然被人拉住——１８号大惊失色——  
大马士革刀明净如雪的刃也已经抵住１８号的咽喉——  
只需要轻轻地一划——

但是，  
猛然间，正在生死博命的二人却不得不一同停手，不由自主地转头。

１７号，挡在他们之间。

他一只手抓着１８号握枪的手，另一只手推着着特兰克斯的前胸，漠然地望着他们——

“１８号——”１７号面无表情地说道，“别做无聊的事——”

１８号瞪住他，片刻，凶狠地摔开１７号的手，转身出去了。

１７号从口袋里掏出回来的时候刚好捡到的钻石，递给特兰克斯——

特兰克斯把大马士革刀塞回绑在小腿上的刀鞘里，没说话，伸手，准备接过来， 拿到钻石的一霎那——１７号突然捏住特兰克斯的手腕，特兰克斯一惊，试图再次伸手抽出自己的刀时另一只手也已经被瞬间被１７号捏住——１７和特兰克斯一同倒在沙发上，震落了几支弹夹——

１７号一只手将特兰克斯的双手固定在头上，另一只手从特兰克斯手中拿过紫色的钻石，轻轻在特兰克斯脸上划过——  
标准的圆形切割工艺造就的完美钻石，带走了特兰克斯的全部视线，１７号用‘特兰克斯看着那颗钻石的目光’看着特兰克斯——温和而赞叹地说道：“反应越来越好了，难怪，今天是你正式成为‘七人目’的日子呢——用什么来庆祝一下呢——”

特兰克斯微微有些惊恐地挣了一下，却丝毫无法摆脱１７号的钳制——

１７号对特兰克斯的反应却似乎很满意，自顾自地微笑回答：“嗯，对了，玫瑰——”他忽然松开特兰克斯并且站起身来，对特兰克斯一笑，转身出去了。

特兰克斯躺在那里让自己镇静了几秒，也跳了起来，走向正在缓缓转动的巨大排气扇。

特兰克斯小心从角落里隐蔽的钢铁间隙中摸出一张陈旧的光盘，它的表面划痕非常严重，但是神奇的是——  
当特兰克斯把它放进影碟机里的时候，电视上仍然出现了一片独特的殷红——

特兰克斯半跪在电视前面，贪婪地紧盯着电视上出现的画面——红艳的色彩慢慢拉远距离，在和此时的光线相近的夕阳下——具现出了它的真正形态——

玫瑰。  
有２１支。

特兰克斯看过无数次，数过无数次。  
所以他很确定是这一点，并且他确定，２１这个数字一定和那个女人某个至关重要的属性有关，也许还和自己有关。

画面围绕着２１支玫瑰平稳地优雅地转动——除了安装了滑轮的摄影机和正在使用‘暗步’的ＺＯＲＯＴＡ杀手，特兰克斯想不到什么东西可移动得如此平滑，毫无震颤——

转动了一会儿，画面慢慢向右移动——  
一个男人的脸孔进入的画面，他闭着眼睛，轻柔地呼吸着，黑发，散乱地压在脑后，分明的发际线——  
每次看到这里，他都不禁清楚地感觉到——被取景窗隔离在另一端拍摄的那个人，和被时空隔离在的画面这一端观看的自己一样——  
对视线里的这个男人，有着无法言喻的独特爱慕，如果‘七人目’可能拥有‘爱慕’这种奢侈的情绪的话——  
下一秒，画面骤然幻化成一串并不连贯的散乱蒙太奇镜头，天地一瞬间散乱，再次聚合时，焦点凝聚在那个男人充满杀机的俯视面孔上——  
没由来地，特兰克斯产生了一种窒息的错觉。

“……你这庸俗的女人……”

“……没什么意思……”

画中人简短的对话，好像已经将特兰克斯内心的一切疑惑都标上了清楚的注解——

然后摄像机被关闭。  
然后再次被打开的时候——

摄像机应该是被放倒在之前画面里出现过的——那个白色的真皮沙发上。  
画面上先是拍到一只纤细的手经过画面，  
——也许是这只手去打开摄像机的电源，然后缩回到沙发下面的时候被拍到了。  
——应该是……

颠倒的画面上只能看到那束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花——

２１支。  
２１支。

渐渐出现粗粝而低沉的喘息声，痛楚而沉重的呻吟声反复交替或相互交织的背景音效——

这不是一部传统意义上的ＡＶ电影，连一部限制级的广播剧都够不上——虽然在观看者眼中，它也的的确确到了没有情节、没有理由、没有结局的境界——  
——如果自己的存在不能算作是一种结局的话。

这样的画面的一直持续着，包括那些让人心跳加速血脉喷张精神亢奋荷尔蒙迸发的背景声音——  
直到这一张光盘的播放时间完结。

特兰克斯越是努力将画面上看到的黑发男人和５年前在大桥上看到的那位紫发女性一同置入这部纪录片，越是感到漫无边际的窒闷——

“——他们，是恋人吗？”  
……不太可能。  
“——那么他们是情人吗？”  
……也许吧……  
“他们……、……吗？”  
“他们……、……吗？？”  
“他们……、……、……吗？？？”

伴随着‘乒’的一声枪响，玫瑰的画面猛然爆裂寂灭了——  
充满情色意味的声音在枪声中戛然而止——

电视屏幕上只留下的一个冒烟的黑洞，细小的电子元件时不时地从里面迸射出一小撮火花——

透过这个黑洞——特兰克斯看到站在后面捧着一束鲜红的玫瑰的１７号，他手上握着Ｍａｃ１０——稔熟的硝烟味道，从那枪口出慢慢弥散到空气中。

“妈的——有病啊？——看那个不顺眼干嘛不直接打爆影碟机里的碟片——每次都打电视——我晚上还要看８点档的综艺节目呐——”１８号在１７号身后大声地抱怨道。

１７号再次挑起Ｍａｃ１０，特兰克斯忽然一阵毛骨悚然，毫不犹豫地向前猛扑，试图挡在影碟机前面——

虽然慢了一步，但是１７挑起Ｍａｃ１０只是向身后射出了一颗子弹，１７号并没有没有转身，仍是盯着特兰克斯——  
那颗１１．４３ｍｍ柯尔特自动手枪弹擦着１８的头发飞过——

“１７号！……、……、……！”１８号立刻果断地喊了一句Ｃ国标准三字真言——  
好像她完全没有意识到自己和１７号是孪生兄妹这件事——虽然他们对自己的妈也真的完全没有任何印象——  
随后１８号忿忿地跳下去了，她落到下层钢板上的巨大撞击声久久在空旷的厂房里回响——

１７号扔下手中的Ｍａｃ１０，另一只手仍抱着那束玫瑰——  
外面，天已经完全黑了——废弃的厂房里几处闪烁着应急灯淡蓝色的光晕——

１７号走到特兰克斯面前，居高临下地冷笑——  
“我替他们回答你——”

“他们不快乐……  
他们不爱你……  
他们还活着，但不会一直活着……  
某天终究会被某颗子弹终结——打出这颗子弹的绝对有可能是你——反之也可能你会被杀——他们绝对不是恋人，也不可能是情侣——他们只是被堆放在一起的工具，偶然相互摩擦——  
不要怀有幼稚的幻想——群居在一起的生物中，任意两只的关系都是罪恶和糜滥——只是有些有滥交产生证据，比如你，而另一些没有——”

……仅、此、而、已……

整束玫瑰从特兰克斯头顶散落，１７猛然将他按倒在冰冷的、满是锈迹的钢铁地面上——  
１７号的唇凑到特兰克斯耳边，呢喃的声音依然冰冷刺骨——  
“我来告诉你，他们是怎么消磨杀手们漫长的休闲时光的……”

特兰克斯战栗着被１７号牵入一场毫无悬念的单方面戕害中——  
——是的，  
——不快乐的摩擦  
——不温暖的拥抱。  
——不能被忘却的记忆。  
——从５年前自已被送到血铁镇的那一刻开始——

特兰克斯拼命按住自己的嘴，禁止自己发出任何声响——以避免再次见到１８号的时候，从她那冷峻的目光中读出更为深刻的轻蔑——

直到１７号在巨大而迷乱的释放中和特兰克斯一同战栗——  
特兰克斯清楚地听到１７号这样说道：  
“不过你的妈妈……  
……真的是个漂亮的女人……”

……因为……连你都精美得无可挑剔……

混乱的意识里，特兰克斯想要微笑，不是对着眼前这个黑发的男人，而是对着遥远的、坟墓般海岛上的另一个——  
悬在头顶的暗红色机械的管路钢铁筋络在特兰克斯渐渐模糊的视线里幻化成一朵在冰川中即将凋零的、巨大而妖艳的花，静静喷吐着怒放时的芬芳——  
那种香气，和硝烟有着同一种味道——定格在那个人玫瑰般温润的面容上……

——金属工具们的彼此碰撞，没有慰藉，只有冰冷的撞击声和深浅不一的伤痕——  
——每一面刀锋上都有丑陋的伤疤，  
——来自其他魔性的利刃。

…………  
…………

比迪丽哼着歌心情愉快地把刚刚移栽好的玫瑰放在窗台上，撒旦先生倚在门框上微笑着注视她——  
比迪丽故作轻松地对撒旦先生一笑：  
“老爸，不用担心我们，我会好好照顾悟饭的——但是，这可是悟饭送给我的花土，一定要好好照顾这些花哦——”

撒旦先生听出了女儿真正的担忧，他走上来，装作观察这些植物的样子，嘴上回答：“放心好了——”  
但当他的目光落在那盛开的玫瑰上的时候，撒旦先生无声地叹息——

——无爱无恨的土壤，只能长出绝望的曼殊莎华。  
——开一千年，落一千年，花色如血，永不相见。  
——情不为因果，缘注定生死。

地狱彼岸，怎会有花盛开？

彼岸花 词：林夕  
看见的熄灭了 / 消失的记住了 / 我站在海角天涯 / 听见土壤萌芽 / 等待昙花再开 / 把芬芳留给年华 / 彼岸没有灯塔 / 我依然张望着 / 天黑刷白了头发 / 紧握着我火把 / 他来我对自己说 / 我不害怕我很爱他

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第十五章〖警署的绝密档案〗 

主题曲： 夜曲

２００９年０３月３１日

撒旦先生微微一笑，伸出手：“悟饭，我们相信你——”

一身戎装，举手投足间已经全是军旅气质的悟饭听到撒旦先生这样说，还是微微有些不知所措，他不安地看了一眼旁边一身运动装笑容可掬的比迪丽——

比迪丽走上来拍拍悟饭的肩头，“悟饭，我相信你——”

悟饭却似乎有些忐忑，低下头：“撒旦先生，比迪丽，我——”

“走吧，”撒旦先生走上来，“该是时候让你看看我们的秘密——哦，对了——你得先认识我们的成员——”说着，他带着悟饭和比迪丽从家里出来，开车前往ＳＡＴＵＲＮＵＳ市最繁华街区——

在地下车库泊好车，撒旦先生领着他们上了一栋公寓大厦的２９楼——按过门铃之后，一会儿，一个胖胖的、一脸憨态笑容的中年男人开了门——看到撒旦先生一行人，脸上更上绽开微笑，“请进——”

撒旦先生领着他们进了这套公寓。

在客厅落座，一个梳着朋克发型看上去有些害羞的少年为他们端来了红茶——撒旦先生拍拍他的胳膊，“看起来更强壮了呢你这小子——”

这个肤色黝黑的少年腼腆地冲他们一笑，站在了一边，悟饭打量了一下整个房间，出来开门的胖先生，端茶少年，角落的一台电脑前还坐着一位很瘦的中年男人，沙发上还蜷缩着一条狗，正在打呵欠——

撒旦先生站了来，向公寓里的众人介绍：“这位就是悟饭——刚刚和比迪丽一起从Ａｋｉｒａ国防大学毕业，现在在空军特种空降团服役——”

悟饭也急忙站了起来，向屋子里的人点头致意。

撒旦先生便向他逐一介绍：  
“这位，是布欧先生——我之前在警察总署的老搭档——”悟饭赶紧上前和胖胖的布欧先生握了握手——

“那一位，是国家司法鉴定局前任局长——布欧先生的孪生兄弟——他——”撒旦先生微微停顿了一下，似乎没想好怎么介绍——

“没关系的——”电脑前的那位看起来很瘦但面目酷似布欧先生的中年男子转回身，表情仍然一脸严肃——  
“还是叫我‘魔人’好了——”

撒旦先生悄悄朝悟饭吐了一下舌头，意思似乎是想解释‘魔人’布欧先生一直这么古怪，不用理会。

“这位——”撒旦先生指了指少年，“是布欧先生的儿子欧波。”  
少年很局促但真诚地笑笑，朝悟饭挥了挥手。  
悟饭也向他微微点头，“幸会。”

撒旦先生四周环顾了一下，“我忘记谁了没有？——啊——这位——”撒旦先生向着沙发上的狗很郑重做了一个介绍的手势——“这位是是贝尔警员，目前负责我们这个基地的安全防护——”

悟饭拍拍贝尔警员的头表示友好，贝尔警员则非常领情地伸出脖子顺便在悟饭手上蹭了蹭痒——

“现在，我们的反ＺＯＲＯＴＡ秘密基地——”撒旦先生郑重地向悟饭伸出了手，“欢迎你的加入，悟饭——”

悟饭微微一怔，随即紧紧握住了撒旦先生的手，比迪丽突然冲上来把手搭在他们的手上——“还有我的加入——”她不满似地瞪着撒旦先生——  
“是的，”撒旦伸出另一只手握住女儿的手，苦笑了一下，“也欢迎你的加入——”  
比迪丽得意地歪头一笑，跳开了。

撒旦先生领着悟饭来到一个看上去像拉门的东西前面，轻轻地拉开滑道门，一整面墙上是一块巨大的白板，上面钉着密密麻麻的纸头和照片——

撒旦先生先是用手指着右上角一张照片说道：“那位是小林探员——”

悟饭看着那张照片，那是一位穿着夹克衫的小个青年，短短的黑发，看上去很精神，照片上的他背靠着海堤栏杆在夕阳下，笑得温厚而腼腆——

“小林探员在１９９２年的一次任务时再也没有和我们联络，我们也一直再没有找到他——”撒旦先生低声说道，“他是最强的人，应该说，在人类当中。”

悟饭沉默。

“好了——”撒旦先生又故作轻松地扬起声调，“关于Ｚ组织的调查档案——我们从哪里开始说呢——哦——这里——１９４９年——”  
撒旦先生用一根细长的指示棒指向白板的一角，那里钉着一张白纸，上面有暗红色的字迹：ＺＯＲＯＴＡ。  
撒旦先生放下指示棒，从旁边档案柜排得整整齐齐的卷宗中抽出一份，拿给悟饭，悟饭低头看这份文件的外皮，暗红的几个大字——  
“ＺＯＲＯＴＡ”的创始人……

悟饭揭开第一页，第一页有一张黑白老照片，照片上有面貌矍铄的秃顶老人，穿着图案相当花哨的衬衣，站在一个小岛上，身后有一棵椰树，旁边有一只海龟——他微笑着，右手举在胸前做了一个Ｖ字型——

“这位就是我们所调查到的ＺＯＲＯＴＡ的创始人——龟仙人先生，他出生在１９世纪末期的Ｃ国，他一生喜好追求武道和周游世界。”  
撒旦先生朝悟饭手中的照片一努嘴——  
“不必惊奇，”撒旦先生笑道，“‘龟仙人’的确是这位老先生的本名儿，他的老师是清末的一位武斗家，被人们称为‘武泰斗’先生，龟仙人先生的ＺＯＲＯＴＡ组织１９４９年成立于挪威海西部的一个岛国‘奥雷莫兰德帝国’——同年这位先生回到Ｃ国在ＳＡＴＵＲＮＵＳ市的包子山上修建了Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ修道院，１９６９年，因为无偿收养大量战中孤儿而特地更名为Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ孤儿院，１９８８年２月４日被一场大火烧毁——”  
撒旦先生指着档案中一张张不同时期的建筑和人物黑白老照片再到卫星地图等等逐一给悟饭看，“这位老先生一生没有任何污点，并且做过很多善事——１９６９年７月３１日在ＳＡＴＵＲＮＵＳ市逝世，享年７５岁，依照当地风俗火化遗体，之后遵照其遗嘱将骨灰沿海岸线撒入Ｃ国南海——”

撒旦先生继续说道，“这个Ｚ组织被查明和世界范围内的很多有针对性的恐怖事件有关也仅仅是我们知晓的情报——在任何官方机构的记录，这个以救助儿童为主要事业的慈善机构也没有任何污点——下面我给你看的，是我们所调查到的一些这个组织在进行恐怖活动的资料——”

撒旦先生接过悟饭手中的资料，从卷宗中抽出另一份交给悟饭。  
封皮上仍是一行暗红的大字——  
“ＺＯＲＯＴＡ”的七人目。

悟饭接在手中，翻开第一页，一个大陆架上海岛的卫星航拍图——右下角注着三个醒目的红字——  
幽灵岛。

撒旦先生用指示棒敲了敲悟饭手上的文件，继续说道：“据我们所知，这个岛上有至少３个以上的‘七人目’活动，我们已经探知的重大活动包括——  
Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ孤儿院的大火；ＳＡＴＵＲＮＵＳ市郊区废气电厂特工的团灭；ＬＨ６０２空军机械师研究所的覆灭以及国家金库被洗劫，同一时间市中心的Ｊｕｎｏ珠宝行也发生了一起诡异的珠宝抢劫案——这些活动出现集中在１９８８年和１９９９年两年，但这中间的１１年里，一直有很多其他与Ｚ组织有关的小事件，这里是清单——  
我们有理由认为，在这１１年是Ｚ组织半公开重大活动的关键时期——”  
撒旦先生停了几秒，等着悟饭粗略地扫过那些文献——才又开口说道：  
“１９８８年２月１４日，政府在ＳＡＴＵＲＮＵＳ市郊区废气电厂秘密集结了５１４名赋予特别任务的特工，准备和Ｚ组织决一死战，但是，就在同一天，电厂被清空，所有的特工全部遇难——其中，包括我的儿子——我想，比迪丽也许和你提起过——”说着，撒旦先生凝重地望向比迪丽——  
女儿以同样严肃的目光回敬她的父亲，但是目光更加自信和坚毅。

“嗯，”悟饭轻轻点了点头，“我知道……”

“悟饭，”撒旦先生严肃而凝重的目光落在悟饭脸上，“我想，你应该知道反Ｚ是一件多么危险的事情，我们在调查的是一个多么庞大多么恐怖的黑暗组织——我们真的很想知道，让你这样坚定地加入我们的原因——”撒旦盯住悟饭的眼睛，“究竟是什么？”

悟饭仰起头，迎着撒旦先生的目光，没有丝毫动摇和闪躲，几秒沉寂后，  
“比迪丽，觉得我像她的哥哥……”

身后的比迪丽，怔怔地悄然落泪。

撒旦先生轻轻一叹，错开了自己的视线，没有回答。

良久，撒旦先生清了清嗓子，用指示棒指着白板上另一张照片——  
同时抽出另一份卷宗递给悟饭，封皮上依旧是暗红色的大字——  
血铁镇。

撒旦先生又开口说道，“血铁镇也是一个我们发现并调查过的‘七人目’据点，地点就是１９８８年被清空的废电厂……”

清空……

悟饭微微皱起眉头，这用词，莫名地熟悉，自己不知道原因地了解这个词汇在Ｚ中所代表的含义——而且，撒旦先生讲述的每一份资料，仿佛在悟饭的脑海中，都对应着其他视角的景象。

悟饭有些失神地在记忆中搜索着这些不可思议的印象——直到，比迪丽轻轻地拍拍他的肩头，  
“悟饭，资料很多，不必一次记住——”

撒旦先生也停下介绍，宽容地望着悟饭，悟饭回过神来，轻轻点着头，“嗯。”

撒旦先生又微笑了，“不过悟饭，不必太在意，我们的生活也是很重要的一部分，反Ｚ组中每一个人都随时准备着迎击任何魔物的侵袭，但是，我们每一个人在活着的每一刻，都依然很快乐，我希望——  
你和比迪丽，也能这样……”

比迪丽适时地握紧悟饭的手，  
“悟饭，我会，保护你……”

撒旦先生关爱地望着他们，许久，转头向欧波说道：“欧波，你和比迪丽带悟饭去参观一下我们的地下室，把我们明天的计划简单和悟饭说一下——”

欧波微笑着走上来，比迪丽牵着悟饭的手走向门口，也大笑着：“悟饭，我们可是有秘密武器的哦——”  
…………  
…………

屋里，只剩下撒旦先生，布欧先生和魔人先生。

撒旦依然望着三个年轻人出去的门，眼中蕴含着莫名的阴影，直到——

魔人先生递过来一张纸——这是土壤分析报告，上面密密麻麻的分析数据，撒旦先生的目光在几处红色标记的数据上定格：

…………  
土壤离子分析：  
Ｃａ含量－１６０0 ｐｇ——普通土壤钙含量的１００倍；  
Ｐ含量－４９０ ｍｇ——普通土壤磷含量的１０００倍；

…………

有机质含量２５％

…………

撒旦先生盯住这些数据，听到魔人先生的声音冷静地对他陈述：“这个世界上不存在如此肥沃的土壤，除非是天堂——”他停住，“或者——”

撒旦先生抬起头，那盆玫瑰果然盛开得太过气势磅礴——  
“……那个地方。”撒旦先生淡淡地接口。

悟饭，你为什么会有这样的土？

纸片从撒旦先生的手上不经意地飘落，那恶魔的居所，以人类的血肉浇灌的富饶地狱。

…………  
…………

“短笛叔叔，我，回来了——”悟饭盯住那个身影，屏住拥抱他的冲动——

那人在蔷薇底下，仍是优雅的浅笑，“欢迎回家。”

…………  
…………  
２００９年０３月３１日 深夜

短笛坐在悟饭床边，微笑着望着滔滔不绝绘声绘色地讲着军校里形形色色的事情的悟饭，一直静静地倾听。  
很久，悟饭伸出手，指尖小心地在短笛脸上划过，依然冰冷。  
“短笛叔叔，我，更了解Ｚ组织了，我和比迪丽加入了她爸爸组织的反Ｚ基地。”  
悟饭渴求地望着短笛，即期望那人的中肯，又仿佛有些许恐惧，那人也许不会同意自己真的站在反抗那个恐怖组织的阵营。

“嗯，我知道了。”出乎意料的平静，“你要小心呢，悟饭。”短笛心平气和地拿起桌上的玻璃杯，递给悟饭，“好好休息吧，晚安。”

悟饭接过杯子，每天睡前的一杯牛奶，仍是温暖的惯例。

不久，悟饭的鼾声轻轻响起，又慢慢沉寂。

短笛关了台灯，仍在坐黑暗中，静静地凝视着悟饭。  
“他们，也收到我们的礼物了吧……”

——最后的清空，  
——已经开始。  
——魔王和天使，嵌入人类有史以来最盛大狂欢  
——终章，即将上演。

夜曲 作词：方文山  
一群嗜血的蚂蚁被腐肉所吸引／我面无表情看孤独的风景／失去你爱开始分明／失去你还有什么事好关心／那鸽子不再象征和平／我终于被提醒捆着手我现在是奴隶／我用漂亮的押韵形容被掠夺一空的爱情／我应该藏这里夜色不干净／还给你整夜的回忆占满天的星／送你的白色玫瑰在纯黑的花季凋零／午夜在树枝上诡异的很安静／倾听我黑色的大衣像我的你／衣栉比鳞的鬼走过的走过的生命／啊四周弥漫雾气／啊我在空旷的墓地／老去后还爱你／为你弹奏肖邦的夜曲／纪念我死去的爱情／跟夜风一样的声音／心碎的很好听／手在键盘敲钢琴／我给的思念太小心／你埋葬的地方就有你／为你弹奏肖邦的夜曲／纪念我死去的爱情／而我为你隐姓埋名／在月光下弹琴／对你心跳的感应／还是如此温热亲近／怀念你那鲜红的唇印／那些断翅的蜻蜓散落在这森林／而我的眼睛没有丝毫同情／失去你泪水混浊无情／失去你我连笑容都有阴影／我站在满心期待的屋顶／嘲笑我的伤心／像一口没有水的枯井／我用尽我的自信／要我后悔莫急等待爱情／

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第十六章〖假面们的舞会〗 

主题曲：千面

２００９年０４月０１日 凌晨

“如果你敢把那东西拿到我身边三米之内——”贝吉塔瞪着坐在藤椅上手里抱着一堆花花绿绿的东西似笑非笑看着自己的孙悟空发出郑重警告——  
——我会开枪的。

“如果这是任务呢？”  
孙悟空饶有兴趣地回瞪着这个传说中的杀手模范生——从未失败过，从未违反过任务规定——和某人完全不同——孙悟空下意识看了一眼温室的另一个角落，某人正欢天喜地地在穿衣镜前妩媚地扭来扭去——  
孙悟空觉得黑线一波一波从头顶无力地刷下来——  
“布尔玛，把那个从头上拿下来，那个，是束胸——”

彼方略微一沉默，接着马上尖叫：“关你屁事！”

孙悟空又回头看了一眼贝吉塔，此时他的沉默似乎可以理解成合作了——  
于是孙悟空把手中夸张的服装扔在沙发上，向布尔玛走过去——从头到脚彻底更正了布尔玛的“红桃皇后”的中世纪着装之后，孙悟空又走回来，开始做下一轮的艰辛尝试——  
试图让贝吉塔合作地穿上同样丝绸配羊绒材质剪裁合体样式夸张色彩鲜明的“扑克牌小套装”。

“我可以让你先选的，红心Ｊ还是黑桃Ｋ？——”孙悟空用非常和蔼的声音向贝吉塔征询意见。

贝吉塔和孙悟空对视了几秒，不情愿地憋出一个字：“Ｊ。”

…………  
…………

“狂欢节游行？脑残啊？”１８号大声叫道。

特兰克斯低头摆弄着手中的柴郡猫连体装，面无表情地把那个逼真的尾巴安装到套装到后面。

１７号对着一个表面非常光洁的不锈钢机械表面戴他十分夸张的橘色假发，黑色的高礼帽被丢在他脚边。

没人搭腔儿。

１８号更不满了，“就算是这样，为什么我要穿这种青绿色的东西伪装成一只毛毛虫啊？还有这支——这，这ＴＭ是什么东西？”

“水烟袋，”１７号从光可鉴人的镜面上看着１８号，“《爱丽丝梦游仙境》——没看过吗？叫你小时候不好好读书。”１７号懒洋洋地说道。

“滚！”１８号大声地回敬１７号表现出的轻蔑。  
“特兰克斯，你的那个是猫吗？我们换换好不好？”１８号又转向特兰克斯，虚伪地笑道。

特兰克斯没有说话，停下手上的动作，抬头看着１８号。

好一会儿，“切，谁稀罕呢——”１８号不屑地撇嘴，开始低头研究那一排搭扣的结构。

…………  
…………

启明微升。

短笛坐在一株深红色的蔷薇旁边，仿佛在沉思。

“该下指令了。”蔷薇的阴影中传来一个柔和但冷凝的声音。

“嗯。”短笛没有回头，应了一声儿。

“你，”这个声音笑了笑，“有必要这么纠结么？”

短笛没有回答。

这个声音再次响起来，微微有些叹息：“短笛，这条路，我走的比你的父亲还要久，你和我是一样的，我们想要看到的未来，总会有代价，你以为其他人：‘花’、‘七人目’、那美克人……他们就——”

“我知道。”短笛打断了这个声音继续陈述，短笛的声线也生平第一次有些颤动。

那个声音不再言语。

“可我——”  
短笛再次开口，声音沉下去，“既不是魔王也不是神，我是忘了名字的那美克人……”

蔷薇背后的声音沉寂了很久，叹息：  
“这是他们的资料，你发出指令吧——”

一个黑色的牛皮纸档案袋被丢在短笛脚边，那人从蔷薇从后走向空中庭院的出口，薄薄的晨曦轻柔地覆盖庭院，如同温柔地合拢的掌心，清新的晨风卷着几片血色的蔷薇花瓣，无辜地追逐着那人的背影。

“这次，还是你自己——”  
短笛冷笑着捡起那个黑色的牛皮纸档案袋，走到庭院的一个角落，那儿摆着一个看起来像是垃圾桶的东西——但是短笛将那个档案袋丢进去的瞬间，从桶开口的缝隙里透出的极光般流动的焰色，巨大的风压从那个小小的桶中涌出——  
仿佛地狱的群魔，争先恐后地从潘多拉的盒中涌入人间——  
那个档案袋在那绚丽的光影中仿佛瞬间溶化一般寂静地消失。  
但那一瞬间涌出的飓风却席卷过整个庭院，无数蔷薇的碎片被激上天空，又慢慢散落……

——由小型核子聚变发生器维持的３０００Ｋ高温内胆中注满含有各种惰性金属元素的水溶液形成的高温等离子体，以电磁力约束其存在范围，覆盖以超低温外壳，精确递减的等级电弧环绕实现这个高温等离子体于常温环境中物质的实时交互。  
作为毁灭一切不需要存在的存在，果然再好不过……  
……你自己，去吧……

那人轻轻叹息，  
——这样，真的好吗？

…………  
…………

愚人节。

“好美——”  
悟饭看着比迪丽，惊叹地说道，意识到周围的人都在微笑，悟饭有些发窘，“看上去。”他又小声加上这句。

比迪丽微微拽起洁白的长裙，快乐地转了个圈儿，将漆成金色的塑料宝剑丢给穿着红色铠甲扮成火神的欧波，比迪丽停下来将头上的金色冠冕向上蹭了蹭，用一根发夹别住，“那还用说——”她俏皮地朝悟饭一笑。

“就像维纳斯——”悟饭急切地补充道。

哐——话音未落就，比迪丽顺手操起的一只很大的银色的塑料盾牌重重地向地上一顿，“我是战争女神悟饭——”比迪丽不满地朝悟饭更正道。

悟饭吐了一下舌头，有点窘，朝欧波撇了撇嘴，欧波也朝悟饭撇了撇嘴以示同情。  
一样穿着夸张镶金边的教会白袍子扮成教皇的一胖一瘦的布欧先生在后面相互对视了一眼，胖布欧先生露出了愉快的微笑，瘦布欧先生则微微地一拎嘴角，不以为然的表情。

扮成红衣主教的撒旦先生爱怜地注视着比迪丽，“我也很期待看到你穿白纱的样子呢，对不对，悟饭？”他如有所指地朝悟饭挤挤眼，悟饭更窘了。

“爸爸！”比迪丽娇嗔地跺脚，跑到镜子前面去了。

撒旦先生走上来，将悟饭的腰带整了整，阿波罗扮相的悟饭不好意思地抓了抓头。  
“我的女儿很少有这样的神态和行为，悟饭哪，要是这次我们能够成功歼灭那个组织，你们——”

悟饭看着撒旦先生，有些忐忑的样子，  
“撒旦先生，我——”

“好了好了，”  
撒旦先生拍拍悟饭的肩膀，“我们会成功的。”

悟饭望着撒旦先生，那慈爱的目光中有不可言说的苍凉，  
“撒旦先生，我……”

撒旦先生敏锐的目光仿佛洞察一切般地将悟饭笼罩，他静静地准备聆听，  
“什么？”

“没什么，”  
悟饭轻轻叹息，“我真的很喜欢比迪丽。”

“我知道。”  
撒旦先生再次微笑。

曙光从窗子透进来，仿佛是光明的世界，对这群无畏的战士致以最后的祝福。

…………  
…………  
２００９年０４月０１日

“布尔玛——”出门前，孙悟空在后面帮布尔玛整理血红色宫廷礼服上的金色蕾丝，“如果你不是‘七人目’，你会做什么？”

布尔玛正吃力地朝后看，听到孙悟空的问题，怔了几秒，“做什么啊？”她眨了眨眼，“有钱人家的大小姐吧——拥有一座永远吃不完的草莓园，和一位王子结婚，幸福地生活——哈——”

布尔玛得意地扭了扭腰肢，像要跳舞一样向前跨了一步，孙悟空向前跟了一步，手中正在整理的拖裙才没有脱手，“别乱动，还没好。”

布尔玛老实地站住，回头看坐在沙发上穿得四四方方中间只露出一张脸的“扑克Ｊ”贝吉塔，他正有意无意地摆弄手上ＡＷＰ身体坐得端端正正，  
“你呢？贝吉塔——”布尔玛问道。

贝吉塔仰起脸，“什么？”

“哎，就是不做‘七人目’你会做什么呀？”布尔玛兴冲冲地问道。

“不知道。”贝吉塔完全不感兴趣地别过头，继续摆弄他手中的ＡＷＰ。  
……  
做一位勇敢善战的王子。  
贝吉塔静静地想到，也许吧，又看看站在那扭来扭去的布尔玛——  
不是你说的那位。

“切——不说算了——”布尔玛完全不受挫折神经大条地又回头问孙悟空，“那你呢？”

孙悟空将手中的最后一根金色的花边系好，稍微向后退了一点打量了一下，“我啊——”他歪了头，继续打量了一下，嘴上说：“好了——就这样。”  
然后沉默。

“做什么嘛，你说啊？”布尔玛忍不住催促他。

孙悟空直起身站在那儿，想了一下，微笑，  
“我啊——”

——我要在一场永不落幕的狂欢嘉年华上，  
——永远扮演救世主……

千面 词：阿朵  
你爱东方美 还是西方美 / 你爱什么妹 我都可以做可以给 / 你爱心里美 还是身体美 / 你爱什么鬼 我都可以做可以都可以给 / 我们来个新的游戏 不要交易只要爱情 / 美貌就是我的道具 爱让我有不可思议魔力 / 放眼看去从南到西 将我今生妩媚用尽 / 留住爱情里的激情 激发我的千变万化潜力 / 猜猜今天什么惊喜 猜猜今夜我变做谁 / 猜猜天使还是魔鬼 温暖你的心肝肾胃 / 风干你送来的玫瑰 / 每次亲吻都像初吻 闭上眼吧 我们开始旅行 / 不要爱上我 我的心似佛 / 前世的因果 解今生的渴 / 你要爱上我 我的心似佛/ 你要爱玩火 我成为你心底的魔 / 穿上朝鲜的不拉及 瑜珈沐浴还有香熏 / 东洋美眉哦卡哇依 东方好神秘 / 金发绿眼叫我Marry 长尾巴的我叫Kiti / 晒出古铜穿Bikini 风吹起梦露裙 / 披上金丝印度纱丽 哪国哪朝哪族哪里 / 怎样让你 CRAZY FOR ME 我的身体已经开始拉丁  
【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第十七章〖狂欢节Ｓｔａｒｔ〗 

主题曲：四月雪

２００９年０４月 ０１日

看到大家都已经准备就绪，撒旦先生拿起一份文件，走向悟饭。  
“悟饭，我很抱歉到现在才把这些拿给你——”撒旦递给悟饭一叠纸，其他人也立刻围拢过来，神色凝重，悟饭惊奇地接在手上。

第一张，高清相片——  
是户外照，光线很好，全广角相片，一个金发的男人，在一个十字路口，地上布满纵横交错而严谨整齐的斑马线，黑白分明的背景上，这个男人漫不经心地把一个很大的环保购物袋搭在左肩，右手插在深蓝色仔裤的裤兜里，像是不经意地撇向镜头的方向，他脸上是明媚的微笑，仿佛对这个拍摄有所察觉，而这笑容虽然单纯，但却冰冷刺骨，深蓝色的眼中带着令人战栗的杀机，仿佛在诉说一种居高临下的轻蔑。  
深红的马克笔粗重地在右下角注释着：行空目。  
“这是我们通过街道上的交通摄像装置偶然拍摄下来的，只有这一张，此后不管我们怎样搜索，再也没有任何线索。”撒旦先生解释道，“这就是你今天的目标，他是ＺＯＲＯＴＡ的首席杀手行空目，悟饭，我希望你了解你的任务是多么恐怖，我当然希望你你能成功，但是，我更也希望你能活下来——”  
悟饭的心里漾起一丝奇特而模糊的感觉，像是憎恨，但又没有根据，但仿佛记忆里某些含混的景象证实着自己对这个男人恨的臆测，也许，还有少许亲切——悟饭不知道为什么会这样想，于是他下意识地回避了自己内心的探究，转而看下一张照片——

第二张，视频截图——  
但像是拍摄不太精良的视频在仓促间的截图，俯视一个狭小的空间，也许是电梯桥箱，光线很差，一个黑发的男子，扬着脸，脸上冷峻而麻木的微笑，纯粹的恶意，彻底地杀戮，从画面来看，他手上的ＡＷＰ，马上就要扬起。  
深红的马克笔粗重地在右下角注释着：长生目。  
“这是ＬＨ６０２空军机械师研究所大厦电梯内的监控摄像头拍摄的截屏，由我们当时在研究所里的线人传回的图像，也是仅有的一张，几乎是同一时间，那个研究所被一枚超频高能震荡弹从内部爆破，所有人员无一生还——但我们有理由坚信，这个男人绝对还活着——布欧先生，他——就交给你了——”撒旦先生沉重地说道。  
胖布欧对他鼓励似地一笑，把这张相片从悟饭手中抽出来。  
“布欧啊，我希望——”撒旦先生望着布欧先生，似乎有点无法抑制的心内激动，“我们——”声音也有些颤抖。  
布欧先生伸出手握住撒旦先生的肩膀，“至少，我们一直是最好的搭档——”  
“嗯。”撒旦先生郑重地点头。  
悟饭别过脸，假装听不出那生离死别意味。

第三张，诡异的油画——  
像是油画更像是涂鸦，但内容却在诡异的失真中精确地传达着信息，画面上是一个富丽堂皇的大厅，看样子，像一个高级酒店，不，珠宝店，四处林立着华美的橱窗和展柜，一个身穿华贵晚礼服的美丽女性，人物有些扭曲，仿佛充满恐惧的内心在童话场景中的投影——来自作者，画面上的女人肩上扛着一柄ＡＫ４７，右手拖着一个红色的旅行箱，一脸的笑容可掬，那神态有些小孩子恶作剧一般的俏皮——如果在大街上遇到这样的女人，即使她拿着这样的凶器，也绝不会有人怀疑她是一个泯灭人性的杀手。  
深红的马克笔粗重地在右下角注释着：神错目。  
“这是一个精神病院的重患在临终之前亲手画的，他之前是这家珠宝店的大堂经理，曾经见过这个女人一次，这个女人在珠宝店抢劫了一套钻石组，钻石组群‘安吉特蕾拉’，这次的事件虽然没有任何人员伤亡，但是事后警方的调查中，当天的珠宝店内所有监控录像都被销毁，这是当时情景的唯一记录。”  
撒旦先生别过头，仿佛他需要镇静一下自己的情绪，当他再转回头，比迪丽已经从悟饭手中抢走了这张相片，“我来搞定她——”比迪丽笑嘻嘻地对撒旦先生说道。  
“比迪丽——”撒旦先生重重叹息了一声，还未开口，比迪丽扑上去抱住撒旦先生，良久，从撒旦先生怀中扬起头，脸上没有一丝少女的神态，那眼中只有执着，那声音冷静而自信，“爸爸，我是署长的女儿，别小看我——”  
撒旦先生点了点头，对女儿郑重的一笑。

第四张，图片——  
经过处理拼在一起的两张图片，一左一右，在昏暗的狭小空间里，有两个年轻人，一个黑发男子，一个金发女孩，他们头上都带着精密的卫星通讯耳麦，表情和样子都惊人地一致，仿佛是同一个人的两个版本，互为黑白映像——  
深红的马克笔粗重地在右下角注释着：利仞目、花了目。  
“这张图片来自国家金库被洗劫的当天火箭炮车的控制室传来的图像，”撒旦先生解释道，“他们是一对孪生兄妹，没有过什么特别大型的活动记录，似乎是七人目活动的后援团，尽管如此，他们的战斗力是不容小觑的，魔人先生——”  
大家一起望向瘦瘦的布欧先生，他面无表情地看着这俩人的相片，都没人看清他是什么时候拿在手上的，他抬起头，“我知道了，”他叹息了一声，“小林探员虽然没能参加这最后战役，我也会连他那一份使命一同完成——”说着，他又转走回去坐在电脑前。  
众人短短地沉默了片刻，仿佛在向昔日的战友告白。

第五张，模糊的相片——  
画面是黑夜中的一个少年，应该是由高速连拍摄像头拍下的，画面中的少年急速向下俯冲，但他身体在下坠中保持着非常均衡的姿态，他的面孔有些模糊，但那眼中有着一种深刻的眷恋的神采，仿佛是要不顾一切地追随或者说抓住什么转瞬即逝的东西。  
深红的马克笔粗重地在右下角注释着：须弥目。  
“这是烛龙大桥两侧的监控头拍下的景象，他一直没有活动记录，从他的年纪和动作来分析应该是也经过严苛的训练而成为‘七人目’的人，至少，他是具备‘七人目’杀手能力的人，欧波——”撒旦先生望着少年欧波，“你一定要小心一点，如果说他是邪恶的萌芽，那么你和悟饭还有比迪丽是我们正义的新生希望——”撒旦先生的目光扫过在场的每一个人，“我们发誓要不惜一切代价不计一切手段来消灭‘七人目’，但是你们——”他的目光逐一再次着重掠过悟饭、比迪丽和欧波，“我们要求你们将自己的生命放在第一位，如果我们都牺牲了，你们就是和这个组织对抗的最后希望——即使你们无法完成这个任务，甚至有一天你们放弃了这个使命，我依然希望你们有幸福的人生。”  
撒旦先生的目光最后落在悟饭脸上。  
“你们可以选择不同的生活，你们有权利选择。”

“撒旦先生”  
“撒旦先生”  
“爸爸”  
三个年轻人的声音一同响起。  
“我们愿意。”

撒旦先生点点头，继续说道：“你们也许意识到还缺少一个‘七人目’的资料，对于这个七人目，我们确实一点资料都没有，但是，这次任务应该可以让我们知道真相——而无论如何，这个人，我来对付……”

众人的目光集中在撒旦先生身上。  
撒旦先生微笑了，许久，他挥挥手，“你们再去准备一下吧，尽量周全，我们要面对的，是恶魔……”

三个年轻人点点头，转身离开。  
“悟饭！”撒旦先生突然叫住悟饭。  
悟饭回身，望着撒旦先生，撒旦先生对悟饭招了招手，领着他进了旁边一个房间，迎面贝尔警探欢快地扑向悟饭还摇着尾巴，“悟饭”，撒旦先生掩上房门，对悟饭说“贝尔警员还有一项特殊的任务，我希望你能协助它……”

…………  
…………

“好了——”  
看着聚集在门边整装待发的反Ｚ组，每一个人脸上有种高亢然而又沉静的光彩，撒旦先生轻轻点点头，又转向悟饭，“悟饭，记住我和你说的……”  
悟饭郑重地点了点头。

撒旦先生和所有人相视，短暂的微笑和凝视。

“出发——”

…………  
…………

上午９点，成群结队的人们带着形形色色的假面扮演着各种稀奇古怪的角色，从城市的各个角落涌向街道，向着ＳＡＴＵＲＮＵＳ市中心的大教堂汇集。  
一路人们簇拥的千奇百怪的花车高声嬉笑着穿过条条街道，尽情地展示自己精心的装扮，欢快的音乐、喧闹的人群、缓缓行驶向四周喷洒彩色纸屑的花车——  
——被禁锢前的短暂自由，  
——忏悔前的纵欲恣欢，  
——在惩戒和毁灭来临之前，  
——在命运给予我的最后一场最为盛大的嘉年华上，  
——假使我向你展示一张光怪陆离的脸，并佐以扭曲的姿态。  
——请你相信，那是因为：

……我……  
……即将远行……

四月雪 词：林夕  
当四月的天空／忽然下了雪霜／就会想起信仰／当个人的往事／忽然失去重量／就拥有坚强的力量／脸色放在一旁／内心反而宽广／人世间开始绝望／上帝才开始歌唱／啊／我们有什么资格说悲伤／啊／为谁而恐慌为谁忙／因为全世界都那么脏才找到最漂亮的愿望／因为暂时看不到天亮才看见自己最诚恳的梦想／欲望变得荒唐／价值显得虚妄／人世间开始疯狂／上帝才开始歌唱／啊／我们有什么资格说悲伤／啊／为谁而恐慌为谁忙／终于有一天我们／回到游乐场／终于有一天我们／再看到阳光／我们有什么资格说悲伤／啊／为谁而恐慌为谁忙

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第十八章〖疯狂的启示录〗 

主题曲：两个人的圣经

２００９年０４月０１日  
视野中的画面很清晰，但布局相当凌乱，没有真实感。  
比迪丽从高高的花车上俯视伴着欢快的音乐声舞动喧哗的游行人群，忽然感到了一丝丝奇特的厌恶。

妖艳的女王，五彩斑斓的妖精。  
狰狞的兽相，光怪陆离的魔王。

比迪丽装作捋头发的样子整理了一下耳边的卫星对讲机的位置。  
世界仿佛一瞬间的寂静，喧闹的人群在比迪丽的感知中停顿了半秒——比迪丽清楚地听到自己的一声心跳，很大声，联通着胸前的微型生命体征探测仪。右手改造过的腕表上跳着七颗明亮但细小的星，代表这这次行动中的六个人和一条狗，每个生命都配备了这样的装置。  
——如果有人牺牲了，灯就会在所有的装置上同步熄灭。

然后猛然间，比迪丽看到魔人先生的星闪了几下，熄灭了——  
比迪丽僵住了。  
为什么，这么，快？

…………  
…………

“两杯奶茶，一份沙冰——”１７号笑吟吟地对街角奶茶店的小姐递上一张钞票。  
“请稍等——”奶茶店的小姐对１７号暧昧地浅笑，“打包吗？”  
“嗯。”１７号望着街边，漫不经心地回答。  
店里传来一阵阵刨冰机磨碎冰块的刺耳噪音，几分钟以后，奶茶店的小姐递出装好的奶茶，并且把钞票递还１７号，“您是今天店内的第９９位客人，您的奶茶和沙冰免费，并且——” 奶茶店的小姐嘴角勾出一抹甜腻的笑，“还添加了我们店的招牌秘制布丁——”  
１７号转回头，望着奶茶店的小姐，奶白色的洋装外面罩着鲜红的围裙，五官漂亮得不真实，像个充气娃娃，１７号对她微微一笑，“谢谢。”接过东西和钞票，转身走了。

回到站在不远处街角的１８号和特兰克斯身边，１７号被他们狠狠地鄙视了一番。  
但１７号仍是灿烂地笑着，把饮料递给他们，“要珍惜绝无仅有的日常幸福情节呢……”

１８号和特兰克斯伸手过来接，但是１７号两只端着饮料的手看似无意地轻轻一抖，然后很巧合地——１８号和特兰克斯都没有接到手——奶茶和沙冰从１７号手中直接落到地面上，翻倒的甜腻溶液洒了一地，混着细碎的冰屑——１８号和特兰克斯敏捷地挪动脚步，没有溅到鞋子上，但是布丁从杯中流了出来，露出独特的沟回纹理——  
幽微的独特腥气。  
令人毛骨悚然的甜品。

１７号望着１８号和特兰克斯，脸上的笑意里带着颇为遗憾的神情：“不过事实证明，日常生活的幸福情节，并不适合我们……”说着，他将头上的黑色高礼帽摘下来，顺手丢过去，转身继续前行，礼帽平稳地旋转着，落在１７号身后的地面，刚好掩住了地上的一滩祭祀给恶魔的甜品。  
１８号不以为然地瞟了一眼，然后懒洋洋地跟着１７号一起继续沿着街边的甬道漫步，指间慢慢转动着那杆细细的金色水烟。  
特兰克斯一言不发地转身，跟了上去，身后那根逼真的猫尾巴蛇一般来回卷动。

——杀戮者脸上那灿烂地笑意，  
——冷透的时候，凝固成死。

…………  
…………

“喂喂，这么多人都要清空吗？”红心女王装的布尔玛挤过人群，大咧咧地捅着孙悟空，后者因为穿着黑桃Ｋ套装而不能转头便把整个身体都笨拙地转向布尔玛——  
“不是说过了一百次了——任务是：参…………加…………狂欢节游行，不是清……空……狂欢节游行啊——”孙悟空拖着长声无可奈何地再次对布尔玛解释，还在留意看着穿着红心Ｊ一脸漠然地挤在人群中的贝吉塔，这种极度危险的路痴，一旦被人群挤散，后果，后果不堪设想。  
想到走失的贝吉塔为了让自己能被同伴找到很有可能会去爆破Ｓ市最高的双子大楼来引起注意，孙悟空倍感压力——  
——简直就是不折不扣的恐怖份子嘛，况且布尔玛这家伙也好不到哪去——想到布尔玛随时可能会在队伍中间端起ＡＫ向四周一气扫射，孙悟空叹气。  
这什么世道。

“那是什么……”贝吉塔忽然指着不远处一个彩带招展红旗飘飘的建筑问道。  
布尔玛被他突然开口吓了一跳，“啥？”  
孙悟空第一时间反应过来：“旅游纪念品馆”  
然后两人目瞪口呆地看着贝吉塔头也不回地转身朝那个方向走过去。

孙悟空和布尔玛用眼角的余光迅速地对视了一下，  
“那——是个纪念品商店吧？”  
“嗯，对。”  
“诶——贝吉塔意识到那是一个纪念品商店了吧？”  
“嗯，应该。”  
“呃——贝吉塔不会是想买点纪念品什么的吧？”  
“嗯，不知道。”  
“那——他有钱么？”  
“诶——你说呢？”  
“……地球要毁灭了吧？”  
“……嗯。”

于是，如此难得在第一时间就达成了对贝吉塔的行为准则判断和短期未来预测共识的孙悟空、布尔玛二人认为事情严重到必须光速去追上贝吉塔，但是，他们俩采取的行动又一次破天荒地一致，慢悠悠地朝那家纪念品店溜达。

——杀手在狂欢节的游行队伍里悠闲地游弋。  
——体验不渴杀的安详。  
——拯救世界？  
——抱歉，那只是我的梦想，不是我的职责。

…………  
…………

比迪丽的目光再次落在腕表上，因为腕表又一次不祥地短暂震动，  
这意味——  
比迪丽低下头，这次，欧波的星熄灭了——

…………  
…………

嘭——  
街边的一个打气球游乐摊上，特兰克斯一枪打爆了气球。  
这一个是红色的，在最远处。  
“切——”特兰克斯无聊地松开手，一个普通的ＢＢ弹玩具枪，却被制作得巨大并且夸张，固定在射击的台子上。  
一个高大的小丑将一个盒子放在特兰克斯面前，“奖品——”小丑笑容可掬。

特兰克斯看了小丑一眼，用指尖挑开盒盖——  
一颗制作得非常逼真的心脏，放在一个雪白的骨瓷盘子里，真的很逼真，那颜色肌理质感以及上面尚且淋漓的液体，醒目地见证它的真实，仿佛刚刚离开它活体的主人，仍在颤抖和战栗——  
“你可以拿走——”小丑继续笑容可掬地对特兰克斯说道。  
特兰克斯漠然转身，离开游戏围栏。

１７号做在不远处的长凳上，１８号站在他身旁，正在打着哈欠。

——猎杀者都聆听过一种音乐，  
——只有两个音节，  
——噗通，噗通，噗通，噗通……  
——然后，“噗”或者“通”的一声之后，一片寂静。

…………  
…………

不久，比迪丽再次看到星熄灭——而这一颗是布欧先生的星。

…………  
…………

目送着今日不可思议的贝吉塔进入那家纪念品商店，孙悟空和布尔玛跟到门口，停了４、５秒，店内没有产生爆破，没有枪声，也没有骨骼扭错断裂的声音，但是——还是有一种很不祥的声音回荡在空气中——  
“这位先生，买一个项链留作纪念吧，回去可以送给女朋友啊——”  
一个穿着黑袍戴着宽大兜帽看不见面容的巫师拎着一串暗黑的银项链，左左右右地在贝吉塔面前晃来晃去，故意拦截着贝吉塔的去路，这可是真正的舍生忘死的行销策略了——

孙悟空和布尔玛决定赶在这位老兄被ＡＷＰ一枪轰死之前把贝吉塔拖走，如果做得到的话。

暗黑色的银项链上晃着一个硕大而怪异的吊坠。  
仿佛有吸引目光的魔力，只用余光一扫，孙悟空、贝吉塔和布尔玛都认出了那个形状  
——颈椎第七节。  
——人类的。

银链子很随意地穿过椎孔，那巫师把这条项链在手上摇晃，银链磨砺骨头的声音让人很不舒服——

没有任何活着的生物可以完整地失去这块骨头，即使经过再精密的外科手术也做不到。

那串黑魔法契物般邪恶的物什突然被巫师抛起，弧线飞向布尔玛，同时巫师的声音响起：“这位小姐，这项链很衬你的肤色——”  
布尔玛漫不经心地一笑，轻轻侧身闪在一边。  
哗啦——项链落在地面上。

“我们走吧——”孙悟空轻扯贝吉塔的手臂，于是三个人又一同悠闲地走出纪念品商店。

——银色的锁链，  
——贯穿的不是恶魔。  
——而是那显现出苍白死相的灵魂。

…………  
…………

这个世界上，只有两件人类发动的事情是神无法制止的：  
战争和狂欢。

气氛经过充分的发酵和酝酿，慢慢滋生出狂欢的姿态。  
音乐变得激扬，人群开始兴奋。

比迪丽握紧双手，防止自己开始颤抖。  
她盯着腕表上剩下的小灯，父亲、悟饭、贝尔、自己——

突然，一个身影纵上花车，比迪丽本能地把手伸向自己的女神盾牌，那里藏着一把军用匕首——但是，她的胳膊马上被一只遒劲的手抓住，  
“比迪丽——”一个熟悉而急切的声音传来，比迪丽放心了。

“悟饭——”

上来的人正是悟饭，他正一脸焦急地看着比迪丽：“他们——”

比迪丽咬住自己的唇，“嗯——是的——”

“有办法联系撒旦先生吗？不能再让他冒险了——”悟饭急切地说道。

比迪丽深吸了一口气，“没有，不过，不用担心——”她咬住牙，镇定地对悟饭说道。

悟饭抿了抿嘴唇，沉默的片刻，点点头：“嗯。”

比迪丽望着悟饭，“你那边怎么样？”

悟饭没有回答，眼神有些飘忽。

比迪丽轻轻推了推悟饭，“悟饭——”

片刻，悟饭的眼神又在比迪丽脸上定格，悟饭缓缓握住她的手，“你自己，要小心。”悟饭俯身在她耳边说道，然后突然转身，从花车上跳了下去。  
悟饭落地之后，回头和比迪丽的目光相对，不知道为什么，悟饭那熟悉的面部轮廓仿佛一瞬间地被镶嵌到了一个陌生的画面中。

随着悟饭穿过花车下方拥挤的人群，身影渐渐消失，比迪丽感到微微的诧异，但她旋即发现，自己手中多了两颗彩色的小豆粒。

糖果？药物？比迪丽轻轻歪了头审视自己掌心的彩色小颗粒，一颗是绿色的，一颗是橙色的，略微停顿的几秒，她扬起头，把这两粒东西吃了下去。  
——悟饭，你给我的东西，一定是不可思议的东西吧。

…………  
…………

撒旦先生在一个巨大的飞行艇前停下，一切追踪的迹象表明，终点就是这里了——但是，飞行艇的大门敞开着，显然它的主人是有着充分准备的，不过撒旦先生还是毫不犹豫地登了上去——

走过一个阴暗高大但却狭窄的旋梯，撒旦先生发现面前出现一扇洞开的大门，柔和的金色光芒从门里投射出来，撒旦先生走了进去。

一个宽敞的圆形大厅，四周是透明的，在撒旦先生迈进大厅的同时，飞行艇缓缓升起，短笛转过身来，“欢迎你，撒旦先生。”

撒旦先生站在原地，打量着短笛，没有露出任何惊奇的神色，“你是ＺＯＲＯＴＡ的人？”

短笛微笑，“准确地说，是最高执行者，并且，也是你们一直没能获取到任何情报的那个‘七人目’，天隐。”

“幸会，”撒旦先生点点头，“你们——”

话还没有说完，就看到短笛优雅地做了一个制止的手势，撒旦先生看着短笛轻轻声说出了一串不知道是什么语言的词句，周围的透明墙壁变慢慢暗了下来，上面投射出繁复的花纹和奇异的图形——  
“你一定很想知道，我们的目的——”  
短笛转回身，“而我们也很欣赏你的才能，所以，我们打算和你分享我们的计划。”

撒旦先生的四周浮起全息投影，波浪般涌动的光影和图腾般的彩绘，在眼前交错，撒旦一直没有动，直到资料放映结束，伴随着一道金色的光束，短笛向撒旦伸出手，“选择一条道路，追随我们吧——”

仰起头，仿佛脚踏着大地的人类仰视着神祇，撒旦思考片刻，  
“不，这不是我们所要的未来，你们没有资格为我们选择！”

短笛点点头，“我知道了，”他悲悯地注视着撒旦，“我真的很遗憾——”

撒旦无畏的迎视着短笛投下来的目光，“我也是。”

…………  
…………

天使的花车刚刚在众人的簇拥中缓缓驶到中央大教堂前的广场上，巨大的钟声响起的瞬间，数千只鸽子一同扬起雪白的翅膀，飞向从云朵后投下神光的夕阳——

雄浑的钟声猝然响起——狂欢的众人渐渐停了下来，一同仰视着这个哥特式教堂钟楼——  
穿透人们的耳膜响彻广场的钟声仿佛在宣告神的旨意。

就在数万人聚焦的视线里，一个红色的身影从天而降，如同展开翅膀的天神，向着人间坠落——  
在众人屏住的呼吸中，坠向钟楼的塔尖——  
在人们慌乱的表情中，猛然被贯穿在塔尖上的金属十字架上——  
血沿着他的身体向下流淌，很快在钟楼的墙壁上化成一个猩红而醒目的死亡垂线。

整个广场上因为人们都看得目瞪口呆而陷入彻底的寂静。

这时，花车下的一个小女孩也仰着脸，也全神贯注地看着钟塔——突然，她感觉到有什么东西落在她脸上，于是她轻轻用手擦拭——。  
看到手上沾了诡谲的鲜红，于是她顺着这红色液体滴落的方向往花车上看——  
花车上的那位天使，不知道深刻时候，已经倒在一边，面目全非，一条条爆裂的面部血管将天使的脸雕刻成狰狞的魔像，她身上洁白的长袍，已经被殷红的血液染透，但她的嘴角，却留着一抹近乎梦魇般的微笑——

这个小女孩不由自主地爆发出一声恐惧的尖叫——在这个凄厉的尖叫声响起的一瞬间，爆炸性地触发了人类与生俱来的恐惧——人群轰然向四周奔突瓦解——  
声嘶力竭地哭喊；恐惧的目光；人们疯狂的涌向广场四周的街道，被踩踏的扭曲的肢体，痛苦的呼喊和绝望的挣扎。

地狱，就在这一瞬间和这个恶魔脚下的城市合而为一。

…………  
…………

书桌上一阵轻微的震动响声，是悟饭的手机。

悟饭盯住屏幕闪烁的手机，身体瑟缩了一下，一脸的不安，但是他终于还是起身拿起手机，有一封新邮件——

悟饭有些颤抖地点击了查看：  
惨白的屏幕上，密密麻麻的文字映入眼帘。

“悟饭，就跟我最后对你解释过的一样，你能收到这封邮件就说明我们已经全员阵亡了——但我们只能在此时跟你解释全部计划，贝尔身上携带着布欧先生的秘密发明‘魔人之卵’，这个装置可以确认我们所有人的生命体征，从我们的最后行动一开始贝尔就一直在基地以外的地方躲藏着，地点连我们也不清楚，因此它不会被跟踪和找到，它可以凭借出色的嗅觉在行动的最后时限结束以后顺次找到我们每一个人，如果还有幸存者就会终止‘魔人之卵’的触发状态，当然，我们几个人的生命体征全部消失的话，这个装置会自动向你发出邮件并且以特殊的音频向贝尔发出不要再寻找我们的警告，我们之所以没有训练贝尔直接去寻找你，是因为我们有一个非常大胆且疯狂的推想，我们需要它将基地里掌握的一切资讯传达到各国政府的最高层，会被销毁一些，但总会有人再次重建反Ｚ组织——现在你需要知道的是，我们真的很信任你，不光是比迪丽和我，基地里的每一个人都完完全全地信任你，事实上，我们还掌握着一些关于你和这个组织的线索，而这个‘魔人之卵’，是最后用来证实我们这个猜想的最可靠方法，也是唯一的——以我们的生命，如果我们的推测是真实的，那么我们有理由相信，你将是我们组织里最后的幸存者，因此，我们必须将我们掌握的最后的情报全部告诉你，我们知道这也许会给你的精神带来巨大的冲击，但是，我需要再次向你确认的是，我们相信你！  
悟饭，你一直掌握着一些我们所不知道的关于Ｚ的线索，我一直希望你能告诉我们，但是你没有，我没有责怪你，我知道你有非常正当的理由，你需要知道的是这件事情比迪丽并不知情，所以，请不要怀疑我女儿对你的感情，但是，我也同样相信你对她怀着同样美好的感情，即使不及她的深刻，但我确定你绝不会伤害比迪丽，而且我坚信你的立场和我们一样，因此，我要告诉你，你的……”

…………  
…………

合起手机，悟饭无力地瑟缩在床脚，巨大而沉闷的阴影笼罩着他，他无法发出声音，也无法动弹，只是感到无穷无尽的窒闷在他身边蔓延——

直到突然有一个声音在黑暗中静静地响起：“怎么了，悟饭？”

悟饭一个激灵抬起头，那个人在月光的阴影中凝视着他，无声无息，他第一次为这个声音感到恐惧和痛苦。

悟饭盯住那个稔熟的轮廓，绝望地呢喃，  
“短笛叔叔，为什么？他们都死了，而我却还活着？”

“悟饭，”短笛走上来，将悟饭扶起来，送到床上，让他躺好，揭开被子给他盖好，“你需要休息一下，别想太多了。”

悟饭顺从地躺好，短笛起身离开，悟饭从被子里伸出一只手拉住了短笛的衣襟，“短笛叔叔，陪我呆一会好吗？”

短笛伸出一只手握住悟饭的手，良久，“早点睡吧悟饭，你已经太累了。”他温柔地把衣襟从悟饭手中拉出来，替悟饭掖了掖被子。

悟饭慢慢把手缩回去，轻轻闭上了眼睛。

短笛的身影慢慢消失在门口。

悟饭在黑暗中突然睁开双眼，他从被子中探出一只手，手上，握着一部手机。  
悟饭闭上眼睛，想了很久。  
最后他筋疲力尽地垂下手，放佛被关闭了电源一样沉寂睡去……

…………  
…………

短笛站在门口，将一只手上透明的超薄橡胶手套摘下来，小心地揉成一团。  
——水溶性高浓缩莨菪碱，皮肤吸收，速效麻醉剂。

短笛轻轻叹息。

“他再也不会喝你给他的牛奶了吧？”  
“是啊，不过无所谓了，该结束了吧？”  
“也许吧。”  
“连你也不能确定了吗？”  
“没人能确定……”  
“那么，就这样？”  
“你知道他做了什么吗？……”  
“什么？……”  
“无所谓，一切，确实该结束了……”

——但是在悟饭沉睡的同一时间，  
——血铁镇收到了一项指令。

…………  
【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第十九章〖３Ｖ３斗牛〗 

主题曲：Eyes on fire

２００９年０４月０２日

“这次的指令——你怎么看？”１７号举着手机问１８号。  
“什么怎么看？难道还能不做啊？”１８号无聊地一下一下按动着手中遥控器，“任务是什么拿来我看看？”

１７号无声无息地微笑了一下，把手机递了过来。

一个奇特的笑容凝固在１８号的脸上。

指令：  
……清空……幽灵岛……

…………  
…………

“布尔玛，你能尝试更有追求一点的娱乐项目吗？”孙悟空坐在茶几上拿着罐装咖啡，一边喝一边问正在闷头玩ＰＳＰ的布尔玛。

“比如？”布尔玛随口反问。

“比如，尝试一下人类的日常生活——尤其是女性特长……”孙悟空饶有兴趣地继续讨论到。

“没兴趣，”布尔玛保持着双手忙碌，“啊啊啊啊——”短暂而悲怆的几声惨叫之后，布尔玛将画面变成华丽的GameOver的ＰＳＰ扔下——“我想喝啤酒——”她失望地垂下手，抬了头，可怜巴巴地望着孙悟空。

孙悟空对她温柔地微笑，“布尔玛，”孙悟空凑到布尔玛近前，布尔玛警告式地瞪着他——敢碰到我的沙发你就死定了！  
但是孙悟空确实没碰到。  
“你从来没去过超市吧？”孙悟空突然问道。

布尔玛想了想，确实从来没去过。

“不遗憾么？”孙悟空莫名其妙地追问。

“不！”布尔玛马上斩钉截铁地回答。

孙悟空无奈而温和地一笑，直起身来，“好吧，我去买——”说着起身去拿车钥匙。

布尔玛坐在原地思考了几秒，“哎哎——”她叫住孙悟空，“好吧我去！”

一句话说出来，缩在一边儿打盹的贝吉塔都不由自主地抬头看了布尔玛一眼，布尔玛轻巧地一跃而起，窜过去从孙悟空手中拿到了车钥匙，推门开温室的门出去。

悟孙空微微一笑，再看贝吉塔，不知道为什么，贝吉塔的脸上掠过一丝游移的迟疑，仿佛想要说什么，又没有说出来。

…………  
…………

抱着购物袋从超市里出来直奔停车场，在离自己的车子只有几步之遥的地方，布尔玛猛然停下脚步——  
没有奇怪的声音和风压，但是空气中却有一种细微的躁动。  
如果说布尔玛真的感觉到了什么，其实她自己也说不上来，仅仅是一种比杀手的感知力更为玄妙的直觉，她停止在那儿，开始捕捉周围的气流变化和微妙的氛围改变——

但是并没让布尔玛费力，一个金发的女孩直径从她的车子后面走了出来。  
１８号。

布尔玛看着她，表情在凝固的几秒之后，嫣然地绽开。  
“好久不见。”

回应布尔玛这句问候的是迎面而来的一颗９毫米帕拉贝鲁姆弹，一瞬间布尔玛松开手中的购物袋，扑向旁边的一辆吉普车背后充当掩体，但是１８号就好像预先计算好了一样，第二颗子弹精准地射击这辆吉普车的油箱——吉普车立刻被引爆，一声巨响，整个地下停车场瞬间被爆炸产生的浓烟笼罩，１８号一跃而起，急速地冲向地下车库的出口，身体凌空的瞬间转身在吉普车周围几个位置做了１８发的补充点射——  
然后精准地降落在出口处，按动了手中的起爆装置，之前安装在布尔玛车子上的高能Ｃ４炸药立刻起爆，１８号从出口越出来的瞬间，巨大的地下停车场已经彻底塌陷下去。  
超市背后，建筑在停车场上的巨大仓库整个坍塌下去，１８号站在废墟的边缘，面无表情，良久，浓烟散去。１８号慢慢转过身，准备离开，突然，她猛然向旁边滚动，因为一梭子７．６２mm的北约弹密集地扫射过她所在的方位。  
凶险地闪过弹雨之后，１８号站起身来，朝射击来源方向望去，布尔玛笑吟吟地站在距离她２０ｍ处的空地，当着她的面从从容容地更换了一个弹夹。  
１８号的心中掠过一丝绝望，但是她却不由自主地微笑了，“你好强。”

“嗯，”布尔玛点点头，“你也变强了一点呐——”

１８号伸出右手将头发捋到耳后，“我说过，一定要把你碎尸万段。”  
金发闪耀。

布尔玛微笑，“嗯，我记着呢。”  
一绺紫色的碎发落在额角。

两个人僵持了几秒，几乎是同时再次跃起，一阵凶猛地对射，１８号使用的Ｇｌｏｃｋ１８在弹容方面的劣势马上显示出来，先没有了备弹的１８号落地后立刻扑向旁边的建筑，但是布尔玛ＡＫ４７弹夹里的最后几颗７．６２mm的北约弹抢在１８号前面，但却奇异地擦着１８号的脚尖打在地面上，显得有些漫不经心。  
１８号停住脚步，望着布尔玛，布尔玛一扬手，扔掉了自己手中的ＡＫ４７。

１８号也扔掉了自己手中的Ｇｌｏｃｋ１８。

“能和你比拼到第二武器，我很幸福。”１８号点头致意。

布尔玛眼光中流动一缕微妙的温润，“嗯，我知道。”

两人再次跃起，在澄澈的蓝天背景中，从已被毁坏狼藉的大地上跃起，在碎石瓦砾的废墟间穿梭跳动，时间出人意料的短暂。  
落地。  
“终于……抓到你了……”１８号的声音从布尔玛背后传来，有些凛冽的声线，不像述说的语气，她的右手紧紧地抓着布尔玛的肩头。  
布尔玛慢慢地转回身，“是的……”一样清冷的声音，“可惜，你死了。”

１８号凝视着她，瞳孔倏地一散，但转瞬间又聚拢，忽而温柔地浅笑：  
“你也死了。”

仍是注视着，突然，１８号的身体颤抖了一下，她后心上插着布尔玛的碎冰锥，深没至柄，却没有一滴血流下来，一抹奇异的微笑在她脸上漾开。

布尔玛觉得自己的心仿佛被什么东西迅速而轻巧地触碰了一下，看着１８号的脸，布尔玛已经明白了一切。

——我爱之后，  
——世界只剩废墟。

…………  
…………

发现攻击物的第一时间，孙悟空和贝吉塔一同从温室里走了出来，觉得实在是不可思议，因为攻击物来自７０００ｍ的天空，目标攻击物有两个，从７０００ｍ处的“鹞” GRMK5投下来的两枚导弹——贝吉塔和孙悟空对视了一眼，有点无语，虽然分不清这是政府武装还是来自什么组织的攻击——但是对于装有导弹巡防系统的幽灵岛来说，这种类型的攻击真是比烟花更璀璨——  
但是在目标攻击物从７０００ｍ下降到５０００ｍ防御启动高度的二十几秒内，孙悟空和贝吉塔意识到了这并不是导弹攻击，而是入侵者，因为无人驾驶的“鹞” GRMK5在抛下导弹上之后，在幽灵岛——准确地说是温室上空悬停了１２秒，然后骤然熄火，也就是以一种即精巧无比又野蛮暴力的方式对着温室砸了下来——  
而之前抛落的两枚疑似导弹的物件也迅速在空中以一种逆反空气动力学的复杂运动曲线向幽灵岛飞袭过来，显然是人工的智能在操控的飞行器——  
孙悟空和贝吉塔对视了一下，不约而同地在心里默念了一声：漂亮。  
奇巧诡异的飞行路线使得入侵者摆出了一副强势凶猛的姿态，任何常规的飞行器在幽灵岛上空５０００ｍ之内的飞行都将成为一只毫无乐趣的飞靶——但这两个驾驶着动力学奇迹飞行器的入侵者却第一次成为幽灵岛上可见却无法击落的目标。  
孙悟空看了一眼贝吉塔，没有移动位置，虽然不可预测这两个飞行物件的飞行轨迹的目标，但是，总会来的。

伴随着一声巨响，巨大的“鹞” GRMK5战斗机已经精准地坠落在温室上，掀起巨大的风压，战斗机摔成碎片，各种零件从温室上方向伴随着巨大的爆炸而向四周崩散，但温室只是剧烈地震颤着，却没有任何损伤——建筑在巨大液压缓冲机上的卵形结构温室，终于有机会展现出它无与伦比的外墙质地——  
ＺＯＲＯＴＡ特制原子晶体络合硅——致密程度是金刚石的５００倍，内核延展性却是金属的３０００倍。  
——它的设计者曾经这样描述：  
“即使有一架飞机坠落在它身上，它仍会毫发无伤。”

的确如此。

与此同时，两个入侵者已经站在了孙悟空和贝吉塔面前。

１７号。  
特兰克斯。

四人短暂的相视过后，海岸的方向突然响起一声巨大的爆炸声，随即，腾起一片血色的火光……

——死亡，是你不能理解的爱；  
——赋予杀，是你不得不理解为爱情的憎恨。

《Eyes on fire》-词：BLUE FOUNDATION  
I'll seek you out／flay you alive／ one more word and you won't survive／ and I'm not scared of your stolen power／ I see right through you any hour／I won't soothe your pain／ I won't ease your strain／ you'll be waiting in vain／ I got nothing for you to gain／I'm taking it slow／ feeding my flame／ shuffling the cards of your game／ and just in time／ in the right place／ suddenly I will play my ace／ I won't soothe your pain／ I won't ease your strain／ you'll be waiting in vain／ I got nothing for you to gain／ eyes on fire／ your spine is ablaze／ felling any foe with my gaze／ and just in time／ in the right place／ steadily emerging with grace／ felling any foe with my gaze／ steadily emerging with grace／ felling any foe with my gaze／ steadily emerging with grace／

【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第二十章〖所谓胜负〗 

主题曲：人生如此

２００９年４月０２日

远处，腾起一片血色的火光，巨响过后，一阵不祥的狂风从众人身边席卷而过。  
１７号低下头，下一秒，又抬起头，微笑：  
“知道吗？我是唯一一个因为对你们怀有恶意而站在这里的人。”  
孙悟空和贝吉塔没有回应，甚至没有看１７号一眼，“我去带她回来。”孙悟空第一次面无表情地对贝吉塔说道。  
贝吉塔用眼角在孙悟空脸上短促地扫过，没有回答。

孙悟空慢慢走向１７号，相平，交错，孙悟空直径从１７号面前走过，１７号一动不动地看着他。

贝吉塔盯住面前的两人——１７号，特兰克斯，三人都没有动作。  
…………  
…………

孙悟空直径来到幽灵岛另一端的小码头，从爆炸的规模和方位来看，爆炸应该在海岸上的幽灵岛隧道出口处，出口肯定已经报废了——  
孙悟空跳上小型高速冲锋艇，向着浓烟还未散去的海岸驶去，身后激起一串剧烈翻滚的水浪，孙悟空仍然面无表情。  
如果布尔玛没事，并且干掉了袭击者，此时应该会赶回幽灵岛了——隧道不能使用——需要接应——但是——  
孙悟空看了一眼浓烟升起的海岸——  
——分析和猜测，对于ＺＯＲＯＴＡ的‘七人目’是没有意义的。  
——我只是需要看到结果。  
孙悟空驾驶着冲锋艇驶向海岸，很快已经接近了海岸，孙悟空设定了自动驾驶，随着小艇自动在岸边做了一个Ｕ形大回环，孙悟空已经跃上海堤的护栏。

一片狼藉。

但孙悟空的视线还是直径停在不远处的一辆已经满目疮痍严重变形但并未翻倒的面包车上。  
孙悟空来到这辆车前面，轻轻俯下身。

布尔玛蜷缩在车下，最大的那一块布尔玛。  
整个躯干部分都还算完整，没有四肢，而且——腹腔以下的部分——孙悟空快速地用余光扫视了一下四周，应该，很难寻找了，看情形就像是布尔玛拥抱过一颗炸弹。  
孙悟空脱下外衣，将布尔玛裹起轻轻捧在怀中，那呈现着死兆的脸上浮现着不可思议的安宁，很快，布尔玛的眼睑动了动，张开了眼睛，对孙悟空做了一个‘呦’的口型。  
布尔玛的眼睛里燃烧着一种诡异的光芒，清澈而明亮，她又朝着孙悟空张了张嘴，依然没有声音，但这一次，血从嘴里涌了出来，布尔玛歪了歪了头，努力做了个吞咽的动作，但是因为完全失去腹腔压，布尔玛的动作完全没有效果，血一直汩汩地从她口中涌出，布尔玛俏皮地皱了皱眉，努力舔了舔嘴角，似乎在等血水流下去，但是，血一直没有停止地涌出，布尔玛终究无奈地狡黠一笑，她望着孙悟空，眨了眨眼，目光说——  
……带我……回去……  
孙悟空看着布尔玛，抬起手，将布尔玛落在额角的那一缕紫色的碎发掠上去，用外衣将布尔玛裹紧，抱着她，站了起来。

…………  
…………

回到幽灵岛，岛上那三个人还维持着孙悟空离开时候的状态，孙悟空抱着布尔玛，踩过周围散落的飞机碎片，直径进入温室，将布尔玛放在她的沙发上。  
一会儿，贝吉塔走进来，站在沙发前面，凝视着布尔玛，良久，贝吉塔俯下身，自己的唇触到那个冰冷的唇，轻轻地一碰，然后直起身来，“我，没欠你了……”他看着她，喃喃地说。  
然而那抹安宁而狡黠的微笑，已在那苍白的面容上凝固多时……  
——我心所欲，已自攫取。  
——你所亏欠，不曾在意。

…………  
…………

孙悟空和贝吉塔再次从温室里出来，１７号和特兰克斯仍在原地，仿佛有意在等待他们做完一切事情。  
贝吉塔看了看１７号，又看了看特兰克斯，向不远处的一片树林微微一偏头，随即转头走向那里，特兰克斯面无表情地跟了上去。  
１７号紧紧盯着特兰克斯的背影，那目光似乎有些期待特兰克斯回头看他一眼，但特兰克斯完全没有迟疑，１７号目送着特兰克斯跟着贝吉塔没入那片树林的阴影中。

“你，不去吗？”孙悟空站在不远处，不紧不慢地问道。

１７号没有理会，良久，他突然转回头，望着孙悟空，慢条斯理地问：“听说，她是贝吉塔的妻子？”

孙悟空歪了头，笑了，“看不出你还这么八卦——血铁镇的生活很悠闲么？”

１７号笑着摇摇头，“没有，纯粹是好奇，难道你就不好奇？”

…………  
…………

贝吉塔在一小块林下的空地站住，特兰克斯也在他几米远的地方停下脚步。  
仿佛是约好了一般，在短暂的视线交互后，特兰克斯忽然拔出腰间的Ａｓｔｒａ Ａ－８０手枪，而同时，贝吉塔却跃向不远的一棵巨大的幽灵杉，瞬间，贝吉塔的身体隐没在巨大的树体阴影中——  
特兰克斯微微皱了眉，没有时间细想，直线追击过去，敏捷地迂回到贝吉塔隐没的树后，意外的是，竟然没有遇到贝吉塔的还击。  
不过特兰克斯马上清楚地看到贝吉塔又向右侧的一棵幽灵杉纵跳，几乎是完全背向特兰克斯，特兰克斯毫不犹豫地开枪点射，一瞬间有微妙的血腥味在空气中弥散开来——  
那声音绝不会听错，是子弹贯穿肉体的声音，但是贝吉塔的身影还是在微微一滞之后再次隐没在这棵幽灵杉背后。  
——竟然，打中了？！  
特兰克斯只怔了一两秒，便本能般地继续追击——就在马上要转过这棵幽灵杉的瞬间，突然感到腿边有些异常，仿佛已经意识到了危险然而又已经来不及收住脚步——  
特兰克斯瞬间想要看清阻碍到自己的是什么？  
线？钢丝？  
但是身体已经不可挽回地倒下，以“七人目”的平衡力这种绊倒只要几十毫秒就可以有所意识并且恢复状态。  
不过就在这一秒不到的机会里——这当然是 “七人目”不可能会错过的机会——贝吉塔，鬼魅一般从幽灵杉的另一侧无声无息地闪出，特兰克斯倒下的瞬间手本能地摸向自己绑腿上的大马士革刀，但一瞬间发现已经只剩下刀鞘。

转瞬间，特兰克斯身体已经被干警利落地击倒在地，而且大马士革刀已在贝吉塔的手上，特兰克斯被贝吉塔正面制住——咯——很轻的响声。  
手骨——好像已经断了。

——真不愧是七人目  
——直接使用第二武器吗？  
——对我，根本不需要用枪吗？  
——那一枪，是故意中的吗？

被大马士革刀抵住咽喉的瞬间，特兰克斯不明白自己的脑海中为什么只闪过几个完全无关紧要的念头。

但这种濒死的境地唯一的好处就是获得了唯一的一次如此近距离地仰视那人的机会。

父亲的脸好年轻，如今这面孔，和２２年前他创造自己的那个时候的面容别无二致——  
特兰克斯惊奇地发现时间的洪流碾过肉体应有的痕迹在这个男人身上完全湮灭——  
……那人的时空……是彻底静止的……

“钢丝，什么时候布下的？”特兰克斯声音磕磕绊绊艰难地问到。

贝吉塔握着大马士革刀预备割下的手微微顿了一下，血从贝吉塔左肩汩汩地流下来，“就在刚刚，”贝吉塔回答道——在贝吉塔对自己感到惊奇之前，他已经在不自觉地回答特兰克斯的话，贝吉塔盯住塔兰克斯的脸，“那个，不是钢丝。”

“哦，”特兰克斯对贝吉塔笑了笑，仿佛忘记了自己即将死亡的处境，“那是什么？”

贝吉塔没有回答。  
飒——贝吉塔收回手中的坚韧的细丝，悬在特兰克斯眼前。

——吉他的第六根琴弦。

看到这个奇特的第二武器，特兰克斯满足地点点头，“伤，是故意的？” 特兰克斯抓紧时间艰难地吐字继续问。

“嗯……”贝吉塔面无表情地点头。

……疼……吗……

刃，划过咽喉，截断了生前和死后的声音，特兰克斯眼里涌出泪水，但却没有溢出来，他的脸上最后迸出一个天真的微笑，定格在贝吉塔的瞳仁中。

……再见了，父亲大人……

扔下手中的大马士革刀，贝吉塔擦了擦眼睛，手上的血还是温的。

……不疼……再见……

…………  
…………

贝吉塔回到温室前，１７号和孙悟空还相距十几米，但是看表情，二人却是相谈甚欢——

“所以，我和１８号，是仅有的两个既有‘花’的属性，又成为‘七人目’的人，我们没有所谓的第二武器，一定要说有的话——  
就是，我们能爆炸——作为‘花’来说，１８号的系统命名为１８－ｔＴ－Ｃ４Ｈ８Ｎ８Ｏ８，含义是１８吨ＴＮＴ当量的奥科托金炸药——相信那位神错目已经了解到这个爆炸的威力”１７号朝孙悟空耸了耸眉，“——而我，”一抹恶魔般傲慢而残酷的笑意涌上１７号的脸颊，“我系统命名为——”  
１７－  
ｋｔＴ－  
Ｐｕ－２３９－

……１７……千吨级……核弹……

看到归来的贝吉塔，１７号的笑容绽放得格外明媚。

“作为‘七人目’，我知道你们不需要费什么力气就可以干掉我们，不过，我们的起爆引信也刚好是心脏被制动４０秒即刻爆炸——”１７号拔出自己的Ｍａｃ１０，在自己手上悠闲地转了一圈，“对于只会杀人的工具来说，我被称为——Ｆｉｎａｌｌｙ，你们没觉得很贴切吗？”  
１７号几乎笑出声来。

——所以……  
——你们得想办法让我不要死得那么快才行。  
……人类的心脏……是很脆弱的呦……

在１７号手上的Ｍａｃ１０开始转动的一刹那，孙悟空猛然跃起，同时，他大声喊道：“贝吉塔！”  
同一瞬间，贝吉塔头也不回地向海岸的方向跑动起来。

１７号迅速将枪口朝向自己的胸口，毫不迟疑地开枪。  
——呯  
在子弹穿过的身体的一瞬间，１７号震动了一下，但随即，１７号意识到，发生了他不能理解的事情。  
——竟然，打偏了？  
孙悟空明明还没到身边？他是怎么做到的？  
但是在１７号感到诧异的几秒空隙里，孙悟空已经快要冲到１７号面前——  
１７号立刻迅速向后跃起，他估算了距离，这里仍是孙悟空攻击不到的位置，但是，呯——  
——是肉身击打的声音，孙悟空并没有使用沙鹰。  
１７号身体一僵，被打中了？  
——被什么打中了？

但是就在１７号瞬间的迟疑之下，孙悟空已经纵到面前，一记凶狠的侧手刀，１７号听到自己颈椎碎裂的声音。  
——不得不承认，力道和方位都呈现出令人叹为观止的精准……  
１７号倒下去，却感到触到地面之前被孙悟空捉住后背，轻轻扶住，随即将他搭在肩上，跳上门口的一辆跑车，将１７号丢进后座——朝着悬崖的方向驶去——

１７号意识到自己的四肢已经完全不能活动，胸前的贯通伤——虽然没有正中心脏，但血仍然大量喷射状流出，如果不立刻服用‘虹’并且不做任何外科止血的状态下，自己很快会因为失去过量血液而造成失血性心脏衰竭——最多１０分钟——而之后再过４０秒——这里会发生核爆——  
……让我看看……你们还能做什么……

孙悟空开着车，在树林中灵巧地穿行——  
不过３分钟，远远地已经能看到峭壁的边缘——

孙悟空回过头，看了一眼１７号，“１７号——，”短暂的一对视，孙悟空又转回身，背对着１７号，但话是对１７号说的：“你，真的是来杀我们的？”

１７号笑笑，看着孙悟空的背影，没有回答。

……为什么……要告诉我们那些……  
那个背影仿佛在传达这样的疑惑。

１７号仰起头，继续看着孙悟空的背影。  
“……我也……不知道……”１７号喃喃地自语。

就在这时，悬崖下的海上传来一声尖锐刺耳的信息警示音，孙悟空立刻确认了方向，向悬崖边冲去——  
呯——  
跑车冲出悬崖，以一个完美的４５°抛物线坠向大海——  
一瞬间，孙悟空从车中高高跃起，在空中，他别过头，“１７号……再见……”  
没有爱也没有恨，这是世界上最干净的道别，孙悟空的声音很郑重，１７号望着孙悟空的侧影，他轻轻微笑，“嗯……再见……”

呯——  
一声枪响，孙悟空沙鹰点射，打爆了跑车的仪表盘。

下面不远处的海面上，贝吉塔立在高速艇上，踏浪疾驰而来，他单手持着艇舵，急速在海面回旋，驶向孙悟空的下落点，而载着１７号的跑车，因为突然膨起的巨大气囊而剧烈地翻转下落，１７号被掀出跑车，笔直地向海面坠落——

当孙悟空精确轻巧地落进贝吉塔的高速艇的同时，１７号和那跑车也接连坠入海中——

贝吉塔绕过海岬，６分钟后，高速艇从外堤的一处沙滩冲上海堤，贝吉塔和孙悟空刚从艇上跃下，脚下的大地就开始剧烈震颤——远处海天交接的地方蓦然腾起一道炫目的闪光，有２秒的时间整个世界都被一片耀眼的亮光笼罩——随即，猛然被汽化的水流笔直冲上天空，在遥远的海面上崛起一个巨大直立的鲜红水柱，最外层的水汽遭遇冷空气而产生急剧的湍流，水柱的外层结构变得斑驳虬结，而整个水汽团又被火光染得通红——  
……如同血海上盛开的水晶兰……  
巨型水柱的周遭爆起同样艳丽的水雾，被急剧向上的气流舞动成一条向上盘曲的火蛇，吐着怒焰的信子——舔食这巨大妖艳的不祥之花……

接着巨大的冲击波迎面扑来，海堤周遭的小型车辆和物件被抛向天空，周围的树木也呈放射性地折断或倒下，几分钟后，巨大的海浪排山倒海般扑向海堤——

…………  
…………  
孙悟空和贝吉塔在第一时间冲进一个海堤附近的地下停车场——  
等到冲击波和振动稍有平息，孙悟空已经开着一辆奔驰ＧＬ ＳＵＶ冲出几乎被掩埋的地下车库入口，贝吉塔坐在副驾上，孙悟空冲出地下车库后急转骤停，将车子调了个头，正要向公路驶去，贝吉塔却突然开口，声音不大，却很清晰：“等下！”  
孙悟空停下车，看着贝吉塔，“怎么了？”

贝吉塔冷寂地看着孙悟空，几乎停顿了几秒，才开口：“给我几颗‘虹’。”鲜血从左肩汩汩地流出。  
孙悟空的视线落在贝吉塔左肩的贯通伤上，“抱歉，给你——”孙悟空低下头，去掏自己的衣兜，贝吉塔无声无息地突然弹动起来，一记利落凶狠的颈后手刀——  
孙悟空直接倒在方向盘上——贝吉塔看了孙悟空几秒，将‘虹’从孙悟空手中拿起来，这一颗，是蓝色的——  
贝吉塔将‘虹’直接放入口中咽了下去，伸手开门，同时将孙悟空踢下了车，自己坐在驾驶位上，车门合拢的瞬间，贝吉塔隔着窗子又看了一眼孙悟空，“连你也是一时大意……”

……这就……  
……没办法了……

《人生如此》词：黄沾  
人生如此 / 浮生如斯 / 缘生缘死 / 谁知 / 谁知 / 情终情始 / 情真情痴 / 何许 / 何处 / 情之至  
【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第二十一章〖腐生 ｏｒ 光养〗 主题曲：第十行星

２００９年０４月０２日  
醒来，天空一片血红，世界有一种即将崩溃的姿态，整个城市的天空都被这种诡谲的血色占据。

孙悟空支起自己的身体，脖子很痛，试着扭动了几下，还好，没断——孙悟空从地上跳了起来。  
——贝吉塔，你做了一件最不应该做的事。  
…………  
…………  
开车赶到蔷薇山，红色镂空的铁艺大门敞开着，孙悟空沿着车道驶入Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ，满眼怒放的蔷薇——  
就像２２年前它被毁灭的那一天，仿佛这片土地从未改变。

——生命是这世间容错率最高的存在，  
——时间可以愈合生命上任何伤口，  
——但生命有时会忘却时间，至少，渴望被遗失……

远远地，孙悟空看到了那辆奔驰ＧＬ ＳＵＶ，停在翻倒的黑色天使像旁边，孙悟空把车子在旁边停下。

Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ的建筑在它被毁灭的时光中仍然保持着漆黑斑驳的死态，那场出自孙悟空和贝吉塔之手的大火彻底清洁了这里的一切生机，时隔多年，蔷薇再次生机勃勃地占领山峦，但建筑却再也无法苏醒。

孙悟空走到大门前，推开绿迹斑斑的沉重大门，大厅一片死寂——地面沉积的灰尘上有一行很新的脚印，指向尽头，孙悟空沿着这行清晰明确的脚印向前走去，上一次进来，是为了清空。  
孙悟空盯着前方，这一次。  
低下头，孙悟空隐约感到一丝悲哀，不知道是为了什么。

——死，冰冷无害，  
——爱恨和生死都变成我存在过程中一笔轻描淡写的注释。  
——我们，究竟为了什么而存在？  
——生存的意义被建立在灭亡之上。  
——没有毁灭，意义就消失。  
——为了毁灭而存在，又是什么种族？

一直走到地下室的一扇大门，孙悟空停下脚步，上一次清空的任务内容只到这里，所以，这扇门以后的世界，他不知道。

但是这次，他决定进去看看，不是为了好奇，因为贝吉塔的脚印消失在门后。

孙悟空转动门上巨大的金属绞盘，机械大门在眼前隆隆升起——

一道白色的光芒，明亮，但并不耀眼。  
柔和温暖，是世界上最轻柔最善意的照耀。  
像拥抱。

明亮洁白的大厅，宽阔的不可思议，就像突然移动到了另一个星球，看得出仍是人造的空间，只是天顶非常高，像一个巨大温室——下面到处树立着一些类似植物的巨大物体，有着笔直的树干和顶部球形的绿色树冠，周围三三两两地聚集着穿着白色长袍的绿色人型直立生物，他们似乎在种植。

孙悟空从黑暗中跨进这个奇异的世界，然后反身关起背后的大门，听到大门的声响，这些穿着白色长袍的绿色人型直立生物一起将视线集中过来，那目光充满知性，平和如水，这些人和孙悟空对视了几秒，用一种孙悟空完全不懂的语言彼此交谈了几句——但总的来说，那表情是含有喜悦成分的惊诧——直到一个稚嫩的声音在这些人的低语中清脆地响起——  
一句依然是孙悟空听不懂的短句，但这句话中一个词语的读音却是孙悟空可以理解的——  
行空。

是自己的“七人目”称号。

这群人友善的目光中含着些许敬畏，人群中一个小孩子——也穿着白袍身体是绿色的，这个小孩子向着孙悟空跑了过来——走到孙悟空面前，叽叽咕咕说了几句孙悟空听不懂的话——  
看到孙悟空有些茫然的微笑，他吐了一下舌头，笑了，露出洁白的牙齿，“抱歉啊，行空天大人，我忘了您不懂那美克语——见到您真是太幸福了——”  
这个小孩子右手在空中划了一个圈做了一个很优美的动作，虽然不是特别理解，但应该是某种礼仪动作，孙悟空点点头，问道：“你叫什么？”

“丹迪，”小孩子又高兴地做了一次前面的动作，“我叫丹迪行空天大人。” 

孙悟空歪了歪头，“天？什么天，不是目吗？”

丹迪怔了怔：“什么木？”

基本上是鸡同鸭讲了，孙悟空笑笑：“没什么。贝吉塔——”

看到丹迪仍旧有点茫然但一直笑呵呵满眼敬慕的望着自己，孙悟空停下原来的思路，也对丹迪笑笑，着重说道：“长生——”

丹迪恍然大悟地一拍手，“长生天大人，从这里经过——”

“去哪了？”孙悟空继续问道。

丹迪嘟起嘴，茫然地摇了摇头。

“他从哪里出去的，能带我去吗？”孙悟空又说道。

丹迪快乐地点点头，引着孙悟空朝前走。  
一路上遇到的每个人都对孙悟空露出一种热情而敬慕的表情，孙悟空问丹迪，“你们在做什么？”

“种植植物，行空天大人。”丹迪扬起头，“目前已经有４０万种——在生理上使用不同的碳循环机制，以适应各个时期和地域的自然生态环境……”

“你们吃什么？”孙悟空饶有兴趣地打断丹迪即将开始的滔滔不绝。

丹迪停下介绍望着孙悟空，“吃？”他又停了几秒，似乎理解了孙悟空的问话，丹迪笑起来，“什么都不吃，我们只喝水就可以——行空天大人，”丹迪的目光明亮而知性，闪耀着不属于儿童的睿智，“我们本体可以藉由日光进行光合作用产生有机机体，能量则来自宇宙和大地的长波辐射，只要站立在大地上我们就能永恒地生存，行空天大人，我们是纯洁和谐的新生物，我们是那美克人，是未来这个星球的保护者——”

孙悟空停下脚步，看着丹迪，眼里有了一丝笑意，一会儿他们又一同继续沿着一条宽阔的步道向竖立着一些白色高大的柱体的广场走去，很快就到了前面——  
原来是一些高大的雕像，树立在巨大的圆形基座上。  
“您看，”丹迪快乐地扯了扯孙悟空的衣角，“这一位，就是创造我们的神——”  
孙悟空仰头望着正中的一个雕像，那面容和衣着，应该就是这些那美克人模仿和敬仰的对象，孙悟空嘴角泛起一丝微妙的冷笑——

“下一位，是天隐大神，他是神的圣子，也是那美克人，而且和您一样，是神的七位大天使之一。”丹迪望着短笛的雕像，一脸陶醉地介绍到。

左右还排列着其他“七人目”的雕像，丹迪又拽了拽孙悟空的衣角，“这个就是您的雕像，行空天大人——很像您，不是吗？”

“嗯，很像。”孙悟空回答，但目光却落在自己雕像旁边的另一个雕像上——贝吉塔。  
这雕像令人意外地传神，如果说体态面容的栩栩如生是稀松平常的技术，但那雕像的眼神终究无法解释。  
那就是贝吉塔的双眼，冰冷漠然，但那目光深远的底层流动着黑色的杀机和赤色的火焰。  
就像他身上永远充斥着最极致的纯洁和最残酷的罪恶，他的善是残酷的爱，他的恶是干净的毁灭；极端对立的属性在他身上彼此交融层叠，无法分开。  
……贝吉塔……  
孙悟空在心里默默念道。

“长生天大人，”丹迪的声音将孙悟空的思绪打断。

孙悟空回过头，“嗯。”

“您和其他的大天使会为我们清空这颗星球吧？”提问时丹迪的面容是稚嫩的儿童容貌，但眼神却充满对世界最清晰的领悟力。

……清空……  
孙悟空拎着嘴角笑了笑，“丹迪啊，你——知道很多东西呢——”

“是呀，”丹迪坦荡地微笑，“那美克人从小就掌握着极度高端的科技力量，有创造力，有强大的技术推进力，有超越生命以及生物种族的精神领域，我们是有能力实现永恒的生物。”

“那，”孙悟空歪着头看着丹迪，“你是知道的吧，现在地面上是有很多已经存在的生物的——”

“嗯，人类”丹迪很郑重地点头，“我知道，我们那美克人也是人类——我们的体质改造基于人类胚胎——但是这不代表我们将因此改变Ｄ进程——”

“Ｄ——？什么……”孙悟空询问地看着丹迪。

Ｄ。  
Ｄｅｌｅｔｅ——清空，  
不是Ｄｅｓｔｒｏｙ——毁灭，  
丹迪仰起头：“我们不是为了掠夺生存，清空是为了给更伟大的存在腾出空间，这是自然的进化法则，人类无法达到这个层次，以后也永远无法达到，虽然这不是他们的错，”丹迪顿了顿，“不过，作为这颗星球的一个生物分支，我们会完善地保存他们存在过的历史——对星球和宇宙的职责是最优先的，也是最伟大的意义——就像大天使们在做的事业一样。”

……天使……魔王……神和圣子……  
……世界……大地……星和宇宙……

孙悟空终于忍不住笑了一声，片刻，他看着丹迪，“我们继续走吧。”

“嗯。”丹迪牵着孙悟空的衣角，又一同沉默地走了一小段路，在一扇高大的银色的金属大门前停下。  
“长生天大人从这里出去的，”丹迪指着大门说道，然后他又回头望着孙悟空，“我只能送您到这里，外面的世界还不清洁，我不能出去——”

孙悟空点点头，伸手打开面前的金属大门，指间刚刚接触到这扇大门，马上意识到了这是一个密闭的防爆破的重型工程防御门——

孙悟空转过身，蹲了下来，视线和丹迪向平，微笑，“丹迪，谢谢你。”

丹迪也微笑，“我很高兴行空天大人。”

“嗯，”孙悟空咬着舌头想了一下，“丹迪，作为感谢，这个送给你。”

一枚沙林银菠萝递到丹迪面前。

丹迪双手接过，“谢谢您，行空天大人。”

“你知道这个怎样使用吗？”孙悟空继续问。

丹迪好奇地望着孙悟空。

孙悟空指着拉环，虚拟地拉动，“拉一下就可以。”

“嗯。”丹迪立刻点点头。

孙悟空最后摸了摸丹迪的头，“学得真快。”说着他站起身，打开了面前的大门——前面是一个黑暗的隧道，尽头有光，孙悟空迈了出去。

“行空天大人——”丹迪的声音从身后传来——

孙悟空转回身，站在门外朝丹迪微笑，“嗯？”

……这是……什么？

……使用看看就知道了……

面前的大门合拢的刹那，孙悟空看见丹迪微笑着用拔出的拉环朝他挥了挥——

——不要认为你纯洁你就不会死，不要认为你们是爱好和平的民族你们就有资格在宇宙中万世万代繁衍，不要怀有这么幼稚的优越感，不要认为你的生命无辜你就不会被杀，不要认为你的行为没有过失你就不可以被伤害，不要这样一厢情愿，不要这么狂妄地臆测自然法则格外地宠爱着你们。  
——你们只是有“存在”的权利力而已，抑或是“存在过”的权利，你们可以见证毁灭，抑或被毁灭。

……这个世界上……没有哪个生物种族……是神的宠儿……  
……人类，也不是……

孙悟空转身沿着隧道向那道光芒走去，身后的大门只有微弱的震颤——  
“我们不是天使也不是恶魔，我们只是存在着，连理解恶意的能力都没有的善，是病态的残缺的愚蠢的，即使再纯洁的生灵，只要足够愚蠢，必将全部毁灭……”  
——这不是我的观点，这是自然的法则。

孙悟空穿过隧道尽头，发现自己又来到一个金色的大厅——

圆形的金色大厅，几乎和前一个那美克人的大厅一样巨大，中央只有一颗巨大的金色的树，上面结满同样巨大的七色果实，树的周围环绕着七道彩色的水流——

孙悟空走到金色巨树近前，格罗博士站在树下，仿佛在等待孙悟空的到来，“我料想到你没有选择他们。”格罗博士对孙悟空微笑，“我知道你会选择‘虹’——”  
孙悟空冷静地看着格罗博士。

“看，”格罗博士朝身后的金色巨树一指，“这些才是引领人类进入永恒的关键——”

孙悟空看着面前这棵巨型的金色大树，这才发现它的树干是有无数水管粗细的管子密集地束在一起构成的，而且呈现金色的也不是管子表面的颜色，而是管子里面溶液颜色——密密麻麻长短不一的管络中，流淌着金色的液体——每一根管子的尽头都坠着一个巨大的七色圆球体，就像金色巨树结的果实——

“我猜，你一定并不真正理解‘虹’的作用吧？”格罗博士紧紧盯住孙悟空，语气多少有些急切，仿佛无法抑制表达。

孙悟空望着他，示意在等待他说下去。

格罗博士有急切地开口：“‘虹’是这个世界上最完美的存在，是生命之果，人类的衰老，根源于基因，每一次细胞分裂，细胞核都会从两端丢失一小段ＤＮＡ，而复制中间的部分，虽然ＤＮＡ链非常长，但经过一生的细胞分裂最后剩余的ＤＮＡ片段终究会无法完成正常的细胞功能，然后引起细胞单体自溶进而导致器官衰竭最后生物个体死亡——而‘虹’是这个世界上唯一可以从基因尺度释放人类永恒属性的生命果实——藉由释放人类基因的机制，同时释放人类被禁锢的力量……”  
格罗博士张开双臂，语调激烈起来——  
“速度、自愈力、抗性、神经系统等等等等——被‘虹’选中的人，将会永生！强大！”  
稍后，格罗博士声音又恢复了平静： “虽然，‘虹’是有缺陷的长生不老药，它无法和人类中所有个体的基因全部匹配——但是，有七分之一的人会被选中，但我相信这是冥冥中神的旨意——我会完为人类成这项选择，我使用了大量的游离态金作为液态‘虹’的契合稳定剂，黄金在自然物质中无可匹敌的化合稳定性将使这些液态的‘虹’永远不会失效，将液态‘虹’注入地球的任何水系，数天就可以侵入地球上包括海洋在内的所有水系——人类无需选择——选择的人是你——”  
“是你，孙悟空，是你为他们选择的未来——来自宇宙最强的男人的认同——”他抬起手，以演讲收场的风度向孙悟空致意，“我很荣幸。”

孙悟空漠然地听着格罗博士的解说，并没有展现出丝毫兴趣，“你，见过贝吉塔吗？”他突然开口问道。

“贝吉塔？”格罗博士怔了怔，好一会儿，微笑，指着大厅对面的一扇门，“他——从这里过去了。”

孙悟空点点头，向那扇门走去，在孙悟空伸手开那扇门之前，突然开口。  
“我——对你说的那些事情，没有兴趣。”

打开门，又是隧道，无光。

孙悟空关上门，走了进去。

走了很久，触到一扇门，孙悟空推门进入——  
一个斗室，无窗，也无灯，对面有一扇门——  
中间的两面墙，悬挂着一个巨大的液晶电子屏，另一面——洁白的墙面，地上，靠近屏幕的地方有一片令人心悸的殷红，但是这痕迹很陈旧，也许，很久以前，有人在这里失去他的生命。

在孙悟空经过斗室，正准备推开对面的那扇门的时候，墙上的电子屏忽然亮了起来，一个人影出现在屏幕上，穿着旧式的袍子，脸上戴着一个无表情的兔形状的面具，  
“小悟空，好久不见了——”  
屏幕下部的扬声器响起。

孙悟空停下脚步，回头看着屏幕，看姿态也许是男性，  
“你是谁？”

那个人轻声笑笑，伸手摘下了面具，“没认出来么，是我。”

——孙悟饭。

孙悟空看着他，“我见过你么？”

屏幕上的男人微笑了，他的面容很年轻，和孙悟空很相似，但他的目光深邃而沉静，好像藏着一千年的风霜和苍凉，“我是孙悟饭。”

“爷爷？”孙悟空微微疑惑地试探着问道。

“是，也不是，”孙悟饭对孙悟空笑了笑，“我借用了你儿子的身体。”

孙悟空点点头，没有深究任何问题，“你想干嘛？”

画面上的孙悟饭笑笑，“我想要，永生……”

猛然间，毫无征兆地，孙悟饭的身体剧烈地抽搐了一下，然后痛苦地抱住头，左右地摇晃，剧烈地挥动双手，看肢体仿佛是两个人在搏斗，然后倒在了地面上——

孙悟空向着屏幕凑近了一步——“喂——怎么了？”

孙悟饭倒在地上没有任何反应，许久，画面上的孙悟饭再次仰起头，挣扎着爬起来，扶着面前的墙壁，目光清澈但满含着悲伤——“爸爸，我是悟饭。”

“对不起，贝吉塔在对面的门外，不要去找他——”刚说到这里，悟饭的身体又开始剧烈地抽搐，但悟饭随即急速从身后的兜里掏出一把沙鹰，他右手持着沙鹰，转向屏幕：“爸爸……再见……”

他无比坚决地将沙鹰枪口对准自己的眉心，但一瞬间，悟饭的身体又抽搐了一下，然后左手仿佛不受控制一般去抢夺右手上的沙鹰。  
下一秒，呯——  
枪口稍偏，子弹贯穿了悟饭的右眼，悟饭倒在的血泊里。

…………  
…………

孙悟空在屏幕前等了一会儿，悟饭终究一动不动。

孙悟空低头想了一下，推开了对面那扇大门……

——“遇见”的可知，  
——在纷扰中呈现人心最终的“目的”。  
——我无所畏惧，  
——除了，  
——你死之时，我却永生。

在人类当中，有的很多人畏惧死亡，却有很少人更加畏惧永生——仅仅因为，人类狭隘的脑中最为深刻的恐惧，

乃是寂寞。

倘若他的寂寞佐以无限漫长的时光。  
——我只能以永恒无尽的生命来寻找你存在过的痕迹。

…………  
《第十行星》-词：林尚德  
冰冻永久之夜 消失的北极圈 / 银白的天际线 在我眼前 / 有种危险 在你我心里面 / 是贪婪的欲念 多么肤浅 / 我准备就现在 乘着流星 / 抛开崩坏的过去 前往第十行星去 / 移民未知的星云 / 忘掉记忆中叫作 家的蓝色行星 / 还有许多荒谬的人性 / 永不满足的贪心 / 杞人忧天的担心 / 为定胜天的灰心 / 天人交战的善心 / 交织成最珍贵美丽的星 / 欲已消灭在宇宙的中心 / 骄傲的人类 毁 / 伟大的文明 灭 / 哪里有爱 拯救一切 / 终于我犯了罪 / 永远在此沉睡 / 就算崩溃 / 也要追回 记忆的美 / 预言终没实现 在1999年 / 地球逃过危险 已好几遍 / 那些笑脸都在 记忆里面 / 化成繁星点点 掉落天边 / 星球在碰撞 / 撞出了信仰 / 信仰就是爱 /  
【Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 】

第二十二章〖天使×禁果×新世界〗 主题曲： Gravity Of Love

２００９年０４月０２日  
门外，是星空。  
头上脚下面前身后——  
一片空虚。  
仿佛踩在虚无之中。  
孙悟空惊奇地四周打量，仿佛人站在永恒的宇宙中一般——黑暗中，无数密集的光点，有些地方光点密集，像银河般流淌；有些地方光点很松散，像孤独的流萤——看看自己的近前，孙悟空知道，自己眼前的不是真正的星空，而是一个深远空旷的山穴——  
发光的是镶嵌在山穴壁里的密密麻麻的珠子，它们发出各种不同波长的有色光，很幽微地闪烁。  
孙悟空发现沿着整个山穴壁有一条长长的步道，一边是嵌满幽光珠子的山壁，一边是虚无，孙悟空向下看了一眼，下面也是密密麻麻的光点，看不到底，孙悟空想了一下，决定向上走——  
孙悟空看着这些奇异的珠子，发现它们的闪光带着某种意义感，这种闪烁很灵动，仿佛是在彼此交谈一般包含着某种复杂的示意，渐渐向上走着，周围的珠子的闪光明显和其它方位的闪光有所不同，仿佛是回应孙悟空的经过，渐渐地周围珠子的闪光渐渐亮了起来，仿佛是从一群人的窃窃私语演变成了大声的呼喊，对面的整面山壁变成了一副巨大的复杂的画面。  
孙悟空停下脚步，目不转睛地看着对面的山壁上幻化的画面。  
开始变换着宇宙、行星、俯瞰山峦和海洋、成群的动物跑过平原和峡谷，鱼群在深海灵活地游曳、城市、及至整齐的街道和熙攘的人群……  
最后，画面上，仿佛是俯瞰千千万万的人一同仰着脸，他们的脸最后组成一个老人的面孔，是孙悟空的爷爷老悟饭的脸。

画面上出现了字幕：  
……“龙珠”，以水晶芯片的形式保存生命的一切记忆，是真正意义上的永生，嵌入任何生物体均可以进行记忆体的生理延续……

孙悟空，淡淡地一瞥，随即继续向上走。  
……那种事情，  
……我真的没有兴趣。

不知走了多久，孙悟空终于触到了头顶一扇冰冷的门。

…………  
…………

——我，为什么，还活着？

悟饭颤抖着从自己脸上那个可怖的洞探入一只手，没有温暖粘稠的脑浆，也没有柔软残缺的大脑，悟饭只在自己颅腔的底部触到一颗冰冷的珠子——  
真的，是这样。  
——原来，我没有存在过。

短笛从门外无声地踱进来，看到悟饭倒在地上，头部浸在血泊中，连忙跑上去扶住他。  
“悟饭，你——到底还是……”

“短笛叔叔？”  
看到短笛，悟饭反复挣扎着，试图用手扳住短笛的颈子，失败几次之后——短笛用自己的手抓住悟饭的手，让它固定在自己的脖子上——  
悟饭急促喘息着说道：  
“被入侵的灵魂，也可以入侵回去——因为在一个身体里——”

短笛沉默了，竟然不是因为惊愕。

“短笛叔叔……”悟饭再次开始挣扎，试图把自己拉向短笛怀中——短笛更低地俯下身，把脸凑向悟饭——

“短笛叔叔——”悟饭仅仅沉默了几秒，“我才是你的试验品，对吗？”

短笛再次沉默，竟然是因为痛苦。

悟饭喘息了很久，同时他的头似乎不受控制地上下摆动和抽动，他努力了几次才从嘴里蹦出这几个字——  
“短、笛、叔、叔……”

短笛几乎感觉到这也许是自己一生之中最后一次听到这个温润的声音这样呼唤自己——但这个声音接下来传达的声音却带给他一声最大悲伤——

“短笛叔叔，我宽恕你，我宽恕你在把那个人镶嵌到我头颅里的时候，留下了我……我……活得……很……快乐……”  
泪水漫过悟饭那只完整的左眼，终于慢慢合起——微笑却在嘴边残留——

在短笛认为自己就要失声痛哭的一瞬间，他才蓦然发现，自己体内根本没有那种叫做“泪”的液体——原来自己的身体并不支持“痛哭”这项过于奢侈的生物机能——  
于是短笛扬起头，只能静静地微笑。

——当我认为自己可以为了那个“目的”而牺牲一切的时候。  
——才猛然意识到，那个“一切”，无法包括你。

…………  
…………

用力推开头顶的门，迎接他的是真正的星空和清澈的风，孙悟空从黑暗里走了出来，大理石的洁白台阶，还有——  
贝吉塔，站在敞开的大理石墓前。

原来，这个墓，是那个世界的出口。

看到孙悟空，贝吉塔笑了。  
看到贝吉塔，孙悟空也笑了。

好像是多年前的夜晚，时间静止和延续在他们身边呼啸掠过，而他们二人，一直都是静止的，站在被时间遗忘的顶峰。  
却永恒地对视。

——里面是过去，外面是未来。  
——你怎样选择？

６０年前，有一群才华能力超越一切的青年俊杰——他们在一位博学多闻的武道家指引下，成立了一个试图改写人类未来的组织——ＺＯＲＯＴＡ，谋求实现人类物种的永生的进化梦想。  
他们“志”同，“道”却不合。  
存在于他们之间的唯一共识，仅仅限于“强制性地推进人类物种进入永生，不征询任何一个人类个体的意见。”  
他们的“强制进化”，在态度上稍显粗暴。

被武斗家打败过的魔王说：光之树是人类在体质上通向植物的桥梁，光养可以使人类获得恒星般的寿命，以及释放光芒。  
于是，他开发了将人体进行“那美克”化的生理体征改造，使人类不必进食有机物，只需补充水和无机物就可以自身光养生存的机制，和这个世界平静而和谐地共生，直到永远。

武斗家的朋友博士说：长生不老药是决定性的存在，在基因尺度上，只有无限次自我重生的人类才能看得到永恒的寂灭之美。  
于是，格罗博士研究出了从基因的尺度破解人类衰老机制的‘虹’，这种药物还可以同样从基因尺度急剧强化人类生理机能，无所不能的人类，必将以索取者的姿态君临整个宇宙，永远不再畏惧资源的匮乏。

武斗家的大弟子说：物质的东西不可以和永恒这么恐怖的东西抗衡，使用精神保存体吧，让更迭的时光转化为沉淀的记忆。  
于是，老悟饭研究出了‘龙珠’，继承人类活体的一切生存痕迹和生活数据的水晶芯片，在不断枯朽的躯壳中无止境地存在下去。

…………

他们都无法说服彼此，于是各自沿着自己的思路研究下去——  
遗憾的是，他们的研究全都成功了。

于是一个更加恐怖的命题被证明，  
假如一个时代仅有一位天才的科学家出现，那么这位科学可以被人们称为现代科技之鼻祖——阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦。  
假如一个时代有三位或更多天才的科学家出现，那么这个时代，会变成地狱……

于是，使用哪一种方法来强制人类进行这场自我毁灭式的进化，演变成了地狱内部优先于针对全人类的较量。

世界，仍在死亡的笼罩下做着永生的美梦。

…………  
不知道过了多久，贝吉塔对着孙悟空，再次微笑，那面容澄澈清冽——  
“我清理好这里，你回去等我吧。”

孙悟空坏坏地笑起来，一副在想坏道儿的表情，“不用了，我……”孙悟空突然欺近贝吉塔，贝吉塔措不及防，吓了一跳，本能地后退，撞上身后一个巨大耸立的颜色圆柱形金属物件——

眼睛的余光扫一下就能知道，这是一颗洲际巡航导弹。

不过孙悟空完全没有在意，只是用一只手环住贝吉塔的背，将他抵在这颗导弹上，俯下头，在贝吉塔耳边说：“我啊，就在这儿等你……”

孙悟空抬起头，和贝吉塔再次彼此相视，目光中只有纯净的了悟。  
好一会儿，贝吉塔用大拇指指指身后这个巨大的危险物件。  
“悟饭说，他会把这个和下面的６个连接在一起——这个”一个很不起眼的遥控器一样的东西对着孙悟空丢了过来，“非常规的起爆装置吧？——哼——据说是模拟近炸引信——”贝吉塔轻蔑地笑笑，“试过了，不灵，鬼知道是他留在那个地下室的时候就是坏的还是怎么着——”

孙悟空拿在手上按了几下，一切都没反应，孙悟空一脸无谓地丢在一边，“你说怎么办？”

贝吉塔用我怎么可能知道的眼神瞪了孙悟空一眼，摊开手做了个无奈的姿势。

孙悟空叹了一口气，沿着导弹爬了上去，轰——的一声，似乎用沙鹰把弹头上什么东西给轰开了。

贝吉塔不由自主地喊了一声：“当心点啊白痴——”

孙悟空回过头，一脸委屈，“直接响了不是更省心？”

贝吉塔闭上嘴，没说话，很久，心里想，不可以啊，还没……道别呢……

冷不防，孙悟空嘭——的一声从上面跳了下来，跳到贝吉塔身边，“成了，看——”

“这么快？”贝吉塔顺着孙悟空指的方向看过去，弹头的一端狼狈地掀开着，电路引信部分已经裸露了出来，狰狞地从一边支了出来，“这……成不成啊？”贝吉塔不由问道。

“差不多，管他呢——”孙悟空满不在乎地说，“不成再说——”说着，扬起沙鹰，似乎纠结了一下，“诶，你来还是我来。”

贝吉塔撇撇嘴，“白痴，这种事无所谓的吧。”

孙悟空看着贝吉塔，笑了，点点头，“也对……”

“打准点儿……”贝吉塔嘟囔道。

孙悟空不由的被逗乐了。

但是下一秒，便是不计一切不由自主地紧紧相拥。  
仿佛只要这样，就可以一同定格到永恒的眼中。

——若要吾等抉择。  
…………  
——何必永生。

只有那一瞬间，天地间的一切忽然明晰起来，天使和恶魔一同为人类做出的武断抉择。  
死亡是快乐，永生是无止境的折磨。  
那隶属于神精神领域，突然强加于人类，  
结果人们那渴生的悲壮，被轻薄冰冷的尸衣层层包裹。

高亢而清冽的女声，尖锐的声调中透出吟咏的安宁与悲凉。

……再见，贝吉塔……  
……再见，卡卡罗特……

清净的夜空底下。  
传来一声清脆的沙鹰枪响。

随后，是山之轰鸣，  
大地凋零。

——我们，墓前无碑。

…………  
…………

尾声·岛の覆灭

幽灵岛。  
那里的辐射在此后的半个世纪，依然高过一百万毫雷姆，即使政府的军事管制区浮标早已绝迹多年，那遍布黢黑的焦土、被极度的高温琉璃化的岩壁、狰狞地翻露着枯骨般树木残骸的海岛，仍是生命的禁区，  
如同不可被吊唁的死寂坟场，  
栖息着已故恶魔不灭的亡灵，  
洁白的天使在期间漫步，咏颂着圣歌——  
那悠扬的低吟浅唱，  
在水晶一般剔透的海面久久回荡……

尾声·山の陷空

蔷薇山。  
环形的残缺山体獠牙一般刺向苍穹，带着某种生长扩张的欲望，怀抱着金色的内湖。  
如同盘踞的赤色神龙，环绕着巨大的黄金珠子——  
多年以后，一个关于金色湖水下面数千公尺的地方埋葬着所罗塔大帝灵柩的传说悄然滋生，广为流传。  
传说那里沉睡着能主宰世间众生的权柄，但只会被赋予真正敢于蔑视死亡的勇者。

人类追逐永生，不是因为恐惧死亡，并且这条道路，永不放弃……

尾声·明日の众生

——洁白的光芒慢慢沉浸并铺满我的视野，  
——不知道我是在慢慢死去，还是在渐渐醒来，  
——假如真的是醒来，  
——我还能再次见到你么？

……

空军医院洁白的特护病房里，悟饭慢慢睁开眼睛，刻意地四下张望，遗憾的是，他却不知道自己在下意识地寻找什么——  
桌上只摆着一张淡绿色的信纸，上面只有一行字：

悟饭，醒来之后你会发现你失去了一些记忆，没关系，那些仅限于我，从此快乐地生活吧。

承载了海量情感讯息的大脑已经缓缓复苏，但那些感情记忆的主体却没有复活。  
悟饭傻傻地半躺在病床上，细细地沥清自己记忆中的每一个人，比迪丽、撒旦先生、布欧先生、魔人先生、欧波、一只叫贝克的狗、同学、朋友、便利店老板——似乎，少了一个人——  
模糊的影子，也许白色的？  
优雅地伫立在开满怒放花朵的蔷薇庭院里……

悟饭觉得慢慢地回想这个想不起来的模糊影像，就像一步一步走向记忆的悬崖，只要一努力追问自己，便立刻从记忆整齐的断口跌入万劫不复的黑暗深渊——  
一阵剧烈的头痛，悟饭抱住头轻微的呻吟，镇定了十几秒中，悟饭便放弃了回忆，没有痛苦的感觉。  
只是胸口有少许空虚的闷痛。  
而且还不知道原因。

…………  
…………

多年以后。

悟饭静静地坐在一片蔷薇花圃边的长凳上，盛夏的游乐场，喧闹的人群，缤纷的气球，欢快的音乐和惊险的过山车——  
一个短发的小女孩蹦蹦跳跳地扑向他，小心翼翼地摊开掌心给他看——  
悟饭弯下腰，爱怜地注视着她——  
小女孩得意而欣喜地对他炫耀，“爸爸，看呐，这是‘彩虹糖’——”小小的掌心里有一颗淡绿色的糖果，小女孩爬上他膝头贴着他的耳朵小声说道，仿佛是天大的秘密，“吃了以后，会变成超人哦——”  
悟饭摸摸她的头，“好厉害呀鲍姆——在哪里得到的？”

“那边有一个绿色的小丑叔叔，一直分糖给大家——”

顺着孩子所指的方向的望去，好熟悉的身影，那轮廓，仿佛一直刻印在记忆的最深处。  
悟饭蹙起眉，想要追问自己种熟稔的由来，但脸上却没由来地漾起了一丝莫名的微笑……

——直到命运的再次重逢，  
——我却仍然无法被记忆告知，  
——被我遗忘的你，究竟是谁？  
《gravity of love》-词：enigma

"o fortuna velut luna"/"o fortune like the moon"/turn around/and smell what you don't see/close your eyes. it is so clear/here's the mirror, behind there is a screen/on both ways you can get in/don't think twice before you listen to your heart/follow the trace for a new start/what you need and everything you'll feel/is jsut a question of the deal/in the eye of storm you'll see a onely dove/the experience of survival is the key/to the gravity of love/"o fortuna velut luna"/the path of excess leads to/the tower of wisdom/the path of excess leads to/the tower of wisdom/try to think about it .../that's the chance to live your life and discover  
what it is, what's the gravity of love/"o fortuna velut luna"/look around just people, can you hear their voice/find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice/but if you're in the eye of storm/just think of the lonely dove/the experience of survival is the key/to the gravity of love./"o fortuna velut luna"/"o fortune like the moon"  
【Ｔｈｅ ｅｎｄ 】

**Author's Note:**

> 写在[墓·碑]背后 
> 
> ·谢幕 
> 
> 2005年9月18日（中秋节）开始在砚时代龙耽发布的（龙珠）[卡×贝]架空同人文《墓前无碑》终于在2011年03月07日杀青，（笑——）用了六年，惭愧……
> 
> （天音：少见多怪了，人家还有写八年的呢——）  
> （某幽[掀桌子操菜刀从后台奔出来]：怎么老是觉着有人影射呢，有种给老娘站出来……）  
> （伪装成打酱油路过的兔子正在偷笑……）
> 
> [墓前无碑]共计22章，2个番外，于卡贝家首发。
> 
> 转载无需授权，不必注明作者，若果愿意可以注明出处，[卡卡与贝贝的家]论坛：http://wbzj.uueasy.com/ 
> 
> ——ｂｙ [龙耽]-[卡贝家]-[嚗赱の兔] 
> 
> 感谢砚时代龙耽的[神同学]，感谢卡贝家的小幽、小澄 ，小so，小T…….以及其他关注[墓· 碑]的水友，感谢长期以来对[墓·碑]的关注，这是[墓·碑]能走到完整的尽头的唯一动力，[鞠躬——]衷心感谢； 
> 
> 同时，也深深感谢厌恶此文的人给予[墓·碑]的——高尚的沉默，真诚感谢。[双手合十——] 
> 
> ·龙珠 
> 
> 我还记得我上小学的时候，老爸骑着自行车带我去火车站附近的小书摊给我买海南版成卷的《七龙珠》漫画的情景， 每出一卷，看到封面，然后抚摸那5本薄薄的漫画小册子，心花怒放地闻着那新鲜的油墨味——心中满溢的那种踏实的满足感——  
> ——我坚信和我年纪相仿的人都曾有体会。  
> 在没有网络和其他丰富的精神文化生活的年代里，（笑，老生常谈样，吐烟圈——）龙珠是我生命中一个很重要的存在，曾经。
> 
> 我也很庆幸直到04年我才被老蝙的龙耽荼毒，难以再用CJ的眼光看待里面的人物（变身成那啥啥了——）。  
> ——单行道，不可逆反。 
> 
> 鸟山明大神的龙珠DRAGON BALL。  
> 无可形容。  
> 被逼迫着去思考和抉择，在我那些年少而有闲的时光中。 
> 
> 龙珠，实现愿望，好人，坏人，热血，战斗，生死，父子，兄弟，敌友，世界和平……  
> 一堆陈词滥调的题材，但我从没想到真的有人用这些创造了一个如此繁复庞杂而又格外单纯的世界——开始于1984年的一部少年漫画——将近三十年来没有任何动漫作品可与之匹敌的伟大与恐怖——如今，我，一个和它本身毫不相干，对它作者的国家也不见得有多么友善的邻国人还坐在这里，为这部漫画而喋喋不休，而且，显然我不会是 最后一个这样做的人——  
> 一切都已无需佐证。  
> 一个被人类创造出来的世界，对真实的世界影响到这个程度，还能说它什么？ 
> 
> “毛、骨、悚、然”。
> 
> 除了这个，我想不出其他词汇形容它的成就。  
> 而对于那个作者，我也只能这样定义。  
> “鸟山明，你小子狠～～！”(——by 共济失调) 
> 
> ·渴·生·梦·死 
> 
> 假如你拥有了一个可以实现愿望的机会，管它的方法是阿拉丁神灯还是集齐龙珠还是拯救一只海龟还是打开一个魔盒……总之，你的愿望是什么？  
> 因为不会真的有这样的机会，也许没人认真考虑过这样的事情。  
> 永远吃不完的草莓园？白马王子？永葆青春？让死去的亲人复活？  
> 很可怖。 
> 
> 一个愿望，你想要什么？  
> 一千个愿望，你想要这个世界是个怎样的世界？ 
> 
> 这种看似不关管痒痛不置可否的简单一问，却能让人一直追问到自己心内深渊的最底层—— “你，最在意的，是什么？” 
> 
> 不敢去想，没办法想下去——
> 
> 但愿我有传说中的那美克星来的大魔王或宇宙里的小恶根那样的单纯——  
> 像歪着嘴一脸反角儿奸人相儿的小贝那样对那巴说：“永葆青春怎么样？就可以永远享受战斗（被压？）的乐趣了——”
> 
> （- -#，事实证明，和冴羽獠[城市猎人][北条 司]的sè情动力的诅咒一样，同.人.女也是没有办法以一张严肃的脸说话5分钟以上的——双手合十，比埃尔大神在上……）
> 
> 在[墓·碑]里，我替人们许了一个很悲伤的愿望，  
> 永生。  
> 永生不是我的梦想，其实应该也不是鸟山大神的梦想，但那是一个可以预见的，注定绝望的梦想。  
> 所以，我想看看我喜欢的人物被逼到绝境的种种行为—— 
> 
> 困兽之斗。
> 
> 然后就是，没有然后。
> 
> ——能够去毫无压力肆无忌惮地喜欢，  
> ——真的很幸福。
> 
> 辛卯年 二月初三 于南汇


End file.
